The Past Returns
by karensmith
Summary: 1st attempt of a crossover. What if Andy had a past in Charming, California that nobody in Toronto knew about? What if that past arrived?
1. Chapter 1

What if Andy had dark past before she became a cop. What if after her mother left she became a different person, so her father sent her to spend her teen years Charming, California to live with her Uncle Piney. When Andy and Marlo on a routine traffic run, that past comes back to her and she has to pick a side.

* * *

Andy sighed and rolled her eyes at once again being paired with Marlo. She'd had enough of her tough girl act the last time they were partnered together that ended up with SIU being called and poor Wanda dead. Marlo had issues, Andy could tell, she had a chip on her shoulder and something to prove to the world. She's Sam's problem. Andy really didn't care about her issues as long as it didn't affect her, being partnered with her for the day does affect her.

"Let's go McNally. I don't have all day to wait for you" Marlo called.

"Oh joy." Andy muttered under her breath.

The two walked out to their car and headed to their routine traffic stop location on the hiway off ramp.  
It was a busy long weekend and they were expecting a lot of incoming from up north, vacations, hikers, campers, bikers all traveling through he province.

They weren't even 2 hours into their shift when Marlo noticed 2 riders approaching and flagged them down to stop. When Andy looked up she saw him, she froze in her spot not believing what she was seeing. Jax, long blond hair, the black leather Sons of Anarchy vest over a SACRO white t-shirt. Next to him similarly dressed his best friend, her cousin who she'd adored Opie.

"California boys, you're far from home." Marlo interrogated Jax while Andy stood still frozen in her spot. Jax nor Opie had spotted her yet.

"Just passing through, Officer." Jax replied politely.

"Right, with what? Guns? Drugs?" Marlo responded rudely and out of line. That snapped Andy into action or she, the division and especially Marlo were going to be screwed with a harassment lawsuit.

"Detective Cruz, they haven't been drinking let them pass." Andy informed her.

The second Andy spoke Jax snapped his head in her direction. Both he and Opie stared at her but neither said a word. Andy knew she had to take the lead here in what direction to take this conversation and she thought the safest one would be to act like they were strangers. Running up into both their arms would be a definite no-no.

"These men are innocent and we can't just accuse them of crimes because they're on bikes."

"Well aren't you an advocate of biker gangs rights." Cruz snided before continuing. "I don't expect you to know anything, but these guys are top of the food chain gang members in California."

Marlo was facing Andy, so she couldn't see Jax and Opie both smirking at the comment about Andy not knowing anything about them.

"You're so right Marlo I know nothing about biker clubs." Andy smirked herself. "I do know that we can't arrest them for nothing and we can't accuse them for nothing, so let them go."

"Actually, I think we'll take you guys in and just double check there's no warrants out for you." Jax and Opie both rolled their eyes but said nothing. They both wanted to see and spend time with Andy now that they've found her.

"What?" Andy yelled? "Seriously? You're going to get you, me, and the Division in trouble and with a harassment suit all for what? Because you have a hatred for bikers?

"No, because I have a hatred for people who break the law."

"Let them go Marlo."

"No, McNally. I'm calling them in."

As Marlo went to radio in for backup, Andy just looked at Jax and mouthed 'sorry'.

One hour later, Marlo had dragged Jax and Opie into holding. Holding them for nothing but claiming to check their stickers and if there's any outstanding warrants.

Frank had demanded both Marlo and Andy in his office with Oliver and Sam wanting to know what the hell was going on with bringing them in over nothing. Andy said not a word, showing the fact she didn't approve.

"Nothing to say McNally, you don't back you your partner." Sam asked.

"No, I did not approve of bringing in people who have done nothing wrong other than be on bikes. I didn't approve on the scene and I don't approve now. We don't know if Guns and Gangs have an informant in their Club, we don't know if there's a case being worked on. She just dragged 2 people in for no reason at all when we know nothing at all, and for all we know she could have screw a case and gotten our entire division put on their radar and could get a harassment suit." Andy let out daring Sam to make another stupid comment.

"We dragged 2 people. You're my partner McNally." Cruz said.

"No, I'm not taking responsibility for your messes anymore. This was all you and they know it." Pointing down to holding where Jax and Opie sat. Before she walked out of the room without being dismissed.

Andy walked up to holding fuming still, standing at the bar. Jax and Opie just sat there. Opie didn't trust himself not to want to hug and show his love for his cousin so it was best to just sit and act like a stranger. Andy had a clip board of paper work pretending she was doing something official when Jax couldn't resist and approached.

"Officer McNally." He smirked.

"Shut up." She smiled.

"A cop, never thought I'd see the day. Your old man must have done a number on you when you came back here." Never saying home, because he thought of Andy's home as being in Charming with him.

"Hey! A cop can come in hand in your line of work remember." Knowing they had the Chief of Charming Police on their payroll. "Although not when you have a partner like mine, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We put in a call to our lawyer and we'll be out soon enough. Should you be seen speaking to me." Jax said looking up and noticing that they had an audience on the upper level staring down at them.

"It's fine, they know nothing." Andy said looking up to Sam and Marlo's glare. Andy laughing a bit that they looked like they belonged together with the matching scowls.

"Nothing about your past at all, huh Drea. You're a closed book to your partners up there." Noticing the way the guy was staring at her, was not something he was liking. He glanced back at Opie and signaled for him to look up. Opie saw and got a darker look on his face as well. He agreed that the detective's glare at Andy was more than work related.

"I don't talk about it, nobody knows." Andy said looking down at her fake paperwork, not noticing the exchange between her cousin and Jax over Sam.

"Excuse me " A lawyer walks up to him and Andy went backed away to let them do their business. Within a matter of minutes the lawyer had gotten Jax and Opie's release. Frank, Sam, Marlo, and Oliver had all come down to the floor for the release. Frank offering Jax his apologies for the inconvenience. Which Andy rolled her eyes at while Jax slyly smiled.

"Chief, I'm sorry but I don't really accept your apology. Especially when it's that Officer over there. 'nodding to Marlo' who needs to be the one to apologize. We'll be thinking of filing harassment charges and we'll also be thinking that this division is a problem full of dirty cops based on that one. At least you have one good cop, Officer McNally over there is the only reason and the only reason at all why we're not suing your division." Jax said strongly before nodding at Andy and walking out of the division with Opie following behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy wanted to get out of the station as soon as she can, she knew Frank was going to write her up for being insubordinate and against her partner. She just didn't want to deal with it or anyone else. Going to the Penny was not on her agenda for day. She knew that Opie and Jax had to be around waiting for her somewhere, she just needed to know where.

"Andy, hey, ready for the Penny?" Nick asked and came up to her throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"Sorry, Nick but not tonight." She said rushing to head out.

"If anyone needs a drink tonight it's you, come on with us. Even Tracy's coming."

"No thanks, another night. There's somethings I have to do."

"Does this have anything to do with Marlo and the bikers?" Nick asked concerned.

"Nick, I just have to go visit my dad and spend some time on family stuff ok?" Andy said getting annoyed. She was a big girl, she can shoot a gun, make her own decisions, not have to make excuses for herself. When did she become this baby that men like Luke, Nick and Sam felt needed saving all the time. Like she was not strong to handle her own or make up her own mind.

"McNally." Frank called her from behind while Andy sighed and muttered "thanks a lot Nick", before turning around.

"Yes sir."

"You and I need to talk."

"Sir, I'm exhausted, it's been a long day.

"First thing tomorrow McNally." Frank said to her as Andy nodded and took off for home not allowing Nick or anyone else to halt her again.

* * *

Andy made it home in record time. Instead of walking she grabbed a cab, not wanting to waste time or anyone to see her walking and wanting to give her a lift. She juggled her keys trying to open her door and hold onto her bag when her front door opened. Startling Andy and making her jump.

"Jesus Christ Opie. You scared the shit out of me."

"You're welcome cuz," he said grabbing her bag and dropping it on the floor. Before scooping her up in a bear hug. "I've missed you." He was such a big brother to her when she lived in Charming, they were her true real family she's only ever had. Brothers, sisters, uncles, a mother, a boyfriend she loved.

"I've missed you too, so much. I'm so sorry about Donna." Andy sighed hugging him tighter as Jax stood up up from her sofa where they both had been sitting with beers watching her television. He looked on with a suspicious at how she held onto Opie. He always was to smart for his own good. She could tell already Jax knew she wasn't as happy here as her father probably told Uncle Piney.

"Hey, what about me?" Jax said making the 2 let go of each other as he swaggered over to her. Andy walked right into Jax's arms. Him engulfing her and it just felt like coming home. Like she was at a peace she hadn't felt for so long and had been looking for in Toronto for so long. She didn't want to let go, so she just looked up at him. "I've missed you too." She whispered before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Same to you Drea." Andy smiled at her 'Charming' nick name. Jax didn't like Andrea and he didn't like Andy, so when they first met when they were 14, he started calling her 'Drea' and it just stuck. Everyone in Charming didn't know Andrea or Andy, they knew Drea. The bad ass teenager who fell hard and fast for the future President of Sons of Anarchy. The bad ass teen that could shoot just as good as any of them in the club and back them up in a shoot out. Andy really missed that girl.

She had no intentions of ever returning to Toronto, but when she was 17 and just about to finish Charming High. Her father was getting in more and more trouble with his drinking and she ended up returning to take care of him and do what he wanted of her, follow in his footsteps. Sacrificing her life for his, she was just supposed to come for a visit but he didn't end up getting sober for a very long time.

"I see you two have made yourself at home?" Andy smirked as she looked around to ashtray, the beers and chips scattered around."

"We ordered pizza even" Opie laughed nodding to the box on the counter.

"But of course we waited for you to eat. Family dinner." Jax added.

"Always the gentleman." She smiled. "I'm starving, let's eat and catch up!" She smiled looking at them with her first carefree genuine smile she's had in so long.

"Oh my god." Andy laughed at the story about Trig and Halfsack that Opie was telling her.

"I so need to meet this Halfsack, he sounds like such fun."

"You could always have come home." Jax threw in quietly. Causing Opie and Andy to look at him. Opie could tell this was going in a direction he didn't want to be apart of.

"Hey cuz, mind if I shower and take a nap. We have a long ride tomorrow."

"Of course no, towels in the bathroom and the guest room is to the right of the bathroom." Opie headed in that direction while Andy started picking up the dishes.

"You guys never said if you were coming or going." Andy said to try and deflect the conversation.

"Going. We had a delivery, did it and are headed back to Charming now." Jax told her as he helped clear the table.

"That's a long drive back and forth."

"Well, it's been a bit crazy at the clubhouse since Donna. Opie and I both volunteered and needed the time on the road."

"I'm sorry, about Donna. I didn't know until a few weeks ago. I wanted to come but Uncle Piney told me things were unsettled and it would be better if I stayed put and not get involved."

"Good advice, things are tense. But you want to stop avoiding the topic and making it all about us? I know what you're doing. You're not happy here are you, job, relationships, what's going on with you Drea? Don't lie to me."

Andy sighed and looked up at Jax from her loading of the dishwasher. Looking at his handsome face and into his eyes, I never could lie to him.

She walked around him and sat on the sofa, picking up her beer and drinking it before passing it to him as he sat next to her.

"I left for 6 months. That's why I didn't know about Donna. I was undercover, I was restless and needed to just get out of here and prove myself. I just came back a month ago and still feel lost. I don't know."

"The dark haired cop that was staring at us from the glass window." Jax said trying to connect the dots, Andy rolled her eyes and Jax knew he was right.

"It ended 2 months before I left, things got difficult, he ended it, and I tried but then I left. My pleasant partner, he's been dating her for months."

"You have any vacation time?" Jax asked as Andy snapped her head up.

"What?"

"Vacation time? Do you have any? Unsettled and tense or not, I think you should come home Andy, come back to Charming. Find yourself, spend some time with Piney, the kids, Opie. The girl that laughed and enjoyed beer and stories with us tonight was not the same girl I saw at that police station and you can't keep running off on undercover jobs trying to find her. It's not safe."

Andy nodded her head in agreement.

"I have some vacation time." She smiled at him.

"Good." Jax smiled as he took another swig of beer bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

After finally being able to open up to someone about how she was feeling. Andy ended up spilling everything from the years since she came back telling him about feeling lost and jumping into an engagement with Luke and she heard all about Jax's exploits as well. Marrying a drug addict out of loneliness of missing her, having a premature baby boy back home that's been in the hospital for months. They talked for hours and when she looked at the clock she realized she had to be up soon for her shift, her talk with Frank and asking for her leave she realized.

"Come on, you have to ride tomorrow. Get some sleep." Andy said and she got up and grabbed the empty beer bottles and took them in the kitchen. Jax grabbed the rest and as Andy bent down to put the bottles on the ground by the empty box, Jax saw her crow heart tattoo on her lower back, right where it's been since she was 15 years old.

Jax smirked at her still having it and not getting it removed when she became a cop, he figured that is what she would have done. A cop with a symbol of being the permanent love of a SAMCRO member. Jax knew when he saw that tattoo still where it belonged on his "old lady", that he still had a chance.

"Your two exes, never asked about the crow tat?"

Andy laughed as she stood up. "They noticed, but I played it off as a design I just picked in a book on a drunken night wanting to spread my wings as a teen." Jax laughed and shook his head at the cops buying that and that she was a cop with a gang tattoo. That was his Drea. " I was more worried about Sam, since he was in deep with 'Drugs&Gangs' but he too didn't connect the dots. Unless he did today. I didn't stick around to find out."

"He looked pretty pissed." Jax pointed out.

"I'll deal with that in a few hours, come on let's get some sleep." Andy said grabbing his hand and pulling him into her room.

"I can take the couch." Jax said standing in her room and looking at her.

"Don't be stupid. You have a long ride, and I only have 3 hours until I get up. Get in the bed, we shared one for years, remember?" Andy said while grabbing her PJ's from a drawer and walking into her bathroom to change and brush her teeth, leaving the door open.

"I can never forget." Jax said shrugging his clothes and getting into the bed.

Andy came out and crawled in on her side next to him, Jax couldn't resist and pulled her into his arms and she quickly got comfortable resting her head on his chest. Like old times, she fell asleep instantly at peace with herself and feeling at home in his arms.

Andy's phone alarm went off and she jumped to grab it not wanting to wake Jax but it was too late. She heard him chuckle as she pressed snooze and crawled back into his arms and buried her head. "Still not a morning girl." He whispered while she groaned. She eventually crawled out of bed and quietly went into the bathroom to get dressed. When she came back out he was sitting up waiting for her.

"Op and I have to go today." He told her seriously.

"I know." She whispered before sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Get some sleep, I have to go to work and deal with Marlo's mess and ask for me vacation. I'll see you in Charming." She said before getting back up but Jax halted her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'll see you home." Jax corrected her before pulling her close and kissing her like he wanted to since he first saw her at the traffic stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy said her goodbyes to Jax and Opie, leaving them in her apartment and her heading for her shift. They'd do clean-up and make it look like they were never there before they headed out. She arrived at the station and quickly after changing into her uniform headed up to Frank's office to meet him.

When she arrived, she saw a solemn looking Marlo sitting there, staring at a spot in the floor. Along with a angry looking Sam.

"Take a seat McNally." Frank told her her as she sat down. Looking anywhere but at Sam and Marlo.

"As I was just telling Detective Cruz here, you were right in your assessment yesterday. Bringing in the SAMCRO members yesterday was a big mistake that could have derailed a big case."

Andy did her best not to act alarmed and react to what Frank was saying. But her mind was running a mile a second.

"Guns and Gangs knew they were up here and had a tail following them all along. They are trying to take down the upcoming leader. One we had yesterday. Jackson Teller, the VP next in line for the Presidency, a very dangerous arms felon." Franks said as he threw the thick file on the table along with Jax's first mug shot from years ago. Andy looked at the photo and remembered it, she remembered telling him how hot he looked in it after she and Gemma had bailed him out. Frank continued jolting Andy from her memory, "FBI contacted them from an informant they have in their town of Charming, California. Had you not tried to reign in Cruz, it could have blown up their case."

Andy was shocked, there was a rat somewhere in Charming reporting to the FBI and also Guns and Gangs had been following Opie and Jax. Meaning that Guns and Gangs could have known where Opie and Jax spent last night and that they were hiding out still in her apartment.

Shit! Andy said in her head. She had major decisions to make really fast, ethical decisions, to repeat this conversation to Jax or not. Let them know about the tail, plus the rat. She didn't know what to worry about first, she looked down at her watch to see the time, if she even had time to catch Jax and Opie before they left.

"You did good McNally, with trying to diffuse the situation by being good cop. You're all dismissed" Frank commended her as she nodded her head in thanks.

Marlo got up to leave quickly just glaring at Andy on her way out. Sam followed equally displeased. Andy held back ready to ask for her time off and ready to give Frank the truthful story of why she needed the time off. She ran her story by Jax, and he was impressed at the reality of her story but also not giving all the facts. She had felt some of her real old Andy coming back when they went over the cover story and it made her happy.

"You're dismissed McNally." He said as he looked up noticing she was still in her seat.

"I'd like for you to approve some leave. I have all my vacation days and time off from Dakota built up, I'd like to go visit my uncle and cousin. My cousin's wife died while I was in Dakota and I missed everything, I want to see them and their kids."

"I'm sorry. Nobody was told about a death in your family or we would have tried to give you a message. Your mother or father going with you?" Frank asked not knowing which side of he family, this cousin was.

Her father, she hadn't even thought of that one. She knew he was going to hate that she was going back to Charming. He loved his half-brother, he didn't love his life or approve of it. She had only gotten sent to Charming as a last resort, she thought that Uncle Piney would scare her straight.

It backfired when living there with him and becoming a part of SAMCRO made her feel like she belonged."I'm not sure. He's not feeling that well and it's a long trip." She lied, knowing he was going to refuse to go and refuse she goes. "Well, file your paper work and I'll sign off. You've earned it."

"Thanks Frank." Andy said getting up and leaving the room. Knowing she know had another problem to deal with.

She was partnered with Nick today, which was going to be a problem because he knew her too well and wasn't going to let her shake him. So she figured the easiest way to deal with this was out in the open.

"Hey Nick, I just need to call to check up on my dad. Give me a sec." She said to him before they were going to get in the car. She dialed her home number and waited for it to go to the answering machine."Hey dad, it's me Andy. I don't know if you're still there or not but if you are give me a call back. Just want to check in." She spoke like nothing was wrong.

Nick got into the car hearing Andy's routine conversation as Andy walked over to the the sidewalk, trying to get as far away from prying ears as possible. Like clockwork about a minute later her cell phone rang back.

"Dad, hey." Andy said.

"What's up Drea, you ok?" Jax said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, just heading out on patrol now. Turned out I didn't get reamed at from Frank, but commended for taking the bikers side."

Jax knew she was heading somewhere so he kept quiet as she continued. "Marlo got reamed because Guns & Gangs had been following the two bikers since they came to Canada. They had gotten intel from the FBI who has an informant insider in their club reporting back to the Feds."

"Jesus Christ Drea, you can get fired and end up in jail for telling me all this." Jax said getting angry at Andy risk she was taking and also angry at them having a rat.

"Dad, you're a cop, I trust you. I have to go out for my shift now. I think my partner is getting annoyed. My leave was approved so, I'll come by and talk to you soon and be careful." She said quickly and hanging up and jumping in the car. Not giving Jax time to react and get more mad at her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jesus Christ" Jax said whipped the cell phone. He and Opie had just been wiping down the rooms. To make sure that nobody was going connect them to Drea and now she's already finding out classified information and passing it on.

"What's up?" Opie said coming from the guest room with his bag.

"Your cousin, she found out we've had a tail our entire time here. Also we have rat back home reporting to the Feds."

"Shit? What?"

"Yeah, apparently they gave her a pat on the back for being on our side yesterday because it could have screwed with the Fed's case against us." Jax said in anger.

"She realize what she's done?" Opie asked going over to the window and looking for the tail. They had been really careful before they arrived at Andy's. Their bikes were in warehouse stashed, they wore plain delivery clothes and made it on foot. They didn't want anyone to see them showing up at a cop's place, hopefully they did enough to lose the tail.

"If we were caught coming in here, they're going to know exactly who told us about the tail and the Fed informant." Jax pointed out. "They also could get her for harboring us. She got her vacation leave, she's going to Charming. Hopefully that gets her away from dodge here." Jax said shaking his head.

"We need to get back, find this informant. Hopefully before Andy arrives so the Fed doesn't ID her and report back that she's there." Opie said grabbing the bag and looking around to make sure the apartment looked exactly like it was when they arrived.

"Like we don't have enough shit going on in the MC, now this?" Jax said going to the window to look around for

"Let's go, if there's anything I know about my cousin is your old lady can take care of herself." Opie said as Jax shook his head and smiled.

"Yeah, one day after seeing us again and she's saving our asses and finding out information from thousands of miles away that was right in front of our noses."

"Don't let her go again." Opie told him seriously.

"I don't plan on it." Jax nodded and they grabbed their bags and locked up the apartment. Ready to avoid the tail if they were out there and head on the road back to California. Both of them knowing that Drea could handle her end herself, she wasn't a little girl that needed someone to save her, she was the one who saved them.

They made it to their bikes and saw no trail, but to be on the safe side they split up and picked a meeting place. As Jax rode he dodged and weaved around cars, taking hiway exits and going back on ramps. He thought of Drea, how when he first met her she was at a club event. A sullen teenager with a chip on her shoulder got sent to live with her uncle from her dad cause she was skipping school and dropping out. The second she gave him attitude and he gave it right back they fell for each other hard and fast. While he worked at the shop and side by side with Clay, she'd actually started going to school. Partly because he made sure of it as a favor to Piney.

He'd pick her up every morning from Piney's, she'd hop on his bike and he'd take her to school. On his bike and in his Prospect leathers. Mark his territory to all the highschool boys that this was Jax Teller's girl. He'd pick her up at the end of the day and take her to the flower shop where she did part time answering the phone. After a few weeks the only time they spent apart was when she was at school and he was on the job. He taught her to ride, she learned to shoot. She was the perfect woman for him and now he had a chance to make their mistakes of letting each other go.

Before Drea left to take care of her father, she was involved in a shootout that shook him up. The Mayans drive by shooting at the shop. Instead of ducking for cover like a normal girl would do, she grabbed her gun and joined Tig and Bobbie behind crates to shoot them. It pissed Jax off that she took that risk and they fought over it. She insisted that she was his partner and not a normal girlfriend or wife who hides and crawls in a ball when things get tough. She was his partner and she was going to back them all up.

Tig overheard the fight and told him that if he didn't marry that chick, he was going to. Which earned him a good punch from Jax.

The whole shooting with her on the front lines shook him up, so when the call came for her to go back to take care of her father he didn't fight her like he should have. He should have came to Toronto to get her, bring her back after he got his senses back. He was too stubborn and stupid. He thought she deserved a safer life that what he could give her. A safer life, but he was stupid it just made them both be lost and miss the other. I made her become a cop, carry a gun everyday probably to spite him. "You want me safe, I'll go pick the unsafest profession there is' that's a Drea move. She was his partner and she made her own decisions and that is why he fell in love with her the way he did.

He didn't need Opie to tell him not to screw it up again, he's not going to let her get away this time. He's going to fight for and with her and promise to fight by her side as long as she wants to stand with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy spent the entire day working with Nick, he could tell she was really quiet and something was up with her. She told him more than once it's just family stuff. He wanted to help and it was just making her annoyed. She couldn't wait for this day to be over.

When they got back to the station. Frank waved her into his office and she went up there.

"Your paper work is in. Andy, 3 weeks is a long time." Frank questioned.

"I figured some some time with the family and then some beach time, easier to take all the vacation at once." She shrugged. Frank nodded and signed the paper work handing it back to her.

"Thanks Frank." She said heading down to HR to hand in the forms.

"Can we talk?" She heard Sam come up from behind her.

"I'm really busy right now Sam, paperwork and have to run to see my dad." Andy told him not wanting to deal with him or his girlfriend right now.

"You seemed friendly with the pretty biker." Sam continued without caring that Andy was in a rush. Andy rolled her eyes.

"Sam, your girlfriend was bringing innocent people and locking them up for no reason and screwing up cases. You were there, heard what Frank said."

"That all it was?" Sam said suspiciously.

"Yep." Andy said shortly. "I gotta go. See ya." She said as she took off for the locker room to get dressed. She really wasn't lying about her dad, she had to tell him where she was headed and it wasn't a conversation she was going to enjoy.

She avoided Tracy in the locker room wanting her to go to the Penny, and again Nick outside wanting her to go to the Penny. She told them both she was headed to her dads, and both seem to have believed it.

It was actually the truth this time.

* * *

"Hi dad," Andy said kissing his cheek and coming in.

"Andy, wasn't expecting you today." Tommy told her.

"I know, there's some things I need to tell you"

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Tommy said knowing the look on his daughters face and knowing his daughter and the look on her face.

"Opie was here." Andy blurted out watching her father close his eyes and sit down.

"I knew, I was not going to like this." He said before shaking his head and continuing. "What was he here for, where is he now?"

"He and Jax were on a ride, some kind of delivery."

"Jax, Jax too, this is getting better and better." Tommy muttered. Andy ignored her father's commentary and continued.

"Marlo went on a power kick, it was a routine stop but she dragged them both in to check for outstanding warrants she said. Put them in holding until they had to get a lawyer to get out. Frank also was pissed at her for giving the division a black eye like that."

"Where is my nephew now?" Tommy asked, worried about Opie although they weren't that close because of their opposing occupations. He and Piney had their battles over it.

"He and Jax are supposed to be gone. They said they were leaving this morning and I'm going to Charming at the end of the week." She added at the end.

"Like hell you are!" Tommy yelled and stood up. "You're not going back to that place."

"Dad, I'm going to visit Uncle Piney, I want to see Opie's kids, spend time with them. I missed Donna's funeral I want to spend some time with the family."

"Donna died because of them! Because she was Opie's wife. That's what you want? To go back there with your woman of crow tattoo and go back to being Jax Teller's Old Lady? That's what you want?"

"What I want is to go away for a couple weeks and spend some time with my family. I need some time away from here."

"This is Swarek's doing! You running from him?"

"No, this isn't about Sam. This is about me. Me wanting to go and find myself again. I need to just be Drea McNally for awhile and not your daughter helping you, or Sam's ex, or 15th division undercover girl. I just need some time out of this to be me."

"Are you coming back?" Tommy said quietly looking down at her as he still stood. Tommy never understood he fascination with Jax Teller. Yes he was good looking but that was it. He was a biker killer, he never understood his daughters love for that entire lifestyle. Loving all of them and helping them cover up shootings and get away with gun smuggling. For some reason she saw a heart of gold behind that leather Jax Teller wore.

Andy hesitated in answering and Tommy knew that wasn't good. She was considering rejoining that life and Andy being a cop, she was probably thinking of just being a cop in Charming who is on SAMCRO's side like Chief and many other cops.

"Dad, I never would have came back had it not been for you needing me here. I'm glad I came to help you get better, helped you be a new person, watch you fall in love with a great lady, but may be it's time for me to be the person I was on track to be before you called me back? I don't know. I know I have a few weeks off, I'm going to California for a little while and then I am coming back."

"Just you don't know if when you come back you're staying or you're just packing up your stuff to take back with you to go shack up with Jax Teller." Tommy muttered knowingly.

"I don't know, I do know I need to go back to Charming. That's all I know right now and don't forget that when I was shacking up with Jax Teller as you put it I was a straight A student about to graduate with honors. When I was here, I wasn`t going to school at all. I was ditching everyday and when I returned I was devastated and fell back into that pattern. Please support me in this dad." Andy asked of her father.

"I'll miss you." Tommy said sitting down next to Andy and taking her hand. Resigning himself to the fact she was right. She may have became a gang members old lady, but she also cleaned up her act. Went to school everyday, worked part time, baby-sat, she wasn't a lost angry girl while she was there. She was somewhere she felt she belonged.

"I'll miss you too Daddy." She said turning to hug him.


	7. Chapter 7

After her talk with her father, she went back home drained and exhausted of the past 2 days. Her life had taken a 180 from the second she heard Jax's voice at a simple routine stop. All she wanted to do right now was have a beer and veg on her coach. Put up her feet and do nothing but watch tv.

She made it home and looked around after unlocking her door. The apartment was spotless, it looked exactly like it did before she left home yesterday morning. She locked it back and looked around some more, she felt like she waiting for the other shoe to drop, since she didn't know if the Guns and Gang tail had caught Jax and Opie coming into her place or not.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge and her laptop from the table, she sat down. Taking a drink and putting the tv on a random channel. She pulled up a travel site to find a good deal to Sacramento for Friday night. Her last shift before her leave ended at 3pm on Friday. She preferred to arrive at night, much easier to travel into Charming as SAMCRO member at night. Less eyes that way watching what they were doing, what they were bringing in and out of town.

She found a 7pm flight. That should give her 2 hours after work and before check-in to come back home, grab her bags and get ready to go. She calculated the arrival in her head, 7pm flight time, 7 hour flight, she'd get into Sacramento by 11pm California time. She wouldn't get to Charming until the early morning hours. In the dark.

Perfect.

She booked a return flight, returning back the day before she had to report back to the station. No matter how this trip went, she had to return. Whether permanently or temporarily. She put the lap down down as she heard a knock on the door.

Andy looked around out of instinct, she was too far from her service weapon locked box. She slowly walked to the door peep hole and looked out seeing Dov, Tracy and Nick holding a pizza.

She sighed with relief and opened the door.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" Andy asked opening the door and letting him in.

"Thought we'd come and bring some food. You've been so MIA lately. Since the whole thing with Marlo."

"Oh it's just been a lot on my plate." Andy said going to the kitchen to grab some plates. While everyone went into the living room. She was so grateful they didn't show up like this yesterday.

"What's this? Sacramento on on Friday?" Nick yelled out from the living room.

Shit! Andy sighed, she left the laptop open.

"I'm going to visit my uncle in the city. I had all my leave from Dakota." She told him coming back to the living room with the plates. So I asked for some vacation and going do a family thing." She said nonchalantly. Like it was no big deal.

"Why didn't you say anything, we could have all booked in and taken a group trip." Dov said which almost made Andy laugh out loud.

"No, thanks Dov this is a family trip. Just want to spent some time with my cousins and uncle." She smiled as they all continued with their beer and pizza. Nick pulled her aside and whispered, "I can come with you, you know."  
Andy couldn't help but roll her eyes, this was going to get annoying. "I'm a big girl, I can and want to go visit **my** family by myself." She said emphasizing the 'my' before grabbing her pizza and going to sit next to Tracy.

"What's going on Andy?" Tracy asked her in concern before continuing. "I've barely seen or spoken to you in the past 2 days."

"Just been busy with my dad and wanting to see my family that's all. Haven't seen my uncle in awhile he helped raise me. I don't need to spend all my time at work or with you guys. I have a life and family outside of division, you know."

"I know Andy, I know. I get it." Tracy said understanding, but thinking she was too defensive.

"Yeah someone needs to explain it to Nick and Dov." Andy said as she rolled her eyes.

Tracy laughed and they all continued to watch the baseball game and eat their pizza. A quiet hang out night as friends and Andy enjoyed herself after everyone stopped trying to come with her on her trip. She wanted to enjoy this time with her friends because she was so uncertain of when the next night like this will be.


	8. Chapter 8

Opie and Jax finally made the trek home back to Charming and they instantly called a church meeting. They didn't want to risk telling them what Andy found out. They had called Chibs when they were passing through Sacremento and told him to collect the senior members only. No new members, no prospects. Nobody else in the club house at all.

When they arrived all embraced and gabbed some drinks before heading into the meeting. Clay called the meeting to order and nodded to Jax to speak since he had been the one to call this meeting.

"Op and I was heading back, passing through Ontario. We had a routine traffic stop, the officer was on a type of power grudge, trying to prove her authority to her rookie. She recognized us and insisted that we should be brought into her station for holding to make sure we weren't jumping bail or anything. The rookie fought against it and took our side." Jax said as he smiled and continued. "The rookie cop was Drea." He said as Piney and the others all looked at him in shock.

"You're telling me your girl who once shot 2 Mayans in the back to save us and took out their car tire, is a cop?" Trig said in disbelief. Not believing it at all.

"Her father must have made her do it." Piney muttered as Jax laughed. "She always was a good shot.

"Well, what ever the reasons to become a cop she had our backs and tried to make her partner let us go." Opie threw in.

"Her reasons I think were personal. I wanted her to be safe and away form guns, so she decided to get a job that had her being in the line of fire all day as a screw you back to me." Jax said as he rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Your old lady was always one of a kind." Clay pointed out. Impressed with Drea's choice of occupation, she always was a great asset to the club and if she could be a member he would have made her one. She was a better shooter than all the prospects. Heck even better than Bobby.

"Well, you can tell her you approve when she comes next week." Jax added.

"Drea's coming here?" Trig asked excitedly. He always cared for her and thought of her as a daughter he wished he could have and not the two crazy ones he did have.

"Why?" Piney asked in concern. "Her father ok, she ok?"

"Yeah dad, she's fine. She just needs a visit. Wants to see you, the kids." Opie reassured his father.

Chibs was looking at Jax during the whole conversation and knew that his buddy wanted his girl back.

"You gonna let her get away again this time, Jackie boy?" He asked.

"Not, if I can help it." He smirked as the guys all nodded their heads hoping that Jax and Drea could make it work this time. They knew that she was his only love and nobody was going to measure up to her and bring him happiness but her. They saw the mess he made of his life when he tried to settle down with the druggie he didn't love just because he was lonely.

"There's more to it than just a us running into Drea again, though." Jax continued.

"She did have our back, got into a screaming match with her hot head partner. About our rights and that she couldn't just bring us in for nothing. They both ended up getting dragged into their Chief's office. Where Drea continued to say what a dumbass her partner was."

"That's our Drea," Tigg laughed.

"Well, during her rant she made a comment about how the other cop could have ruined any future cases cause we could file harassment charges. In the end the Chief personally apologized to us and let us go. We hung out with Drea for the night and was set to leave the next day when she called in from the station."

"This doesn't sound like it's going in a good direction." Bobby interrupted.

"It's not." Opie sighed.

"She said the Chief pulled them back in the office that morning to commend her for a job well done on being nice to us. She said their local version of ATF had us being trailed through Canada on a tip from an FBI informant here in Charming, in the club."

"Jesus." Clay said as he slapped his hand on the desk.

"Who knew you and Opie were going to Canada and why?" Bobby asked.

"All of us and the prospects." Opie said.

"Well, we need to figure this out and fast before Drea comes, before this rat informs his feds that a cop is here in the family fold." Clay added.

"Wait a minute, you were tailed by their Canada ATF? Didn't you just say you hung out with my niece." Piney asked to Jax and Opie, worrying that she was going to end up in deep trouble.

"We took a lot of precautions when coming and leaving her place and so far she hasn't contacted any of us, so she hasn't been called in by anyone asking about us being her house guests. We are certain nobody saw us." Opie reassured his father.

"And taking classified FBI information and calling Jax up to tell him all about it, what about that?" Piney said still worried.

"I was pissed at that too, trust me. But she covered it up beautifully, called me her father and acted like we were having a father-daughter conversation. She did it in broad public with her partner nearby, nobody is the wiser." Jax said.

"Father-daughter conversation? That's gross." Juice said while making a face.

"Well, I'm grateful to her as long as she doesn't end up in jail for it." Clay said reading Piney's mind and ignoring Juice.

"I won't ever let that happen." Jax told them all with a stern voice and they knew it. Jax wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

"What's our plan for fishing out the Fed?" Chibs asked. "Happy? Mayhem?"

"Take them out to woods and find out the truth. Who ever is the snitch doesn't come back." Trigg suggested.

"We have to walk carefully here man, too much balls in the air and people at stake. If the Feds think we killed one of their own they're going to raid us, if they get wind we know about the rat they can trace it back to Drea and I won't let that happen.

"We do one on one, there's 4 Prospects. I highly doubt it's Halfsack, lets focus on the other 3. Sweep their cars for bugs, sweep their houses, do recon work. Put tails on them. Then when we find some evidence, decide what to do with the rat then." Chibs suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Clay agreed and Jax nodded.

"Let's find a rat." Clay said as he hit his gavel down.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy sighed as she came home, dropping her bag by the door. Her living room consisted of 2 suitcases that were both half full and a carry-on. She was packing a lot of her summer clothes, all her summer shoes and makeup. She tried to fit it all in one suitcase but it wasn't working, she had to grab a second one. She knew she was going to get a reaction when they saw the amount of bags she had, she laughed.

She had carried on her week as normal, there had been no contact to her from Guns and Gangs. Had they seen Jax and Opie at her place, Blackburn for sure would have come to her by now. She went to the Penny with the others last night. She spent night before with her dad. Although he was still mad at her leaving.

She avoided Marlo at all costs, but was cordial when spoken to by Sam which was just the basics. She had to make a call to Charming to let someone know her flight information and with Guns and Gangs plus the Feds involved she figured the safest way to do that was a normal call to her Uncle.

She grabbed the phone from the counter and dialed the blocker number then dialed her Uncle's house number, if he wasn't home she'd call the Bodyshop number as a second resort.

"Yeah." Her uncle answered."Uncle Piney, it's An...Drea."

"Ah, my cop niece who hid that fact and is finally coming to pay me a visit." Piney said jokingly as she laughed.

""Well, I'm sorry didn't know how to tell you." She laughed "and there wasn't much anything I was qualified for out here. You did always say I was a better shooter than half the club."

"That you're right, but I'm not liking this double agent business. The club appreciates you giving the heads up but Andrea Elizabeth McNally, you better not get yourself in jail over us." He told her seriously.

"I won't, I promise."

"You haven't heard anything from your Guns squad did you?" Piney asked in concern.

"No, I haven't. I figured Jax and Op were really great in covering their tracks when they showed up at my apartment and when they let themselves out."

"Good. The other issue is being looked into and will hopefully be cleared up before you arrive." Piney told her referring to the rat issue.

"Good. I'm calling to let you all know I have a flight."

They chatted for a little while. Andy gave the information to Piney asking her to pass it along to Jax and Opie, she also told him that she was going to get a rental car from Sacramento airport and make the drive down to Charming herself. It would be much easier and less attention that way.

A group of the guys or even one of the guys in fully dressed in SAMCRO cuts would just bring a lot of looks and attention that they didn't need. She could easily slip into town unnoticed by herself with a rental car in the middle of the night. It was the best and safest way.

Piney joked with her if he should bother cleaning up his guest room or not, since he had been told Jax wants you to move back with him and he won't be letting her out of his sight causing Andy to laugh before they said their goodbyes and see you soons.

Andy hung up and looked back at the half packed suitcases, one full of jeans and groaned. She got up to try and do some more packing.

She had made it through one suitcase when she heard a knock on the door. She out of SAMCRO instinct grabbed her service gun and made her way over to the peep hole seeing who it was before sighing at who was at her door.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked letting her guard down and pushing her gun in the back of the jeans and covering it with her shirt before letting him in as she opened the door.

"I heard from Frank you were taking off for 3 weeks, that's a long vacation." Sam said while stepping in.

"That's why you're here? To question me on my vacation time? I had 3 weeks stocked up, so I took it all at once to visit my uncle." Andy said while not moving.

"That's a lot of luggage." Sam said nodding to her bags.

"Seriously Sam, what are you doing here? Don't tell me it's to be the vacation and luggage police."

"I remember your dad saying you spent some years with your uncle, that's who you're visiting?"

"Yes, Detective." She said rolling her eyes. Mentally wanting to yell at her father for spilling news about her teen years to Sam.

"Are you taking another UC position in California?" Sam asked. "With the being friendly to the head biker gang guy you and Marlo brought in could that have been part of a cover."

"Marlo, brought in." She said annoyed.

"Well, I saw you talking to him and you were so defensive of them. I thought with Guns and Gangs involved with them, that you could have been involved to go infiltrate them and it's a bad idea Andy." Sam told her.

Andy wasn't sure what how to react, Sam had it all wrong but he did have the fact she was heading to Charming right.

"I'm not going Undercover, Sam. This isn't a huge cover story, I really am going to visit my uncle. My cousin's wife died while I was in Dakota and I want to see them all. Ok?" Andy said giving him the half truth.

"Ok, I believe you. I just didn't want you to get into a undercover assignment that was too dangerous. Those guys are the real deal. Gun smuggling, assaults, jail time, drugs, they kill people like they're nothing, they eliminate threats without batting an eye. I wouldn't even take a UC to get into bed with them if I was offered it, that's how bad they are. That guy is pretty, but he's a serial killer."

"Sam, I'm not going undercover." Andy told him a second time. She wanted to tell him even if she was going undercover it wouldn't be his business, but she didn't want to make him think she was lying because she kind of was. She also didn't want to hear more about how bad SAMCRO was, she knew first hand who they were and how dangerous they were. She didn't need to be told anything about Jax from Sam.

"Ok, well then. I'll let you get back to your packing then." He said as he glanced around seeing piles of swim clothes and flip flops.

"Going swimming a lot while there?" He smiled trying to lighten up the mood and not want to go.

"It's California, Sam." She said matter of factly.

"Right, well I'll head out. See ya McNally." He said as he opened the door to go.

"Goodbye Sam." She said seriously and in a way that for her was a more serious goodbye than he understood.


	10. Chapter 10

Opie showed up at the clubhouse early the next morning after Andy's call to his father, wanting to grab Jax and let him know what was going on. Jax was still staying at the clubhouse while Gemma got rid of all traces of the ex-junkie-wife and got the house ready for the baby and now Drea.

Gemma was actually excited to see Drea again, she was family and she hoped for her sons sake Drea stuck around this time. Although Gemma understood her leaving, she did what she had to do for her father. Gemma respected that, although it ended up hurting Jax, but she wasn't blind to the fool her son was being at the time. She tried to get him to go bring her back but he was trying to be noble. Which she found was stupid, so she blamed him more than her for what happened.

"Hey bro," Jax said to Opie as he saw him come into the clubhouse. Jax was sitting by the bar drinking a cup of coffee, staring down the Prospects wondering if one was the rat.

"Hey." Opie said as he nodded his head to the meeting room and Jax understood. Grabbing his coffee and following Op into the room and locking the doors behind them.

"Piney got a call from your old lady last night." Piney told Jax, not wanting to name names just in case anywhere was wired.

"She get some visitors?" Jax asked wondering about the guns and gangs squad.

"No, all clear." Op told him as Jax sighed.

"She called to give him some news. 11pm Friday." Opie said knowing Jax would get it.

"We'll go." Jax instinctively said, wanting to be the one to bring her home.

"No, she doesn't want that. She's claiming it's safer for her to do this with solo." Opie said meaning it's safer for her to arrive in Charming on her own.

Jax sighed nodding his head, knowing she was right. She had to have purposely booked the night flight to come in unannounced. It they show up at a major airport to pick up a cop, it'll bring attention. Andy showing up in town by herself at night in an unmarked car is much smarter.

"She's so smart." Jax smiled proud of his girl.

"Tell me about it, Piney basically wants to vote her in." Opie laughed.

"I think Clay would do it too." Jax laughed.

"What if we meet up with her at the townline and escort her in?" Opie suggested as Jax shook his head no.

"Nah, we do it and it looks a motorcade. She's right, we need to lay low."

"Yeah, but we're not going to be able to hide her. Everyone is going to want to see her." Opie told him. "Tigg's already chomping at the bit, Gemma's cleaning your house, Piney's washing his clothes."

Jax just smiled at everyone in his life's excitement for his old lady coming home.

"We do a family dinner, BBQ style at my house Saturday. Small and only the people we trust."

"Sounds good." Opie said as they got up and left the room.

* * *

"I have a gift from a friend." Clay reported as he came into the club house with Tig and Bobby behind him, seeing Jax and Opie along with Chibs and Juice sitting there.

Clay walked right into the meeting room and all the rest of the crew got up and followed him, closing the doors behind them.

"Courtesy of Unser."

Clay said as threw down a folder of photos of Boyer, the prospect that joined a few months after Half-Sack. The photos weren't surveillance photos, they were FBI badge identification photos. Photos of his real life, his real name.

"Shit." Jax sighed. Thinking back to any and all conversations they've had with Boyer and what they've had him do.

"That guy is out there, right now." Opie said pointing to the door.

"Well, that's usually how a rat informant works Op." Cribs said sarcastically.

"What do we do?" Triggs asked looking at the photos.

"We don't know what he has on us or what he's reported already." Bobby pointed out.

"I don't think we've had him do anything much, we've had Halfsack on more runs and classified information than the other three. Plus Miles just is guarding Abel most of the time." Jax said.

Half-sack was the senior Prospect so he was higher up in the chain of prospects command. If they needed a Prospect on a serious run, they'd go to Half-sack while the other 3 just did surveillance and mundane tasks like guarding doors.

"We take him out. _Carefully_." Chibs added.

"Fix his brakes, do something untraceable to his bike. We send him on a run on a deserted road and make sure there's an accident. We call up Unser and he does his thing. Fed's aren't the wiser, it's a routine traffic crash." Jax told the table as they all looked at him with respect for his calculated plan.

"Do it." Clay told Chibs and Trig as they all nodded.

"Needs to be done before 11pm Friday." Jax thew out there with a smirk. Knowing they'd all know the meaning. Triggs smiled and Chibs clapped his hands.

"Your mom know?" Clay asked.

"Not yet, gonna let her know today. Thought we'd have a little family BBQ at my place Saturday."

"A welcome home thing, sounds perfect."

"Gemma's going to go all out." Clay said rolling his eyes.

"Let's handle this business so your old lady is safe to return home to you." Clay hit the gavel and then stood up hugging Jax.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jesus Christ, what's going on in here." Jax yelled as he stepped into his house to find all the furniture covered and all the furniture piled in the middle of the room.

"It's called painting, honey." Gemma said rolling her eyes and she came out from the kitchen. "Getting the crack out of this house isn't easy." She snarked as Jax rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were painting a nursery, how did that become the whole house?"

"Well, I want this house to look perfect when Drea comes back. You want to scar her with a house that looks like a crack den and send her packing back to Canada?" She asked as Jax didn't respond.

"No, well then stop running your mouth and let me get this house ready. Clay called, he told me everything." She answered herself to his wondering how she knew about Drea so fast.

"11 pm Friday." Jax threw out there while going to the fridge and grabbing a beer. "Later though cause she's got to drive down from Sacramento."

Gemma smiled knowing Drea was still a smart one and perfect for her son. He watched the angry teen girl become a strong woman that she was proud to be able to handle being Queen of the club one day. She knew she'd follow well in her footsteps, she could shoot like the best of them and she wasn't afraid to take risks to save Jax or the clubs ass.

She was far above the crow eaters, groupies and whores who followed the guys around. Jax got looks from all the ladies a lot, all wanting to be with him, but none could handle his life. There was only one she could trust, the club could trust, that Jax could trust. There was only that one that Jax would ever really love and to be President he was going to need that.

"She wants to come into Charming after midnight, drive down herself so she's not noticed and so it doesn't make you and the club get any attention from people asking questions." She said impressed.

"Yup." Jax said smirking and taking a drink.

"She always was a smart one. Don't be a fool this time." She said as Jax rolled his eyes at hearing that for the 3rd time already.

"I know mom, ok. I was stupid. If she gives me a chance, I won't be a fool this time."

"Baby, she's giving you a chance and so is a higher power. What are the odds you'd even find her again at a road block in all of Canada? Then within hours of seeing you again she's helping you deal with your internal rat and tried her best to get you and Op released even if she ended up hurt in the crossfire. She wouldn't be coming back here if she wasn't wanting this chance. She's doing what you should have done years ago." She pointed out. "And saving this clubs ass while she does it. It's fate."

"The internal issue will be dealt with by the end of the day." Jax told her thinking about her fate and God comments. It was a miracle that she was there at that traffic stop in all of Canada the same time he and Opie were passing through.

"Good, you know you can't tell her a thing right?" Gemma said to Jax worried about the bounce back Drea could get with a missing or dead FBI agent that was undercover. The FBI will come looking and if they find Drea here, it could be big trouble for her.

"I know. "Jax said knowingly.

"She can't know a thing Jackson, names, who, what, where, nothing. You tell her it's been dealt with and that's it. Nothing that can implicate her, so when she's questioned, she's clueless."

"I know, I know. I'm not going to take any risks not when I'm close to getting her back." Jax told her seriously as Gemma nodded her head.

"She know about Abel?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah, she can't wait to meet him." Jax smiled. "She's not as thrilled though to meet Wendy." Jax sighed.

"That's my girl." Gemma proud that Drea probably wanted to beat Wendy to a pulp for what she did to that innocent little baby.

"Mom, please don't encourage her. Last thing we all need is her arrested for assault."

"Me? Innocent old me. Wouldn't think of it." Gemma smirked as Jax laughed and took another drink.

* * *

Seeing Gemma had the house in chaos and before he was heading back to the garage to work on some bikes, Jax figured he'd stop in and see Abel. He nodded at the Prospect guarding his sons door, protecting his baby from any rivals who might get an idea to use Abel against SAMCRO and told him he could take a break.

He went into the neonatal unit room Abel had been in for the past three months and suited up in the scrubs.

"Hey little guy." Jax said as he picked him up, fixing his little blue Sons of Anarchy hat as went over to the chair in the corner.

"You're the most special guy in here, only you have a special hat and a guard at the door." He started talking as he rocked the chair, Abel's bright eyes staring back at him. "Although when you look around, it kind of points out exactly who you are if someone wanted to grab you." He laughed. "That's why we have a prospect at the door, to keep you safe from anyone who may want to hurt your dad, grandfather, and uncles through you. You'll learn all about that when you're older." He smiled as a nurse came in with a tray of bottles and was surprised to see Jax there.

"Mr. Teller, wasn't expecting you here for his lunch feeding. Would you like to do it?" The nurse asked handing him one of the bottles.

"Sure." He said talking it as the nurse then went over to deal with the other babies.

"So, a friend of mine is coming soon." Jax said as he started talking to Abel again while giving him the bottle, knowing the nurse was out of ear shot.

"She's really smart and pretty, a firecracker. I've known her since I was a teenager. I really hope you're not a teenager like me, I wasn't that good." He laughed, "based on who your family is, you'll probably be exactly like me. She's going to love you and I think you're going to love her. We need to convince her to stay with us, what do you think?" Jax asked looking at Abel as he finished his bottle and slowly closed his eyes falling asleep.

"I'll take that as a yay vote and that I could count on you." Jax laughed as he continued rocking until the Prospect came back to his post at the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Friday had finally reached. Andy felt like this had been the longest week of her life, her shifts seemed endless. Her paper work never ending and her packing was driving her crazy. She hated airplane weight restrictions.

She finally had everything all packed she wanted to take including some gifts for Abel. She knew he was still not able to play with anything, so she bought clothes and a few toys. She tried to pack all her shoes which didn't work, so she pulled out all the boots except the rain boots.

When she arrived at work that morning she was ready, she was smiling and hoping for a great day. During Parade, Frank announced that she was leaving for vacation and she got an ovation and good byes. Sam still looked sullen, which made Marlo sullen. Nick looked like he still wanted to come along while Gail just gave him the evil eye. Looking around, Andy was realizing she's really ready to leave no work drama for a few weeks. Although she'd probably end up in a shootout within 24 hours of being in California.

"So you're all ready?" Tracy asked as they were dismissed. Andy got Oliver today, which made her happy. She hadn't gotten to spend much time with him and she wanted to before she left.

"All packed and ready to go. Going to run by dad's real quick before I go, run home for my bags and head to the airport."

"What time is your flight?" Nick asked as he and Dov walked up to Tracy and Andy at the coffee machine.

"7pm."

"Wow, that's cutting it close you only have 2 hours after your shift ends when you have to be at the airport plus rush hour traffic. Why didn't you just get a flight for tomorrow morning?" Dov asked.

Andy very well couldn't give the real reason as to why she's working all day, then taking a night flight arriving in the middle of the night, so she made one up.

"I like night flights, makes me sleep and get rest. Nothing else to do on the plane." She shrugged as she finished her and Oliver's coffee and saying she'd see them at the end of their shifts. Getting herself out of the line of questioning.

* * *

"Lets hope for an easy day, McNally." Oliver said as they headed out on the road.

"Don't jinx it Oliver, I have to be at the airport 2 hours after my shift ends."

"2 hours, you're cutting it close, in a rush to leave?" He said seriously.

"Oliver.."

"I wouldn't blame you, he's been an ass, but.." Oliver started before Andy cut him off.

"Oliver, I don't want to hear it."

"He loves you." he continued as Andy rolled her eyes. "I know he has a funny way of showing it, but you made him happy and he hasn't been since. He's been faking it and putting on an act. I see the way he looks at you. He thought you were with Collins and he flipped out when he saw you defended to the point of being written up and talked with the pretty boy biker."

"Jesus Christ, Oliver.." Andy wanting to end this conversation the second Jax got brought up. Oliver looked over at her tone and language. That didn't sound like normal Andy.

"Just while you're away think about things, think about past mistakes made. You're Andy McNally, you don't give up on what you want."

"I know Oliver, I don't." Thinking that she was going to do what Oliver said, but the past mistakes she made that she wanted to fix had nothing to do with Sam at all.

"I've let that go Oliver, Sam made his choices and I have made mine. There's no going back." She told him seriously. "Come on, lunch on me today, a treat for my last day, a gift to you." She told Oliver as Oliver looked at her with a new outlook.

A three week trip, spending time with family that she once lived with for years. He had to wonder if Andy had plans that she wasn't letting anyone else in on. It kind of felt with this offer to buy him lunch she was saying goodbye and that made him sad. He didn't want to lose her, he thought of her as one of his own and if she did leave he had a feeling his best friend was going to take a dark path and realize how much he ruined his own life by dumping Andy.

* * *

The end of the day came soon enough, after the initial awkward conversation with Oliver, he let the Sam topic go and they had a fun day patrolling around, picking up the average criminal along the way.

She went to take off her uniform, she had just finished handing in her service weapon to HR. She had her other one, but she wouldn't be able to fly with that. That would have to stay there in her apartment for now. They all had serial numbers anyway Andy thought, they'd be no use to her in Charming.

Gail, Marlo, Tracy, and a few other cops were all in the locker room as she went in to change.

She put on her jeans and a tank top, she had brought her traveling clothes with her to work. Save some time. She had an oversized plain black hoodie sweatshirt in her carry-on bag, along with her big fluffy full size pillow. She wasn't leaving that behind, she was going to use it to sleep on the plane.

"You all set?" Tracy and Gail said as they came up behind her.

"All ready." She smiled. She hugged them both good bye, Tracy a little more than Gail. Gail had been awkward and bitchy around her since the break up with Nick and with Nick following her around like a puppy she had the feeling why. Nick had let their cover story get to his head, which was another reason for her to be going. Nick needed to get over this before he ruined his real life for a fake cover story relationship that never existed.

She thought of saying something to Marlo and then chose against it. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the locker room just nodding at the others. Dov, Chris, and Nick were waiting by the door as she came out. She hugged them all.

"You need anything, call, keep in touch." Nick told her as Gail rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Andy said.

"Take care of yourselves, she told them all." As she waved and headed towards the exit. She looked back and saw Oliver, Frank, and Sam standing up looking down from the offices none of them looked thrilled. She waved and smiled at all of them and they waved back.

Then she turned back around, took a breath and walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

The pilot had just announced turn off all the electronics as Andy slept peacefully in her window seat on her plane, she had her pillow braced against the window and with her black hoodie on, she was comfortable and didn't want to move. They had about 20 minutes before landing and getting out of the plane it took forever, so she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Before she knew it they had landed. She sat up, grabbing all her stuff. Her purse, pillow, and carry-on from under the seat in front of her and got off the plane she headed towards baggage claim.

She started second guessing not having one of the SAMCRO guys meet her at the airport now when she realized she had to carry all this stuff herself. She's also second guessing her packing so much. She quickly found the luggage carts, dumping her 2 bags she had on her and her pillow on it and headed back over to the carousel to wait for the luggage. A good Samaritan helped her put her two suitcases on her cart when he saw her struggling with putting them on it herself. She thanked him and proceeded to push her cart towards the rental car counter.

The lady at the counter asked her if she had any preferences and Andy thought about it. Something dark, she was going to need a big trunk, she realized looking at her cart. She asked for a black SUV and they found her a new black Jeep and that was perfect. She quickly filled out the paper work and took all the insurance that was available because, well she was going to Charming. Getting her keys and processing the paper work took forever. When she finally got it all done, she looked down at her watch seeing the present time was 11:40pm.

She pushed her cart towards the car rental lot, going to the area her car was at. She quickly found it and loaded up her trunk. Putting all her bags in the back there and started her at least 90 minute drive to Charming. Jax had written down his new address for her on a piece of paper and she carried it in her wallet, she didn't expect her uncle Piney to be up at 2am in the morning when she eventually made it to Charming so her only stop was going to be Jax's.

She set out on the highway, leaving the big lights and the city behind her for the dark open and winding roads of the mountains. This new house Jax was living in was some new place, he said he moved a few times since the original small house they both lived in together when they were teens. It had been one of SAMCRO's safe house properties. Nobody was using it and Jax was being a pain to his parents, so he moved in there and before they knew it she was always there herself. She wondered what this new house looked like, she figured it had to be bigger since there was a baby now. She was betting Gemma had done all the work because Jax was not the decorating and furnishing type. She laughed.

Andy turned the radio on and sang along to the top 40 station and she continued her drive way faster than the speed limit. Something about Charming that made her follow no road rules at all barely. The further she got from the city, the less people there were on the roads she just loved it and felt the road. She knew this was why SAMRO did their transport of merchandise mostly at night. No witnesses, less collateral damage, but also made you feel free.

She remembered one time they had to do a day run, which ended up in a shoot out in rush hour traffic. Trigg started it all over someone cutting him off. If it's one thing you didn't want to do and that's cut a SAMRO member off on the road.

She eventually reached the "Welcome to Charming" brown wooden sign as she entered the town limits. At this time of night, early morning there wasn't much action happening. She drove slower trying to follow the Jax's directions he had written on the paper. Eventually pulling into the address and not seeing his bike anywhere around.

She got out of the Jeep and walked up to the front door, knocking and hearing nothing from inside.

"Seriously?" She muttered. She bent down and looked under the mat, finding a key taped to the inside. Jax wasn't stupid, he didn't leave keys under the mat which is the first place people look. She shrugged and opened the door with the key. Slowly walking in and looking around, seeing a note sitting on the ledge near the door.

"So sorry, had to go on a club run. Be back ASAP. Jax."

"Welcome back to Charming." She muttered before going back outside to the Jeep grabbing her purse, carry-on and pillow. She left the suitcases in the trunk. Jax could grab those when he showed up. She locked the Jeep and came back into the house and locked up the doors.

She looked around a little in the living room, definitely knowing it was Gemma's doing. This house looked way too clean and nice. Grabbing her pillow she threw it on the sofa and crawled on it to try and get some sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Jax was pissed to say the least, a shipment from Ireland was late and he had to go with Tig, Op, Chibs and Juice to go get it right around the time when Drea was due back into town. The guys told him they could handle it, but he was VP and he didn't want any issues with this shipment so he went along.

After securing the truck at TM, getting the cargo unloaded and placed in storage he quickly took off back home. Hoping Drea found the key he left there. He didn't usually leave any key outside, but he figured the under the mat would be the first place cops looked.

As he pulled up his bike outside his house he saw a California plates black Jeep and knew it had to be hers. He peaked in the trunk seeing two large looking suitcases and smiled. She brought more clothes than she needed, she may have not said it yet or will admit it but she wants to stay. He tried to open the trunk but it was locked, grabbing his keys he opened his front door and seeing the sight before him that made him happier than he has been in a long time.

Andy was curled up asleep on the coach with a large pillow. There was a purse, a sweater and another big duffel bag sitting on the floor.

Walking over to her and kneeling on the floor, he cradled his hand on her face and brushed her hair back. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey." She whispered waking up from her sleep.

"Hey." He smiled lifting her legs up and sitting on the coach putting her legs back down on his lap.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"A little after 3. Sorry, I wasn't here."

"S'ok." She said still sleepy while he laughed.

"Go back to sleep, I'll grab your bags from your trunk." He said getting up to make a move.

"Nooo." She whined reaching her arms up and pulling him down, so they were both now laying on the couch together. Her laying half on top of him at the edge of the sofa.

"Tomorrow, don't need it now. Sleep." She said as she drifted back to sleep and Jax smiled and did the same.

* * *

"Ugh," Andy groaned as she heard a knocking at the door. Jax also woke up suddenly at the loud intrusion and closed back his eyes.

"I know you're in there, saw your bike and Drea's rental open up." They heard Gemma yelling as she fumbled with looking for her keys. She would have opened up and walked right in, but with it being Andy's first night back she didn't want to walk into anything that was too much for her to see.

"Jesus, she couldn't wait till later." Jax said angrily as since Andy was on the end, she got up and walked over to the door letting Gemma in, so the knocking would stop and Jax could sleep some more. She had gotten like 5 hours on the plane and plus her hours at the house. Jax had just gotten the few hours of sleep since he came home after 3am and Andy didn't want him grumpy all day.

"Morning," Gemma smiled as she enveloped Andy in a hug. "It's so good to see you, baby."

"You too," Andy sighed happy to see her, as she was the only mother figure she ever really had. She loved Gemma and was scared of her at the same time, when she tried to pull anything on Uncle Piney when she first came to Charming and was just so angry at the world Gemma took on that roll of mother to slap her straight. Gemma was who got her the flower shop job to keep her busy. If Gemma knew that Andy's real mother had showed up, she'd be really pissed and probably want to fight her. To Gemma, family was everything and she didn't take lightly to the fact Andy's mother abandoned her only daughter to a drunk cop at home.

She hadn't even told her mother she was leaving Toronto for vacation, to be honest Andy didn't know where to take that relationship at all. She just felt like they were trying, but they were still strangers. Andy couldn't forget the past as much as wanted a relationship with her. She just wasn't her mother figure she had in her head, which made Andy guarded and reserved around her. That figure to her was Gemma.

"Well, you're dressed. Why are you two acting like you're still asleep and it's too early. I brought breakfast" Gemma said coming further in, seeing Jax laying on the sofa laying like a bum fully dressed eyes gone back to being closed.

"Came in late, we fell asleep like this." Andy said as she looked down at her jeans and tank she was still wearing while she smelled the breakfast Gemma had in her bag and suddenly became really hungry.

"Come on, I'll make coffee and we can go in the kitchen. Let him get his beauty rest." Gemma said as she rolled her eyes, seeing his guns and knives he carried on him sitting on her new coffee table. She put her arm around Andy and guided her towards the kitchen.

"It's 7am on Saturday, normal people are sleeping right now." Jax yelled without opening his eyes.

"Your coffee table is full of guns. Since when are we normal? " Gemma yelled back while Andy just giggled at how right Gemma was. Thinking how good it was to be back.


	15. Chapter 15

Andy and Gemma had been catching up in the kitchen, eating breakfast and drinking coffee. Gemma had been telling her about all the people in town and catching Andy up on some people she knew from highschool and around town.

"Unser's still Chief and his brother Hale, who went to school with you is his deputy." Gemma said. Knowing Andy would want some information on the police force if she wanted to transfer and get a job there. Gemma knew Unser would allow it.

"His douchebag, brother." Jax said as he waltzed into the kitchen dropping a kiss on Andy's lips and then one on his mom's cheek before he went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee before jumping to sit on the counter.

"We have chair's you know." Gemma muttered.

"What did Hale do to you?" Andy asked.

"He's got it out for us." Jax said.

"Ah, he's a by the book cop. Not like Unser." Andy said connecting the dots.

"Exactly, he's got some axe to grind. Chip on his shoulder."

"He was always nice to me." Andy shrugged.

"Yeah, he had the hots for you." Jax spat out as Andy rolled her eyes. "I need a shower." He declared as he gave his mom a glare and jumped off the counter to head to the bedroom. Andy could tell he was going to be a grump until he got the sleepiness out of him.

"Speaking of people who have the hots for other people, Tara from your school too is Abel's doctor." Gemma said as she seriously looked at Andy. Andy could tell there was something Gemma wasn't liking about the doctor more than her little crush she used to have on Jax. Andy figured that she had to be over that, same with Hale. They weren't kids anymore. If Hale did have his crush, it was going to make working along side him really uncomfortable along with his disdain for Jax and the rest of the MC.

"I remember her, she was a couple years older than me. She and Hale were the same age. Wow, a doctor good for her."

"Yeah, well she's taken it upon herself to be Abel's primary caregiver even though it's not her job since she's a surgeon. No matter how many times Jax tells her to contact me with questions or reports on Abel. She still uses the baby as a way to contact Jax. I don't like the way she looks at him, I never liked her."

"She's probably just being a careful doctor. I'm going to go to the hospital later to see Abel with Jax, I'll make sure to feel her out."

"Good. Glad to have someone on my team. I tell Jax and he tells me to just deal with it and just rolls his eyes at me. " Gemma said raising her glass. Jax and Gemma were used to girls fawning all over him and thinking he was this rock star in town but this was different, she was a doctor who was not supposed to be using an innocent baby to get laid. "I need to get to TM." Gemma said looking at her watch.

"I'll be back later to help get everything ready for the barbeque. Don't you do a thing, all you need to do is unpack." Gemma sternly told her as she got up.

"I have to do something to help." Andy said looking around and picking up some of the dishes.

"No, this is your welcome home party. You don't lift a finger, go see my grandson and make my son get your bags from your truck. Unpack, that's it. I'll be by with reinforcement help later to get everything ready." She said kissing her cheek and walking out the door.

* * *

"You don't have to go to TM?" Andy asked as Jax came back into the kitchen freshly showered and wearing a white SAMCRO t-shirt with his jeans. Andy had been loading up the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and putting the extra breakfast away.

"Nah, not till later. They know not to mess with me today." He said walking right up to her, turning her around to face him before grabbing her face and kissing her like he's wanting to do since last night. She didn't fight him at all, wrapping her hands his his hair as he lifted her up and placed her on the counter, moving to stand in between her legs as she wrapped hers around his waist.

Andy finally pulled back for air, resting her forehead against his. "Been wanting to do that for awhile huh?

"You have no idea." He whispered before kissing her again. Before lifting her off the counter and heading into his bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

"I need clothes." Andy giggled as she and Jax lay in bed hours later. It was probably lunch time by now she thought looking around for a clock.

"Clothes are over rated." He said pulling her close.

"Jax, I need to shower and wear clothes, your mom is going to show up back here soon to get ready for this party you agreed to have, remember." She told him lifting her head off his chest as she layed fully on top of his body.

"I never should have agreed to that." He said pulling her face back down to his and kissing her.

"Nope," she said pulling back. "I won't be naked and in bed with you when the other old ladies and your mom come over to give me a party." She said as she rolled off him and found his t-shirt on the floor. She quickly slipped the white SAMCRO t-shirt on that smelled like him and stood up staring at him not moving on the bed. Jax just stared at her, thinking she looked so incredible in his SAMCRO shirt.

"I'm going to shower, you're going to go get my suitcases." She told him as she went into the shower as Jax groaned, rolling over and grabbing his pants to do as she asked. Realizing that after he did that, he was going to need another shower himself, he smirked taking off to grab her keys to get those suitcases fast.

Another hour later, both of them were finally dressed and heading out towards the hospital so Andy could finally meet Abel. Andy pulled on a simple sundress and grabbed some flats from the suitcase full of shoes that Jax groaned at when he saw her open it. He wanted to know where all those were going to go, she said she could take all her stuff to Piney's and he shut up instantly. For someone whose wardrobe consisted only of white runners, jeans, hoodies and everything saying Sons of Anarchy or SAMCRO on it of course he didn't understand why she needed all these clothes and shoes. The great thing about his limited wardrobe was that he had lots of closet space.

Before they left Jax had handed her a door key and a un-serialized gun for her to carry in her purse. He also told her not to worry about any informants. She nodded knowing they figured out who it was and that Jax wanted her to know nothing about it.

She took the gun with no questions asked and put it in her Kate Spade crossbody leather purse making sure it wasn't noticeable. Covering it up with her random things like lipstick and gum. Before walking out the door, she looked back at the coffee table to make sure all Jax's stuff he carried with him were cleaned up and gone before Gemma and friends showed up.

The table was empty, so she locked the door with her key and got in her Jeep.

Andy had wanted out of the house as soon as possible, not wanting to be home when Gemma came back in because she would have asked what they had been doing all day and Andy knew she'd go beet red. So much for taking it slow and trying to figure out what to do Andy thought to herself as Jax pulled out of the driveway on his bike and she reversed in her Jeep to follow him. Who was she kidding, like she could ever resist Jax.

He had to go into TM and the clubhouse after the hospital visit, so they had to take both vehicles. She wondered how he was going to drive the baby around after he was released, Sam had no actual family type vehicle and the baby couldn't ride, _yet_. She knew this baby was probably going to be riding a bike before he could walk. The tricycle was already in his nursery.

She laughed to herself as she watched him navigate the streets in front of her like the pro he was. Glancing back once in awhile to make sure she was behind him. As he drove she could see the people on the streets staring at him when they stopped at red lights. Recognizing him as the next in line to take over SAMCRO, some of them on the street looked at him like he famous, that he was cool, girls just looked at him like he was so hot. They had no idea, she thought.

They made their way to the hospital visitor parking, both parking next to each other. Walking into the hospital hand in hand. Which garnered them more looks, because she was for sure not Jax's ex-wife and a lot of these people had never seen her before, she definitely didn't look like the normal girls that hang around SAMCRO members.

"Wonder what the gossip about me will be by the end of the day." She asked as they walked towards neonatal.

"They'll probably think you're my nanny." He laughed as she rolled his eyes. They reached the nursery door, Andy knowing which one it was based on the Prospect standing out front.

"Miles, this is Drea. My old lady." He told him as Mile's eyes got wide at the surprise and confusion. He had no idea who she was, where she had come from all of a sudden or that Jax even had an old lady. Nobody never even referred to Wendy that way, in fact they were told Wendy was his ex-wife, but wasn't ever his old lady. His reaction made Andy want to laugh.

"Nice to meet you Miles." She said as she put her hand out for him to shake. Seeing that he was tongue tied and confused. He looked back at Jax who was looking at Miles annoyingly.

"Nice to meet you, mam." He said blushing as they shook hands. She smiled at him, telling him that Drea was just fine. Jax glared at the Prospect blushing while he was staring at Andy.

"She's to be treated like you do Abel, protect at all costs. Got it? She can come and go see the kid whenever and what ever she says goes. " Jax told him sternly.

Miles nodded his head. As Andy just smiled at him reassuring, wanting him to be at ease around her. She could tell Jax was glaring him down.

Jax went into the room and grabbed scrubs for both he and Andy to put on. She put her purse down and threw the plastic garb on walking closer into the room and instantly going straight to the little plastic crib to the baby with the Sons of Anarchy blue beanie hat on his little head. She was instantly in love, the hat alone mad her fall in love. He looked just like his daddy.

She slowly picked up Abel, cradling him against her and going to sit on the chair in the car.

"Hey, little man. I'm Andrea, or Andy or Drea. What ever you want although you won't be talking for awhile. I really like your hat, it's really cute." She cooed at him as Jax came to stand behind her, touching Abel's cheek.

"You've gotten bigger. Pretty soon you'll be running out of here." Jax told him as Abel kept his eyes focused on Andy.

"How long did they say he had to stay?" Andy asked Jax not taking her eyes off Abel.

"They want to keep him until he's at a target weight, he's almost there." Jax told her.

"Good, he's too cute to be left here in this ugly hospital. Huh, aren't you." She said staring at Abel who stared back at her making gurgling sounds and blowing bubbles. "I think he likes me." She said making silly faces at Abel.

Jax laughed looking at Abel's reaction to Andy, it was pretty much the smitten reaction that Miles had.

"I think you're right."


	17. Chapter 17

Andy and Jax had been with Abel over an hour, she got to feed him, change his diaper and had rocked him to sleep. She was smitten and Jax loved watching them bond. He could tell already Abel adored her.

She had just put him back down in bassinet when Jax's phone went off. Andy looked back behind her as Jax, took the phone and went out in the hall. She stayed with Ab lfor a little while longer, making sure he didn't wake up, then she stepped outside joining Jax.

"Sorry, I gotta go." He told her, kissing her quickly on the lips as he finished his conversation and hung up.

"Ok, I'll stay a little while longer to give your mom some more time to do her thing. Then I'll head home." She said.

"Home?" He questioned smirking at her.

"You know what I mean." She said blushing.

"I know, and I like it. See ya at home." He said waving as he walked down the hall after giving Miles a nod that she decoded into meaning take care of his people.

"So Miles," Andy said turning around to look at him, wanting to get to know him better as she stood outside the window where she could watch Abel. "Been a Prospect long?"

"No, just some months." He said shy to talk to her.

"At least almost a year to go, huh."

"Yeah, a long way to go." He said.

"Well, you look like you're doing a good job. Jax wouldn't have you here with Abel if he didn't trust you a lot." She told him as he smiled. Miles never got compliments, he had no idea what they thought of him. It was nice to hear that he was hopefully doing good.

"I'm going to go grab a bottle of water, can I get you anything?" She asked Miles noticing he had nothing on him. Wondering if they weren't allowed to eat or drink while on a post.

"No, thanks." He told her, thinking how really nice she was. He wondered if he was supposed to follow her or stay with the baby. He figured baby, always baby.

"Ok, I'll be back. You stay right here." She told him, in case he was unsure of what to do since Jax told him to look after them both.

Andy went down the hallway to the vending machine, grabbed a bottle of water and headed back to sit with Abel.

She nodded at Miles as she went back into the room and put on another pair of scrubs. She picked up a fussing Abel out of the bassinet and went to rock him a bit in the chair until he hopefully went back to sleep.

She looked up when hearing the door open seeing her old school mate Tara walking in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea..Drea?" She said in a very surprised tone.

"Hi Tara, or should I say Doctor Knowles. Congratulations, a doctor that's great." Andy said smiling at her.

"Thanks, you visiting with Abel? Does Jax know you're here? " She said still shocked at seeing Andy back in Charming and holding Jax's son.

"Yes, do you think the Prospect would let me in here if Jax or Gemma didn't?" Andy said as she kept rocking as Abel looked at her refusing to close back his eyes. "Jax just left." She added.

"Oh, well I guess you're in town visiting your family?" Tara said as Andy looked up at her. Still a surprised and unexpected look on Tara's face and tone. Now Andy knew she was on a fishing expedition for information.

"Yes, I'm on a vacation. Visiting my family." Andy said.

"That's nice, I'm sure your family is happy for you to be back for a few days."

"Yes, they are. I'm heading to meet them for a little party soon." She smiled.

As Tara just looked at her and looked at her with Abel. Andy didn't know where Tara got the few days assumption was, obviously it was bait for Andy to tell her how long she was staying and Andy wasn't going to give it to her. Andy knew that Tara knew about her and Jax's past, she was wanting to know about her and Jax's present. Andy could totally tell. Andy was wrong, high school was still present all these years later. Tara still had her crush, now her only hope was that Hale was over his.

"I'm not sure if you know, but Abel's mom hasn't been able to be with him, so he's been needing extra attention. It's not good for him to get attached to people that won't be there. He's looking for that comfort. It could cause development issues with his weight if he gets too attached and then someone leaves." Tara told her in a doctorly way, Andy just looked at her and sized her up. Knowing that this was beyond a doctor conversation to have.

"I didn't realize that was part of your job description, deciding who Jax let see the baby and who didn't. Isn't that up to Jax and even Gemma?" Andy said matter of factly to Tara. Knowing very well that Gemma was right. Andy did not trust this doctor at all, ex-school mate or not, she didn't like her.

"Yes, yes of course it's up to the family." She fumbled as Andy just stared at her with a stone look on her face. "I'm just letting you know since you've been here awhile from a medical stand point.." she continued before Andy stopped her.

"Ok, stop right there. I understand what you're telling me and I will take it under advisement and I will discuss it with his father and grandmother. Since it is a medical development issue and all. Thank you for letting me know." Andy said as Tara looked a little taken back that Andy was going to go to Jax and Gemma with her comments and that Andy had dismissed her like that. Gemma already hated her, Tara realized how stupid she was.

Andy smiled as Tara nodded and with a ghost look on her face walked back outside the neonatal.

"We need to get you out of here, gain some weight fast little man. You need springing from the weird doc that still gotta crush on your daddy." She baby talked to Abel as Abel smiled and giggle back at her not understanding at all what Andy was telling him.

About 30 minutes later, Abel had fallen back asleep in Andy's arms. Andy got up and put him in the basinette back. It was almost four o'clock and she was probably going to need to head out soon to get back to the house for the barbeque.

Andy shred her scrubs and quietly left the room.

"I'm heading out now Miles." She told him.

"Have a good night." He told her.

"Oh, I have a question. Dr. Knowles, she go in there a lot."

"Not really much anymore, she used to before but Gemma threatened her to stay away from her grandson unless he needed medical attention." He told her as Andy smiled at Gemma's antics.

"That sounds like Gemma, make sure she is following what Gemma told her. See you later." Andy waved at him as she left.


	18. Chapter 18

Andy made it home to a full house looking at it. Cars lined the street while Gemma's car was in the driveway, so she parked behind her. She didn't notice any bikes, so they guys were definitely not here yet.

She walked in and smiled at the commotion going on in the kitchen. Luanne and some of the others were all cutting up vegetables. Gemma was marinating steaks and other meat to barbeque they had everything under control.

"Drea!" Luanne squealled as she saw her.

"Hi Luanne" Andy said as she walked in coming over to give her a hug. She greeted everyone and thanked them for all the work they were doing for her welcome home party. She sat on the kitchen stool and offered to do something which garnered her a glare from Gemma.

"Nobody listen to her." She barked as Andy laughed.

"In that case, I'm just going to change and get ready." Andy said jumping off the stool and nodding her head towards the bedroom looking at Gemma.

"I'll be right back." Gemma told the others as she followed Andy into Jax's room locking the door behind her.

Gemma looked around noticing the unmade bed and the very full suitcases laying on the floor not unpacked yet.

"I though you two slept on the sofa?" Gemma asked knowing that bed was made before she left the house yesterday.

Andy turned bright red and just said "crap" loudly. As Gemma laughed.

"It's ok honey, that's more than I need to know. Didn't get a chance to unpack?"

"No, not yet. We spent the day with Able. I'll do some now while I get ready. I think all my jeans are at the bottom so I'm going to have to empty this one." She said pointing to the big one full of clothes.

"How's my grandson?" Gemma asked lighting up at the mention of him.

"Perfect." Andy sighed. "He's the cutest baby ever." She beamed.

"I know, he's his father's spitting image. Is there something you want to tell me?" Gemma asked Andy wondering what she needed her in the bedroom for.

"You were right, about Tara." Andy told her as Gemma's face went to stone.

"What did the good little Doctor do?" She asked angrily.

"Not much what she did, but what she said. She basically told me that I shouldn't be holding or spending much time with Able since I was only here for a few days on vacation. That it would hurt his medical development."

"That little bitch. Where did she get you were only spending a few days?"

"Wishful thinking, I suppose. I didn't correct or enlighten her at all. She was fishing a lot, wanting to know where I was staying, how long. I just told her that it wasn't her job to be visitation police and that I would discuss it with you and Jax. She went as pale as a ghost after that."

"Yeah, she and I had a serious conversation before about her over stepping her boundaries."

"Well the Prospect said she's been abiding by what you told her and I told him to make sure she did, when I left today." Andy said as she started to make the bed.

"Glad you told me, we'll deal with her." Gemma stated.

"I think once Abel's out of there it'll be ok, they'll be no interaction anymore."

"Yeah, but it's a small town. That doc needs to learn her place." Gemma said menacingly as Andy finished making the bed and started on the suitcase.

"I'll tell Jax about her later, just want to have a fun relaxing night you know? But I wanted to let you know that you were right about her."

"Thanks hun, you do some unpacking and I'm heading back out there to chop some meat with a big knife." Gemma said as she walked out.

Andy laughed knowing at the image that would be in Gemma's head as she chopped.

For Andy trying to unpack was not easy. She could not believe Jax had so many pairs of jeans, she also didn't understand how he didn't use the closet at all. He had like 2 plaid shirts hanging up and that's it. She decided the best way to unpack would be to hang up most of everything. She started with all the dresses and hung them all up. Then she grabbed pants hangers and hung up all her skirts and nice pants. She put all her shorts on the shelf in the closet and then stacked her jeans up there next to it. She found 2 empty drawers which she figured Gemma cleared out some of the 10523 t-shirts shirts Jax had. She put all her underwear and PJ's in one. Then all her t-shirts and tops in the other.

Now she just stared at the suitcase of shoes. Just when she was about to tackle it Jax walked into the room.

"Hey." He said to her walked over to her and giving her a kiss.

"Hi, I'm just unpacking." She smiled shrugging her shoulders.

"I see that, I like it." He said as he glanced at the suitcase full of shoes. Then looked back at her smirking.

"Why don't you leave that challenge to later, Op, Piney and your family is outside." He told her watching her eyes light up.

"Ok, let me change real quick." She said as she grabbed a pair of skinny jeans she had left out on the bed and nice white flowy sleeveless blouse before running into the bathroom to change locking the door behind her.

"You can change out here you know?" Jax said to her as he was amused at her antics.

"Umm, in case you haven't noticed we have a house full of people and anyone can walk in at any moment." She yelled from behind the door.

"Nobody will walk in here, knowing I'm in here." Jax smirked as he himself took off his cuts and just left his white SAMCRO t-shirt on with his pair of jeans.

"Really? You think Tig wouldn't just walk in here?" She said not believing him.

"May be Tig." Jax laughed as she came out of the bathroom looking gorgeous in her tight jeans.

"You look hot." He looked at her up and down.

"I just made that bed after your mother questioned me about it. Don't even thing about it. Let's go!" She said grabbing his hand and dragging him out of their room.


	19. Chapter 19

"Uncle Piney!" Andy squeeled as she came into the backyard with Jax right behind her. She ran over to her uncle, hugging him tightly.

"So good to see you." He whispered, hugging his niece back. He never had a daughter, Andy was the closest thing he had. Opie disappointed him a lot, but never Andy, she walked on water in Piney's eyes.

"Hey, share old man." Clay said slapping Piney on the back.

Andy laughed, letting go of her uncle and looked at Clay smiling.

"Hi Clay."

"Hello sweetheart. Come here." Clay said enveloping her in his arms, another father figure to her that she loved and had missed. "Thank you." He whispered to her, knowing she'd know what he meant. Thank you for having Jax and Opie's back, thank you for telling Jax about the tail in Canada, thank you for telling them about the rat, thank you for saving all of them and their club from what ever charges they could have ended up with from the Feds.

"You don't have to thank me. I'd do anything to keep you guys safe." Andy told him. Pulling back and looking around the back yard. Tig, Chibs and Opie were standing by the table with the beer and liquor. Jax was still behind her, just leaning on the deck porch watching Andy and everyone so happy to see her again.

She ran over to Tigs and he laughed hugging her picking her up, telling her how hot she looked and swung her around. Jax smirked and shook his head before yelling "watch it man!" to him.

"I know i know, she's taken." Tig yelled back as they laughed.

Andy hugged Opie, Bobby,and Chibs. Got herself a beer and sat down with them. They laughed, joked around and caught up with the guys she considered brothers.

"Don't you dare tell me not to mess it up again." Jax smirked as Clay came behind him clapping him on the shoulder as they both watched Andy laugh with the guys.

"Been hearing that a lot have you?" Clay asked with a tint of humor in his voice.

"Once or twice." Jax muttered.

"Well, then I'm not going to tell you anything. Father to son, you're the smartest man I know and I know you don't need anyone to tell you how special that one over there is."

"Thanks."

As Clay and Jax watched them all enjoy themselves, Halfsack, Juice and Happy came in behind them.

"Hey bro, gonna introduce us to your old lady?" Juice asked eyeing Andy with wide eyes.

"If you keep looking at her like that, no I'm not. " Jax said slapping him upside the back of the head. As they laughed.

"C'mon." Jax said bringing them over to the rest of the guys and introducing them. Andy was really happy to finally put faces to the names. Hugging all the guys and started talking with them to get to know them.

"Hey, one of you come over here and help." Gemma called coming out with a tray of meat to girl.

Opie and Trig both went over to fire up the bbq and get the food from Gemma. Giving Andy some time with the new guys she didn't know yet.

Piney grabbed some tequila which didn't go unnoticed to Andy.

"Uncle Piney, I see you. Put it down." She yelled over at him which caused the rest of them to laugh at him being caught. Everyone else knew he wasn't supposed to be drinking the hard liquor but none ever called him on it because he just got mad and said he can do what he wanted. However, with Andy he dropped the bottle like it was on fire.

"Oooh Piney's whipped." Juice said laughing, "never saw him drop a drink like that." Juice looked on amazed.

"Yeah, he's scared of Drea." Bobby said. "She's the only one who could whip him in line." Bobby knowing it will be good for Piney's health to have her back around.

"Good to have your girl back, huh?" Clay said coming up to Piney who went for the beer instead. Piney glared at him which made Clay laugh.

"Yeah, it is. Closest to a daughter I have."

"Yeah, me too." Both said observing all the guys around them. Joking, drinking, laughing with Andy.

"Her father is going to hate me."

"She's not going back." Clay stated.

"She's not going back." Piney repeated.

"Oh well, works out good for us and especially my boy." Clay said.

"Yeah, not for me though when her father finds out and calls me up." Piney said not wanting to have that conversation.

"Look at her, look how happy she is. That's worth a yelling match on the phone. Hand the phone to me, when he calls. I'll set him straight." Clay suggested.

"I'm sure, that will help." Piney said rolling his eyes and Clay shrugged.

"What you two talking about over here." Jax said coming up to them.

"How pissed your future-father-in-law is going to be at me when he finds out his little girl isn't coming home." Piney stated. While they all looked over at Andy so care free and happy. They all knew she wasn't going back to Canada for long, she was going to move back. It was just a matter of her saying the words outloud.

Jax just smirked, "give me the phone when he calls." He said as Clay smirked and Piney shook his head at the both of them. "Exactly what I said, my son." Clay said as they clinked their beer bottles together to cheers while Piney shook his head at the two of them muttering "you 2 are exactly alike."

"If he saw her suitcases, he knows already." Jax joked.

"Pack a lot did she?" Clay asked amused.

"Jesus Christ, she has one whole suitcase of just shoes and crap. No clothes, just shoes and other stuff. She never had this much shoes before. It's sitting in the middle of the bedroom open, no idea where we're supposed to put all that."

"Trust I know, my boy. I know." Clay muttered looking over at Gemma directing Tig and Opie over the barbeque.


	20. Chapter 20

Unser showed up at Jax's before his shift, Gemma and Clay had told him to stop by for a family barbeque for Piney's niece Drea who was back in town. Unser remembered her, she and Jax were quite the teenage romance, he also remembered his brothers displeasure of that.

Hale had a unrequited secret crush on the younger than him girl, who was very involved with Jax Teller. Hale had said he didn't know what a straight A student was doing with the next leader of the club. Based on this party being at Jax's he wasn't sure what was going on with them, so he didn't tell Hale that his crush was back in town or that she was at Jax's place. He didn't know anything about their break up, just that she left one day and nobody brought her up to Jax unless you wanted a bullet in you.

Unser remembered her being a sweet girl with a back bone like that of Opie or any other SAMCRO member. He spit out his coffee when Gemma told him she had become a cop. Hale was going to love that, he thought to himself. It made no sense that a cop would be back together with Jax or SAMCRO.

"Hello, Andrea." Unser said using her full name as he known her, as he came to see her in the backyard. She was sitting and laughing with their Prospect while Jax drank beers with the other guys at far end of the same table. Unser thought they didn't look back together.

"Chief Unser, so nice to see you. Thanks for coming." She said hugging him.

"Nice to see you too, you look great. Heard you're a cop." He said as she laughed.

"Yes, Toronto PD Rookie. I'm on leave right now, came to spend some time."

"That's great, good for you. We could always use the help on Charmings force." He told her seriously, but not expecting her to leave the big city for this corrupt town.

"I'll think about that." She told him, surprising Unser.

"Really? You thinking about staying here more long term?" He questioned her.

Andy looked up and over at Jax, in his own world with his club all drinking and smoking. Teasing each other and eating wings.

"Yes, I am. It's home you know?" She shrugged.

"Well, as long as I'm Chief you got a spot on my force. Do they all know you're a cop?" Unser asked confused at to how this would work with her so close to the club.

"Oh of course. I understand how that could be a problem with the PD."

"You'd be a cop like me?" Unser said basically asking if she'd be a cop who worked along with SAMCRO.

"Yes, I'd have to be." Andy told him honestly. "I wouldn't do anything that could hurt my family."

Unser nodded, knowing she was honest and he was in no position to throw stones on a cop helping out SAMCRO. He thought about it, about him retiring. This could work perfectly in his favor. SAMCRO needed someone on their side on the force. If she joined the force, she could take Unser's position in doing that. As long as Hale didn't get rid of her, but if he still had his crush he was sure Hale wouldn't do that. However, also if he did still have his crush, Jax may kill him.

"Well, like I said. You've got a job with me, if you need one." Unser told her before he bid his goodbyes because he had to get back to the station.

* * *

Andy was having the time of her life, enjoying herself like she hasn't had in a long long time.

"Hey Drea, wanna explain to me how you decided to be a cop? Tig asked the million dollar question as they all sat down to eat dinner, scattered around the back yard. Andy was sitting next to Jax with Clay and Gemma next to them.

Andy laughed looking at Jax who wanted to hear the story himself.

"Well, this one had said he didn't want me around guns everyday." She said nodding to Jax and smirking. Jax laughed took a drink of his beer knowing he was exactly right. "So I found myself a job where I'd have to carry one around, everyday." She said picking up her beer and saluting it towards Jax, as they all laughed.

Jax put his hand around her back and pulled her in, giving her a kiss on the side of her head as he just shook his head at her.

"I knew it." He said out loud to the table. Proud of himself and for her to spite him like that. As they all continued eating and enjoying their family dinner.

* * *

A week had passed since Andy had been back in Charming, she spent most of the time at the hospital, home, Opie's house or at TM. She kept her return quiet, didn't go out with Jax in public a lot. She hung out a lot with Opie's kids. Helping out his mother with taking the kids to school and to their soccer practices and games. One day she and Jax drove them down to the beach. She could tell Opie had basically checked out with the kids at this point, he loved them but when he looked at them he saw Donna and that just broke his heart.

He was doing better since she'd been back according to Jax. Before he wasn't coming home at all and now he was most of the time. When she wasn't helping out Opie she had been at the hospital helping out Gemma with Abel. Getting ready to bring him home, his real doctor, his Pediatrician had said only a few more days. She hadn't seen Tara at all since that day, she wasn't sure if Gemma got to her or not. If she did, that would explain her absence around Abel and her lack of calls to Jax.

Andy's world was about to be a lot more different she thought as she sat outside of TM on the picnic bench watching cars be worked on and come and go. A baby coming home, it wasn't her baby, but a baby she might be responsible for none the less. Andy thought if she was ready to be a mom, and she realized that you're never really ready. But she loved Jax and she loved Abel, she was ready to take this responsibility on. She and Jax needed to have that talk, she was finally ready for it.

She realized she hadn't spoken to her dad since she arrived in Sacramento. She called him to let him know she had landed and she'd give him a call in a few days. Looking at the time, she figured he'd be home now. Pulling out her cell phone, she called his number. She also noticed some missed texts she didn't answer from Tracy, Dov and Nick all hoping she was ok and enjoying her vacation. She thought she was going to have to send responses back or they'd keep texting.

"Hello? Andy?"Her dad answered, knowing it was her from the caller id.

"Hi dad, can you hear me?" She asked thinking the connection sounded static.

"Yes, just a bad connection, I'm out at the market." He told her.

"Oh sorry, I can call back later."

"No, no. How are you?"

"I'm great, enjoying warm California temperatures. I'm having fun. Went to the beach, spending lots of time outside."

"Well that's good." He said apprehensively.

"Dad.." She sighed knowing he wasn't happy that she was enjoying herself.

"Are you coming home?"

"Yes, dad you have my itinerary and flight information."

"You know what I mean, Andrea Elizabeth."

"Dad, I don't want to get into a deep conversation about this on my cell phone, calling long distance. Just wanted to check in and see if you were doing ok." She said noticing a cop car now pulling into the lot.

Andy stood up, waving her hand to Halfsack in the garage pointing towards the guest that was incoming. Halfsack nodded and went towards the back of the garage where Jax and Opie were working on a bike. Andy sat back down, with one eye on the car pulling in, wanting this conversation to end even faster now.

"Ok, ok. I get it. Been in any shoot outs yet?" He asked not being able to help himself.

"Bye dad." She said sighing and hanging up the phone. Not wanting to get into a fight with him or deal with this right now. She turned the phone off, knowing her dad was going to call back instantly and apologize, she didn't want to hear it right now.

She stood up, seeing the cop car come to a stop as Jax and Opie along with Juice, Halfsack, and Tigg come from the shop behind her. They all stood there as a plain clothes officer they didn't recognize and Hale came out of the car, Hale instantly looked right in her direction with a surprise at seeing her again.

"Oh crap." She muttered sitting back down at the bench. With the way he looked at her, she didn't think he was over his crush she thought.

"Can we help you Hale?" Jax asked walking up to him as the others stood back, Andy sat there and Hale glanced from her to Jax and back to her.

"Isn't that Andrea McNally? Piney's niece." He asked Jax. Confused as to what she was doing back here and how long she had been back, not to mention what she was doing there at TM.

"That's why you're here to ask questions about Drea?" Jax said getting pissed. Andy sighed got up, looked behind her at Chibs and whispered "go" before walking into the garage office. Chibs nodded at her and slowly walked up behind Jax, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid with his hot headed jealous temper.

"No, I'm here to let you know that we've got reports of a shoot out and are here to check it out." Jax and Chibs both looked confused. There was no guns going off here.

"Nope, all good on this front. Waste of a trip." Jax told him seriously, slanting his head letting Hale no he was not welcome.

"Ok. Any other complaints and we get a warrant." Hale said seriously, but begrudgingly got in his car looking back at the table where Andy had been sitting before, noticing that Andy had left the area and gone somewhere. Hoping he'd get to talk to her and see her again. The other guy just looked around and said nothing, getting back in the car.

Jax glared as he left and pulled out of the lot.

Chibs looked at him and asked "what are you thinking Jackie?"

"I'm thinking he still wants my girl and I want to beat his head in." Jax said seriously.

"I figured that much, I meant about the shots."

"I would think he lied and made up an excuse to just show up here to see Drea, but he looked too surprised that she was here. He had no idea, which means someone really did call in a fake report about shots or the cops have something else up their sleeve."

"Could it be the Feds? The other guy with him?" Chibs asked wondering who their other guest was.

"I don't know, but let's find out." Jax said turning around and walking back into the club house with all the guys following behind.


	21. Chapter 21

After her phone call with her dad and the cop visit earlier at the shop, Andy decided to head out and do some relaxing shopping.

She leisurely walked down Main street. Walking in and out of the little shops, she had bought some clothes for Abel because he was going to start growing so fast when they brought him home.

She picked up some things she'd left back in Canada and needed, like more socks. Instantly grabbing a couple packs for Jax too. She looked down in her arms and smiled, baby clothes, clothes for her, clothes for Jax. She was shopping like a mom and wife.

Like an old lady.

After she checked out, wanting to check the time she remembered she had turned her phone seeing it not on.

"Shit." She said turning it back on and finding 5 missed calls and voice mails from her father. She instantly hit call back, not bothering with even listening to the voice mails.

He answered, but before she could even say hello he started talking. "I'm so sorry, I know you care a lot about Piney and his club, that you care for Jax. I shouldn't have said what I did." Tommy told her. Andy not really believing him, this was his pattern he'd show his displeasure, how he didn't approve then apologize when she took offense.

"It's fine." She said as she walked out of the store she was in and into another one. Not even realizing it was a mens store.

"No, it's not Andy. I'm really sorry. You were happy and telling me about your trip and I was a jerk."

"Yeah, you were. Forget about it, dad. I don't expect you to understand anymore." She said resigning to the fact her father will never approve or get her family here. He doesn't understand what growing up alone in a home having to be an adult too fast with alcoholic cop father, a mother who had screaming matches with him everyday until she just disappeared for good was like.

He doesn't understand that coming from that to here, where everyone had such love for her and sense of family would make her happier than being there. She was always searching for something in Toronto, trying to figure herself out and find something, someone to make her happy, where as here.

She just was happy.

As her father talked she walked around the other store she was in, seeing some dress shirts on sale. Jax definitely needed some of those, she picked up a plain black one and a plain white one figuring that would work with his cuts and headed to the cashier.

"I'm fine about it dad, really." Andy said. "Hold on," she told him as she juggled the phone and her wallet. She grabbed some cash, handing it to cashier as he handed her back the change and bag.

"I'm back." She said telling her dad, as she was juggling all her bags and the phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Just some shopping in town, they have the cutest small town family owned shops. Picking up some stuff."

"Oh, that's nice. You alone?" He asked innocently as Andy rolled her eyes. She knew that was supposed to really mean, is Jax with you.

"Yes, alone. It's a work day, people are at work."

"That's great, enjoy your time." He said relieved not wanting her around what ever the Sons of Anarchy called work. Andy walked out of the story and continued down the street, wanting something to drink. She popped into one of the diners and took a seat. Knowing she wouldn't be able to juggle a drink her hand and the phone. A waitress quickly came up to her.

"Can I have a vanilla milkshake to go?" She asked the waitress as she nodded her head and took off.

"You at a restaurant now?"

"A diner, just grabbing a drink. I should let you go dad. My hands are full with my bags." She could actually juggle the phone, bags and a drink but she was over this conversation. It was too awkward, she was still mad.

Tommy laughed. "A lot of shopping, huh?" He asked her.

"Yeah, picking up random stuff."

"Ok, well you enjoy your day and I'll take you soon. Bye Andy." He said honestly hoping she did enjoy her time there.

"Bye dad." She said hanging up. Andy looked at her phone and sighed. She opened up the text messenger and clicked Dov, Nick, Tracy, Gail, and Chris's names. She figured the easiest way to reply to them was one mass text.

She quickly typed a generic message. Telling them she's having a great time in California, loving the time she spending with her family, how she went to the beach and today she's shopping. Signs off with see you soon and clicked send.

She threw that phone in her bag and then grabbed her other one. The new pre-pay one Jax had given her to use while in Charming. It wasn't a listed number and the phone wasn't traceable. As she waited for her milkshake, she dialed Jax's cell number.

Before she could even say hello, he too answered the phone and started talking.

"You wanna tell me what happened with you and your old man?" Jax questioned.

"You have hours of free time?" She said trailing off in thought. Then wondering how he even knew.

"How.."

"Halfsack was worried, saw you mad on your Canada phone and hang up on someone." He told her knowing she was wondering how he even knew.

"I connected the dots that it had to be your dad you were speaking to." He said proud of himself.

"Well, aren't you a detective. You should join the Charming PD." She joked.

"Yeah, me and Hale could be partners." He spitted out sarcastically.

"Jax.."

"I'm fine, really. Where are you?" He said calming down.

"Diner, did some shopping. Bought us socks, Able some stuff."

"You bought me socks?" He asked amused.

"Yes, shut up. I did laundry the other day do you know how many you have with holes?" She asked.

"No, I didn't. Thanks babe." He said still laughing.

"You're welcome." She said smiling as the waitress brought her the milkshake. Andy mouthed thank you and handed her the cash. Getting up with all her bags again, juggling her phone and now her milkshake."I'm going to be here for awhile." He said apologetically. Knowing they had to find out who was Hale's friend.

"That's fine. I'm heading back to the car now. Going to go see Abel for his dinner and then head home. To throw out all your old socks." She laughed as she walked back in the direction of her she walked down the block the closer she got to her car she realized she wasn't alone.

Hale was hanging around it. He must have saw her rental at TM, she thought to herself. Thinking if she should tell Jax or not.

She decided on not, because he'd probably show up with a gun.

"Ok, see you later." Jax said hanging up. Andy just saying a quick "bye."

As Andy continued walking up to her car to see what exactly her old friend and Jax's foe wanted.

* * *

"Hi Deputy Hale, long time no see." She said smiling walking up to her car. She pressed the unlock button and opened her trunk. She dumped all her bags in the trunk, Hale looking at the bag names. She saw him see the baby store, mens store bags.

"It has been. You staying in town visiting long?" He said as he helped her lock the trunk.

"Thanks and no, I'm going at the end of next week." She told him.

"Oh, that's too bad." He said looking conflicted. She couldn't tell if he looked relieved or disappointed. She think it was a mixture of both.

"You just in town visiting Piney? I saw you at TM earlier." He said, making Andy know instantly he was now fishing for information. She thought he and Tara would be perfect for each other.

"Visiting everyone, Piney, Opie, his kids. I thought it was you I saw you earlier, you were with a another guy I didn't recognize. " She said smiling and taking a drink of her milk shake.

She could tell he wanted to know more, he was dying to press the issue of her purpose of visit. However, she wanted to know more too.

"Yeah, Justin, he's just on assignment a new FBI agent in town wanting dirt on all SAMCRO's illegal dealings." He told her. "You meet Jax's kid? His wife?" Hale asked her. Andy smirked at how Hale had decided to play this. He wanted to trash Jax to her. Bring up illegal doings, Jax having an ex-wife and a baby.

"I've met Abel, he's so beautiful. Wendy, not yet she's still in ICU after her latest drug binge. I'm actually heading over there right now. So I have to go." She said in a rush to go get to Abel before his dinner.

"Well, may be we can have dinner one night before you go?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Hale, I don't think that would be a good idea. I have a boyfriend. Also my uncle is SAMCRO, my cousin is SAMCRO. I can't be having dinner with you. Would look bad on a lot of sides." She said as she opened her car door and got in.

"See you around." She called as she waved before starting her car and pulling out onto the street.

Hale waved back disappointed that she had a boyfriend back in Toronto and not realizing at all that he played right into her hand and gave her the information SAMCRO was looking for all afternoon in a matter of minutes.

As she made it on the main road heading towards the hospital she grabbed her cell quickly hitting redial back for Jax's number.

"Miss me already?" He asked.

"Always, but I actually have a purpose to this call. The guy with Hale earlier, he's a new FBI agent. His name is Justin, don't know the last time. He's in town for you guys."

"Do I even want to know how you got this information?" Jax asked walking over to where Juice was working on the computer trying to find information on the guy who was with Hale earlier. Jax grabbed a pen and wrote Justin and FBI on the paper showing it Juice which made him look up surprised at how Jax got this information. Jax mouthed "Drea" which made Juice eyes go wide and then go back to the computer and start searching again.

"No, you don't." Andy said seriously.

"Drea." He said sternly.

"I'm almost at the hospital, trying to make dinner time feeding. I'll tell you later, when you're with me. Bye love ya." She said hanging up really quickly not even giving him a chance to stop her or say anything in return.


	22. Chapter 22

Andy sat silently rocking Abel to sleep after she gave him his full bottle.

These were her favorite moments of the day, just watching him drift off to sleep and looking at his adorable little face. She still had her milkshake and she reached over to the table to grab it to take a sip.

She was annoyed today, between her father, the texts from her fellow rookies in Toronto, now Hale pissing her off she just felt like she wanted to break something. Being with Abel helped melt all that tension away.

"It seems that finding out classified information about feds for your daddy is going to be a full time job, but I don't think he's going to like me working with Hale very much." She said whispering to him as he drifted to sleep.

"I don't know what to do about that, what do you think?" She asked smiling at him as he lay peacefully asleep.

She carefully lifted him up and placed him back in his little crib. Before grabbing her bag and drink and leaving the room, saying goodbye to Miles she walked back to her car and headed back home.

The annoyance came back the second she got home. The second she walked in she heard her Canada phone beep, looking at a bunch of texts that had come in. Tracy told her to have fun and she'd see her soon. Similar messages from Dov and Chris. Gail never replied to her and Nick told her to give him a call to catch up and that he missed her. She rolled her eyes, quickly typing a too busy to call, will see you next week. She threw the phone back in her bag and dumped it along with all her shopping bags on the living room table.

She looked around the kitchen feeling the need to fight her tension, Gemma style. She opened the fridge looking around and pulling out a big pack of chicken and 2 packs of corn. Thinking you never know who might come home with Jax if they're having a late night. She then grabbed a bag of potatoes, a pack of chocolate chips, and a bag of pasta then got to work chopping stuff to make dinner.

An hour and a half later she had made way too much fried chicken. A lot of mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, macaroni salad, and a lot of chocolate chip cookies. She felt so much better, she hadn't really cooked in a long time. Food in between shifts back in Toronto was really a lot of take-out or instant dinners. Things that could be made within 5 minutes. She loved having the time to cook for real again.

She put everything in dishes and put it all on the kitchen table before running into the bedroom to grab a shower.

"You sure Drea's not going to care?" Juice asked as he followed Jax, Tig and Chibs into Jax's house.

"She's not. Trust me, she loves us." Tig answered for Jax as they walked in. Jax instantly seeing the shopping bags and her purse on the front table. Thinking it wasn't like her to dump her stuff like that. He picked it up instantly.

"Grab some beers." He told them heading towards their bedroom hearing the shower. He had to intercept her because he did not want her walking out here in a robe or her short pj's.

"Damn, you get treatment like this all the time?" Juice asked seeing all the food in the kitchen. Making Jax stop where he was going to wonder what Juice was talking about.

"Macaroni, fried chicken.. she made so much," Tig trailed off as he picked up all the covers and looking in all the dishes.

"I'm in love, seriously. I love her. I'm sorry." Juice told Jax as Jax just glared and shook his head at him.

"Shut up and go eat." Jax told him walking into their bedroom.

He dropped the bags on the floor and hung her purse up behind the door, just as Andy was coming out of the bathroom in his SAMCRO t-shirt and a pair of those stretchy work out pants she brought from Canada.

"Hey" she said while towel drying her hair. "I wasn't sure when or if you were coming home tonight, there's lots of food." She told him as she continued drying.

"We saw." Jax smirked at her as he walked up to her wrapping his arms over her shoulders and leaning down to kiss her halting her attempts to dry her hair.

"We?"

"Juice, Tig and Chibs are here. Pretty sure eating all the foot you made. They now think I get dinner like that every night and will probably be by at this time daily." He said sarcastically. Andy laughed while putting on some lip gloss.

"I made a lot. So that's good they came with you, or you would be eating that same dinner every night for the next week. I made extra, in case you guys came to hang out before have to go on your run."

Jax was just amazed at how in tune she was, knowing exactly what he might do before he even did it.

"You thought right." He smirked before asking, "where's my socks?"

"Shut up. Lets go eat before there's no food left for us." She said opening the door and walking into the kitchen to see all the guys with a plate full of food.

"I love you." Juice said with a mouth full of food making her laugh. She kissed all the guys on the cheek and grabbed 2 more plates.

* * *

"You gonna tell us where you got your information today?" Jax asked 30 minutes later as they all sat around the living room watching some game on tv. Andy snuggled into Jax's side, his arm draped around her. Juice in the arm chair, and Tig and Chib relaxing out on the sofa.

Andy moved her eyes around the room, not really wanting to but she knew Jax was not going to let it go.

"Did it help?" She asked looking at Juice. Knowing he was the computer guy who handled that stuff for them.

Juice nodded his head, "a lot." He answered. Knowing he couldn't tell her a thing because Jax warned him not to give her any information that the Feds could trace back to her since she was still a cop.

"Drea." Jax said again looking at her.

"I went shopping." She smiled to them all. Making Jax's eyes narrow at her avoidance because he knew this part already. "Then I went to get a milkshake and was going back to the car to leave for the hospital and Hale was parked behind me." She said innocently looking up in Jax's eyes which turned down, his whole face becoming stern and angry.

"Really?" He asked trying not to grab his gun and run out the door.

"We had chit-chat, wanted to know if I was visiting, if I saw him at TM earlier. Then I asked him who the guy was that was with him."

"And he just told you?" Tig laughed at how stupid Hale was. "Smart guy that one." He added while laughing.

"That's it? That's why you came home and chopped up like 2 chickens" Jax asked not really buying it was as innocent as she claims based on how much she cooked. He knew when she got angry she wanted to work her aggression out and cooking helps her do that.

"He may have tried to make you look bad saying you were a criminal and that you had a wife, then he kinda asked me out on a date." She said quickly with her eyes wide as Jax flexed his jaw saying nothing but just swallowing. Juice, Chibs, Tig, and Andy all stared at him waiting for him to do something.

"He's dead." He said calmly.

"Brother..." Chibs. Knowing Jax was going to go off the hinges.

"He's dead, Chibs." Jax yelled getting up off the sofa. Jax grabbed his black reaper crew hat, putting it backwards on his head.

Andy got up quickly. "No, you can't. There's too many Federal agents around you guys right now, you can't run off crazy killing the deputy chief because he asked me on a date, Jax. It's dumb. He didn't even know we're back together and I told him I was taken." Andy told him sternly.

Jax just looked at her shaking his head, he was beyond pissed but he knew she was right.

"Brother, we have a lot more bigger things to deal with right now than Hale hitting on Drea. She also could handle him." Chibs said.

"She can also use him up and spit him out, getting information for us from him. Tig pointed out.

Jax took a deep breath but was still flexing his jaw and looked visibly angry.

"Jax, it's a high school crush. Girls stare at you all the time and have crushes on you. If I went around killing them all I'd be in a jail for being a mass serial killer."

"I don't get caught." Jax pointed out seriously. As Juice nodded his head in agreement at that.

"Jax." Andy said scolding him and staring at Juice to not encourage him.

"Fine, fine." He said throwing his hands in the air and sitting back down on the sofa in a huff. "He and I will have a little chat though the next time I see him." He said seriously at all of them.

"We'd expect it, brother." Chibs said taking a swig of his beer. Seeing that Jax was diffusing, Andy remembered the cookies and got the big batch she made and brought them out. She put it on the table.

"I made cookies." She said to them seeing Juice's eyes go wide.

"I so love you." Juice said. Making Jax stare him down and the others laugh.


	23. Chapter 23

The late night job Jax and the others had to do only took a couple hours, but by the time he was back home Andy was fast asleep in their bed. Jax stood by the door, watching her sleep peacefully thinking it was stupid of him to think Hale was any competition. But it didn't mean he was going to let Hale look at his woman like that.

Or disrespect him to her.

Andy woke up early, wanting to be at the hospital for Abel's breakfast feeding, she looked over at Jax who looked exhausted and was sound asleep, his arms wrapped around her waist. She looked over at the clock and slowly got out of bed. Hoping to not disturb Jax as he slept, she didn't even hear when he came into bed so it had to have been early morning.

"We have a problem." Gemma said walking into the neonatal while Andy sat in the rocking chair feeding Abel his breakfast. His eyes were bright and she knew it looked like he wanted to play with her, not go back to sleep.

"What is it? Tara?" Andy asked.

"The junkie's awake and out of ICU." Gemma said seriously. Andy was not sure how to react to that, she had never met Wendy. She didn't know what her role was in this. She and Jax still hadn't had that talk about what was going to happen when she went back to Toronto next week. She knew, she thought Jax knew too, they just didn't really talk and say this is what was going to happen.

"Does she want to see Abel?" Andy asked.

"Yes, and Jax." Gemma told her matter of factly. "You need to go in there and tell her that she can't have your man or your son."

Her son, Andy thought as she looked down at Abel. His trusting bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"Shouldn't that be something you and Jax. do? I have no idea what the custody arrangements are."

"I'll go in there and kill her, that would be my solution." Gemma stated to her seriously. As Andy realized she had to deal with this right now before Gemma did just that.

"I'll go talk to Jax, you want to spend time with your grandson?" Andy asked smiling down at him.

"Always."

Andy left the hospital calling the home number and nobody answering. She figured that Jax had to have gone to TM or be in the clubhouse. Taking off there she had no idea how to lay down the law to Jax's ex-wife. To be honest she was scared to meet her. She knew she had nothing to worry about in relations to Jax. But she was Abel's mother and she had rights there.

She got to TM pulling into the parking spot next to the line of bikes. Seeing Hale's cop car again in the lot.

Crap, she thought she didn't need this right now and Jax was probably still pissed from last night. She got out of her car seeing that Jax was standing next to Hale's cop car and he wasn't happy.

"Why are you here?" Jax asked Hale, not even bothering to be pleasant or hide his displeasure of him showing up again. Chibs and Tig saw Jax's stance and knew he could fly off the handle at any moment. So they stood behind their brother waiting in case he needed them.

They also just saw Andy pull in, which could either help or hinder this situation.

"Just wanted to make sure nothing was going on, since the call yesterday." Hale said. Jax didn't believe it all, he believed Hale showed up hoping that Drea would be around. Which out of the corner of his eye saw that she was, noticing her pull into the lot.

Andy just sighed and realized the best way to handle this was to walk up and deal with it head on. She walked over to Hale and Jax, standing next to Jax.

"Hey." She said smiling at him then looking at Hale who stared at them in shock.

"Something we can help you with Officer Hale?" Andy asked nicely while Hale just stared at the two of them standing side by side. Not understanding why she still sided with and protected this guy.

"No, just routine visit. I'll be going now." He told them turning around and getting his car. Not understanding at all what was going on. Andy was back in town to visit, but instantly hooked back up with Teller, she had a boyfriend somewhere, she was a cop Unser had told him last night, but with Teller? It made no sense. Unless she was undercover, Hale had done some research on her tenure as a cop and she did lots of undercover ops he noticed. May be she was sent there to get SAMCRO, that made sense.

"You do that." Jax told him seriously as Andy squeezed his hand as a signal to shut up.

Hale pulled out of the lot and Andy looked at Jax.

"We have a situation." She told him seriously.

"Hale? I'll deal.." Jax started to say before Andy interrupted him.

"No, not him he's nothing. Your mom said Wendy's awake, fine and wants to see Abel. I don't know what to do and your mom's solution is to kill her."

Jax looked at Andy in thought, himself pondering that.

"Jax!" Andy said slapping him on the shoulder. "You can't do that."

"She gets nowhere near Abel, nowhere. She gave up all rights to him when she almost killed him and he was delivered as a preemie addicted to crack." He said getting mad.

"Ok, so no rights, no seeing him. all rights to you." Andy said thinking it out in her head. What they needed to do is get all that in writing.

"Where's your lawyer? I'll call her and deal with this. You have enough on your plate." She told him, wanting to handle this herself because her handling it herself is probably the only way Wendy comes out alive.

She really didn't care about her as a person, but she cared about Abel. She didn't want him growing up and finding out one day when he was older that his father is why his birth mother was dead.

"I have the number in the office." Jax said taking her hand and the two of them walking into it to deal with this.

* * *

Andy made it back to the hospital after talking to Jax and to his lawyer, she explained what Jax wanted and the type of documents that needed to be drawn up. Instead of going to Abel's room, she asked the front desk for Wendy's.

Realizing it was time for her to meet Abel's mom and Jax's ex-wife.

She walked into the room seeing a blond haired woman who wasn't surprised to see her.

" Drea. " She said flatly.

"You know who I am?" Andy said surprised but not really. Gemma probably threw her being back in Wendy's face.

"Yes, the love of Jax's life, the one who would always be his old lady. The one that even while married to me, he had your pictures on his mirror in his room at the club and in his wallet." Wendy said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Andy said feeling bad that Wendy had to be in a relationship like that. Where the other person was in love with someone else.

"Don't be, not your fault." She laughed humorlessly. "Do you know when I got together with him, Gemma told me he'd never love me. She said, he has only and will only love one woman. That no matter what I did, if you walked in a door, I'd be thrown out so fast on my junkie trash ass. I didn't believe her, but I quickly realized she was right. But I kept trying to fill that void."

Andy didn't know what to say, she walked in here mad and hating this woman for what she did to Abel, but now she was feeling sorry for her. She pulled the papers that were quickly drawn up out of her bag and she picked up at the lawyers office on the way here.

"I want to help you. As you probably know Gemma and Jax's solutions to problems are permanent." Andy said trying to make Wendy understand what she was saying. Wendy did nodding.

"The lawyer drew up these legal custody arrangements. You need to sign Abel over to Jax, full custody. Don't fight him, don't fight Gemma. Go to your rehab and get yourself together."

"That's it? I disappear out of my sons life, give him up." Wendy told Andy getting angry.

"You gave him up the second you starting shooting crack into you while you were carrying him. You showed you didn't care if he lived or died, as long as you got your fix." Andy instantly going on the defensive and realizing she can be a lot like Jax and Gemma when pushed to that point herself.

"And Jax, he's parent of the year? He kills people and is a felon. The court will think he's a great father?"

"May be not, but he's got me by his side. A well respected officer." Andy told her seeing Wendy's surprised face.

"You're a cop?"

"I'm a cop. A good one, with glowing recommendations. A judge may find you unfit and Jax's life dangerous, but he will have no problems with me." Andy told her in a warning tone not to mess with her.

Wendy looked down at the papers, resigned to the fact that she was fighting a lost cause. The love of Jax's life was probably going to raise her kid, which she guessed was better than Gemma. She grabbed the pen and started to sign away.

"You'll take care of my son? Be a good mom." She asked Andy.

"I love him, I'll take care of him." Andy promised as Wendy looked back down and signed all the contracts. Signing over all her rights to Jax. Agreeing to leave her sons life forever.

Andy walked back into neonatal to see Gemma still holding Abel.

"It's done." Andy said waving the papers around. "She's out of Abel's life for good." She said proud of herself as Gemma smiled and nodded her head up and down in pride of Andy handling the situation.

"You did good, old lady." Gemma old her as Andy smiled down at Abel in Gemma's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Andy and Gemma both spent the afternoon with Abel, before Andy left to pick up Opie's kids at school.

She was taking them to soccer practice and Gemma was just so proud of Andy for not only taking Jax's son on, but also picking up the slack with Opie's kids. On her way to pick them up at school, Andy also dropped the signed paper work at the lawyer's office and called Jax letting him know that it was done.

She had only a week left before her flight back to Toronto and she needed to have that conversation she had been putting off with Jax tonight. Her promise to Wendy, the fact Able could be coming home any day now and Gemma's words to her after she had handled Wendy was all ringing in her head. She knew what she wanted, she knew what Jax wanted. She knew what she wanted before she even left Toronto hence her packing so much.

She just needed to say it out loud, but she knew once she did that it would become real and she'd have to deal with the repercussions and questions that dealt with it. She'd have to resign from 15th Division, she'd have to tell her friends back there she was moving for good, she'd have to tell her father, she'd have to figure out if she should work in Charming with the PD. She did not think Jax at this point would be happy for her to be working with Hale, that wasn't going to happen.

Abel was going to need someone home with him now too, so it made sense for her not to go work at the Charming PD just yet. The FBI around so much was going to be an issue as well. The FBI was going to find out sooner or later that she's a cop from Toronto and when they do, they'd be hauling her in for debriefing and questioning.

So many questions and so much they would have to deal with, which is why she'd been avoiding this and just wanting to enjoy herself.

After soccer practice and dropping Opie's kids home, she drove back to Jax's. Just laying on the couch waiting for him to come so they could have this conversation.

"Hey." Jax said walking in and dropping his keys on the table. Seeing her laying on the couch leaning over to give her a kiss. She pulled him down on top of her laughing at him.

"Hey." She said back wrapping her hands around him and pulling him back for a longer kiss.

"You have fun with Op's kids?" He asked her, knowing that between him, Able and Opie's kids and now Wendy today she had to be exhausted.

"I did. Gave me some time to think while just watching them from the stands." She said as his face got worried and serious.

"About what?" He said pulling himself up to sit and she followed suit, leaning back on the sofa.

"About everything, me, you, Abel, Charming, Toronto. I have a flight back in 6 days." She said reminding him.

"I know." He said quietly looking down. Like he could forget. With all that had fallen on her shoulders the past 2 weeks, he wondered if it was too much. The FBI was still hanging around, mothering Abel, mothering Opie's kids, Wendy.

At risk of a shoot out at any time.

Seeing the blank look on his face, she knew he was wondering if she'd had enough of being back already and wanted to go back to her life in Toronto where she didn't have to deal with all this drama on a daily basis.

Andy reached down to the coffee table and picked up a piece of paper, handing it to Jax to read.

He took the paper, saw what it was and instantly let out a sigh of relief and looked up at her with a smile.

"This what it looks like it is?"

"It's a one-way ticket with my name on it." She smirked back at him.

"I see that."

"One way back to Charming, you'll have to do without me for about a week. I figured that would give me enough time to pack up the rest of my stuff, put my apartment on the market, hand in my resignation, deal with my dad..." she was still talking when Jax grabbed her face and shut her up by kissing her.

"You're staying." He whispered pulling back.

"I'm staying." She whispered back.

Later that night, they still lay together on the couch watching dirt car racing on tv.

"You know this isn't going to be easy." She told him interrupting their silence.

"The FBI are going to want to speak to me once they eventually connect the dots that I'm with SAMCRO." Andy told him.

"You're taking one of the guys or Prospect with you." Jax told her seriously ignoring her comments about the Feds. He wasn't going to talk about anything about them with her, she had to know nothing until she wasn't a cop anymore. He wished he could go with her himself, but he couldn't leave town for a week right now. Too much going on with the club, IRA, Mayans, Drugs. Not to mention all her fellow cops would recognize him. So Opie was out also.

"What?" She asked surprised at him blurting that out.

"You're not going back alone unprotected. Halfsack can go with you, help you pack up and you'd get things done faster." He also didn't trust her father, he also didn't trust her co-workers, her ex, her friends. He for sure did not trust her mother who decided to pop back into her life. He wasn't allowing her to go back without backup.

Andy thought about it and it wasn't a bad idea, she could pack things faster with his help and not doing it all on her own. She knows her father would be no help and having someone on her side there would help her deal with all on her plate. He wouldn't be able to wear anything SAMCRO though or that would just make things harder.

"He can't wear his cuts." She stated her terms.

"Deal." Jax quickly responded not taking his eyes off the tv as Andy smiled.

* * *

Two days later, they had finally got the news that Abel was going to be allowed to come home. Andy and Jax were both thrilled, but Andy was also sad that he was coming home days before she was leaving.

Andy arrived at the hospital ready to pick him up, she had the car seat. Jax had no car at all, so she'd be the one driving them home while Jax rode along side. Another thing they'd have to deal with when she returned for good, she was going to need a car to drive Abel around, she couldn't keep a rental forever.

Jax was due to show up pretty soon, Andy sighed looking down at her watch. Gemma was at the house getting it ready for a welcome home party, they were all very happy it was time to celebrate Abel's birth and health.

As Andy held Abel, the doctor told her all about his clean bill of health. When he'd need to come back in for check-ups and shots. Andy nodded her head and just stared down at him.

She looked up hearing the door open to see Tara enter.

"Dr. Knowles." Andy said greeting her.

"I'm just here to give my sign off ok." She told Andy looking around obviously for Jax, but also obviously scared of Gemma.

"He's not here yet." Andy answered without Tara asking the question.

"Mr. Teller, listed Ms. McNally as a guardian on Abel's paper work so you can give her your notes and sign off." The other doctor told her as he bid Abel good bye and told Andy he'd see them at the next check up.

"Guardian?" Tara said surprised, just as Jax came into the room.

"Is he ready to ditch this joint?" Jax said strolling in with a smile on his face, placing a kiss on Andy's lips and then on Abel's head. Wrapping his arm around Andy's waist.

"His pediatrician signed him out, just waiting for Dr. Knowles here to do the same." Andy said fake smiling at her. Andy and Gemma never did tell Jax about Tara's comments to Andy the first time that she saw her with Abel. They discussed it and thought it was petty, Jax didn't need to deal with it.

Tara looked at them both, looking like a happy family and realized they were back together. She felt hurt, but she knew all she had was a silly crush. Jax Teller would never want her and just looked at her like his sons doctor and nothing else.

"You ready to go home with mom and dad?" He asked Abel as he stared up at them both.

"I'll just sign these." Tara said resigned and signed the discharge papers where she needed to.

"You want to strap him in?" Andy asked Jax handing him Abel to be placed in the baby carrier.

Jax took him and turned around to place him and buckle him into the seat. While Andy faced Tara waiting for her to hand her the papers.

"Thank you. " Andy told her as Tara nodded and gave her all the paper work. Jax ignoring her all together, oblivious in his own world with Abel. Before turning and walking out of the room.

Andy smiled and turned around to look at Jax and Abel, he was all set. Jax grabbed the carrier, Andy grabbed his baby bag and they finally left the neonatal nursery for the last time.


	25. Chapter 25

"You're seriously going to take those like that and travel dressed like that?" Jax asked Andy as she pulled her 2 large empty suitcases out of the storage closet to the front door. She was wearing jeans, and a tight tank top. Wanting to be comfy for her long flight back.

"Yes, I am. I think it's a great idea and what's wrong with how I look?" She told him as he just looked at her up and down and then said "Juice will be on shoot to kill orders if anyone looks at you." He stated seriously.

Andy looked down at herself and then back at him, she glanced around the room and saw his black SAMCRO hoodie on the arm chair where he had taken it off and left it. She walked over to the chair, grabbed the hoodie and put it on.

Jax seeing her crows heart tattoo on her back as her tank top rose up a bit as she put on the hoodie.

He loved seeing that tattoo on her. Marking her as his. He loved that even after all the years they were apart, she never thought to remove it. She was always his, even when she wasn't in Charming.

When he got with Wendy and married her, he never let her be called his Old Lady, he told everyone in the club under no uncertain terms that Wendy be called his old lady and he never let her get the tattoo of respect from the club to mark her as his and next in line to Gemma. That belonged to only one woman to him and he knew he'd die with her being the only love of his life.

When he told the guys and Clay that Wendy would not be getting the tattoo and to not call her his old lady, Clay pulled him aside and asked him why he was marrying her. He tried to get Jax to go to Toronto and bring his real old lady back. Jax was too stubborn and refused to listen, he wasted so much time he realized.

"Happy?" She smirked turning around showing him the big oversized sweatshirt now covering her body down to her knees.

"Much, but you sure Homeland Security isn't going to flag you for traveling with 2 empty suitcases?" Jax asked her still seriously.

Andy thought about that for a second, "no they flag people for traveling with no luggage. Which is what you want me to do." Andy informed him as he raised both his hands in surrender.

He'd take his battle as won for getting to wear something other than just the tank top, a sweatshirt that marked her as his was even better.

Andy had spent a wonderful week at home with Abel. Jax tried to be there as much as he could when he wasn't doing SAMCRO business. Now the time had come for Andy to head back to Toronto, before coming back to Charming permanently in a week. The guys were due to show up soon, to say goodbye, Gemma to help with Abel, guys to hang out with Jax, after Andy headed to the airport.

"I take both back, fill them back up and bring them back with me. Great idea." She told him.

As she walked over to Abel who was laying down in his pack 'n play in the living room. She picked him up and held him close, not wanting to leave him for a week. She considered taking him with her, but she and Jax both decided it wouldn't be a good idea. She'd be too busy packing and dealing with all she had to handle.

She'd also have to explain where she got a son from.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She chatted with him as he made bubbles at her.

"What about me?" Jax slyly said as he dropped next to them on the couch.

"Meh." She laughed teasing him before getting serious. "You too, a lot." She sad sadly.

"Hey, you'll be so busy getting shit done to come back to us time will fly." He told her trying to ease her sadness and the irrational fear in the back of his head that she wouldn't return, like last time.

One day during the week she insisted she was taking Abel with her, despite the fact he had no passport yet.

A day later she insisted both Jax and Abel come with her.

Another day during the week she insisted that she'd just leave all her stuff there and just never go back.

She didn't want to go, but she knew she had to.

"Plus we have our own manly stuff to do here, right kid?" He asked Abel who just continued blowing bubbles.

"Oh really and what's that?" Andy asked looking over at Jax.

"Well, we have to find more space for mommy to put more clothes and shoes." He said as Andy just shook her head. "Then we also have to get you some permanent transportation, no more rental car." He told her as she nodded her head.

"That's true."

"See, we have our own list of stuff to do. Busy boys we will be. He's going to bond with Grandma all week."

"I'm scared." Andy whispered laying her head on Jax's shoulder. He didn't say anything, just waited for her to continue. "My dad's got an idea already, but he's still going to be a battle. My friends aren't going to understand either, which will be another battle."

"Halfsack and Juice will be with you, you have nothing to be scared about. If they care about you, they'll support your decisions and be on your side." Jax told her trying to reassure her.

Juice now adored Andy like a sister and he came to Jax earlier in the week wanting to go with her and Halfsack too. Telling Jax that she could use an actual member with her and not just a Prospect. Jax agreed it was a good idea, so now the 3 of them were all going to Toronto.

"I hope it's that easy, but I'm not expecting it. What I'm expecting is for someone recognize Juice and Prospect then run them through the system on first sight finding out they're SAMCO." She told him seriously as Jax nodded his head in agreement. He was expecting the same thing. Cuts or no cuts, Juice and Halfsack didn't look like a cop in Toronto's normal friends.

"Do you have a plan to avoid that?" Jax asked.

"I think I need to turn in my resignation first, no way allowing Juice and Halfsack to go there with me. " She told him.

"My dad, of course will know they're SAMCRO. So no need to hide them from him. If I handle all the cop related stuff at the station I can avoid them being seen as much as I can." She said.

"What if someone comes by your place?"

"That's the thing, I expect that. Nobody is going to be ok with me telling them I'm moving and saying see ya while at the station. Tracy at least will show up wanting to help me. Or they will all show up wanting to stage an intervention to get me to stay. "

"Then they'll see Juice and Half." Jax said playing the scenarios out in his head.

He was expecting her ex-Sam to show up and try and get her to stay. He can be with his new girlfriend all he wants, but Jax saw the look on his face when Andy was talking to him at the station. That was not a man that was over Andy. Andy had said he was familiar with the Gang squad which worried him as well. If anyone noticed the guys it would probably be him. Not to mention the fact Andy said he was already suspicious before she left.

"Exactly. I just don't want to leave angry and hating them and I just feel there's no other way but that." Andy said resigned to the fact they won't approve. "I want to leave happily because I'm coming home to my guys." She told him smiling at him.

Before they could continue talking they heard a knock on the door, Andy sighing and holding Abel closer to her knowing that it was time to go.

Gemma, Clay, Chibs, Tig, Juice, Opie, Bobby, Piney, and Halfsack all walked in which just made her laugh. She was only expecting Gemma, Clay, Opie, Juice, and Halfsack.

"You all really know how to send a girl off." Andy laughed.

"We just want you to miss us, so you come home faster." Tig told her coming over to give her a kiss goodbye.

"Trust me, I can't get home fast enough and I haven't left yet."

"Are these going?" Halfsack asked pointing to the 2 suitcases by the door not understanding why Andy was taking so much when the point was to move her here. His confusion making Jax laugh and shake his head.

"Yes, they are." She said glaring at Jax as she said it. Halfsack picked one up expecting it to be heavy and then realized there was nothing in it.

"It's empty." He stated, not getting it.

"Halfsack, I'm moving here. I need to fill my stuff back in them and bring them back." She told him connecting the dots as he got it and nodded taking them out to the rental car. Juice following along with his and Halfsack's bags.

"Ok, baby boy. I have to go on a little trip, I'll be back in 7 days and I'll call you everyday. You're going to have fun with Grandma, Grandpa, daddy and all your uncles. Ok." She said talking to him like he could understand her while she started to tear up at leaving him. She handed him over to Gemma, giving him a big kiss.

"Don't worry, he'll be in safe hands. Come back home safely to us sweetheart." She told Andy as Andy nodded and kissed her goodbye on the cheek before then going to kiss Clay and all the others bye.

Jax grabbed her duffel bag that had her travel stuff in it while Andy grabbed her purse both walking out the door, Andy looking back to see Abel safely in Gemma's arms.

Juice jumped in the drivers seat and Halfsack in the back as Jax and Andy stood by the drivers side.

"Come home to me. I love you." He told her before grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her deeply, goodbye.

"I love you too. I will. Take care of yourself and our little man." She told him quietly.

"Always. We'll be here when you get back." He smiled.

"Ok, make some shoe closet shelf for me." She winked and laughed as his face got serious and she opened the door and hopped in. Jax closed the door for her as she powered down the window.

"Don't you dare let her bring back anymore shoes." Jax told Juice seriously as Andy started to laugh.

"Bye." She yelled as Juice pulled out of the driveway heading towards the airport.

* * *

Almost 8 hours later, the 3 of them were finally reaching Andy's apartment. They had grabbed a cab from the airport and was going straight to her apartment, they were all exhausted and it was 4am Toronto time. Andy had to be into work in 3 hours. Opening her front door she dumped her duffel bag and let the guys in. Who came in dragging her empty suitcase and their bags.

"This place is nice!" Juice said looking around.

"Thanks." Andy said tiredly. "There's my room and the guest room, you guys take one each. I have to be up in like 2 hours so I'll just crash on the sofa." She told them as they nodded and headed towards the back rooms.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go with you?" Juice asked her.

"Yeah I'm sure, you guys can't walk into the police station. They'd know who you were in 5 seconds. Best thing is to stay here and just start putting stuff in boxes. When I come back, we'll go and tackle my dad."

"Sure, night." Juice said going into one of the rooms.

Andy laid down on the sofa pulling out her cell phone and instantly dialed her and Jax's house number knowing that he'd be him know that they reached safe and sound and were going to sleep now. She told him she'd call him tomorrow after she went into the station. He wished her luck and they hung up and she instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Andy walked into the station earlier than when she was supposed to be back, going straight to HR to get the necessary resignation from the force paperwork.

The HR officer looked at her in surprise, but didn't say anything. Andy could tell she was going to be the topic of the gossipers today. Giving Andy all the forms and Andy sitting down to get started. She quickly filled out all the forms and now just had to go deal with Frank.

Taking her paperwork she walked up to Frank's office, seeing him sitting at his desk.

"McNally, welcome back! How was your vacation?" He asked her happily.

"It was great sir." She said quietly. He noticed her hesitation.

"Something going on McCNally?" Frank asked her in wonder as Andy sat down and stared at the forms in her hand. She placed them on Frank's desk and then sat back down in the chair in front of him.

"You're leaving? Effective Immediately?" Frank asked in shock.

"I need to be with my family right now, my uncle needs me he's sick and my cousin who lost his wife he needs me to help with his kids. I just need to be there right now." Andy told him leaving out all the parts about SAMCRO, her son, her Jax, everything else.

"Andy, are you sure? This is a big decision to make, why don't you take some time think it over." He told her not believing she was really wanting to go.

"I'm sure and I've thought of nothing else the past 3 weeks while I've been in California." Andy told him. "I'm totally secure in this decision, my mind is made up." She told him.

"Ok, sorry to see you go. You're one of the best rookies we have. Hate to lose you to the Sacramento PD." He said grabbing the papers and signing them all.

"Thanks, sir." She smiled thinking one hurdle over.

"Do you need recommendation, want me to contact the Sacramento PD?" He asked as Andy was unsure what to do and say.

"Not, yet. If you can write one and email it to me that would be great. I'm just not going to run back into work right now. Want to get settled before I go back to work." She lied. Knowing she didn't want him to contact the Sacramento PD because she wasn't going to be working there or even living there. If and that was a big if as long as Hale was Deputy she would be working on Charming's PD but she couldn't tell Frank that.

"Sounds good." He said standing up and handing her back her paper work.

"It's been a pleasure, Chief." She told him coming over to hug him.

"It has been, McNally. Goodbye." He said sadly.

"Goodbye." She smiled waving at him and breathing a sigh of relief at accomplishing her first goal of the day.

Andy ran back down to HR and handed in her paper work. With them processing it and her having already handed in her gun before she left. So it was just a matter of processing of the paper work.


	26. Chapter 26

Andy dealing with HR took longer than she thought, by the time she was done and officially signed out and off the Toronto PD, Parade was starting.

She decided to go into Parade for the last time and just stand at the back and catch all her friends when they were on their way out to tell him her news.

She walked in and hung at the back, seeing everyone facing Frank at the front. Sam and Oliver both saw her out of uniform and wondered why that was. Marlo and Nick were partnered together sitting together, then Tracy was to the side on her own. Chloe, Dov, Chris, Gail all sitting around.

Frank noticed Andy was in the room, looked at her and before he finished decided to address her.

"I'd like everyone to give a round of applause for one of the best rookies we've ever had. Today's her last official day at 15 Division before she moves onto a new path and eventually another PD. Andy McNally." He said starting to clap as her friends turned and looked at her in shock. Sam also in disbelief and looking hurt. Oliver looking like he understood, he had figured out something was up before she had left for her trip. The other officers she wasn't close to all stood and clapped and she smiled thanking them. They started filing out, with her friends staying behind.

"What the hell, Andy?" Nick said coming up to her. Not understanding where this announcement was coming from.

"Andy, what's going on?" Tracy asked. Tracy figured something was going on with Andy before she left, but she didn't expect this.

Andy looked around the room and figured this was not her ideal way of letting them all know, but Frank gave her a good gift. This was like ripping the band-aid off really fast dealing with them all at once.

"I'm sorry you all had to find out that way, but I'm going to California to stay."

"No, you can't McNally." Sam said as Andy looked at him in confusion. He had no say. Marlo also stared at her boyfriends reaction.

"Yes, I am. My family needs me right now. I need to be in California. I'm back to just pack up and get stuff taken care of, but I'm leaving for California on Friday." She told them.

"Hey, you all have a job to do. You can say your byes to McNally on your own time." Frank called out at the group of cops that needed to start their shift.

Chloe came over and hugged Andy, "it was nice getting to know you." She told her genuinely.

"Thank you Chloe." Andy smiled at her.

"I don't know what to say." Dov said sadly. "We just got Chris back and now you're leaving?"

"I have to do it Dov. We will get together at the Penny one night before I go, how about that. Have a good bye." Andy suggested. Realizing if she met up with them they may not come to her apartment.

"Sounds good. I'll plan it!" He said following Chloe out the door.

"We need to talk about this, Andy." Tracy told her as both Nick and Gail stood next to her.

"What, is this you're trying to run away again?" Sam said getting mad at her.

"I'm not running away, I'm going home." She said honestly and angry at him. "I'm going home to my family who need me and who I want to be with. If any of you can't understand that, then I feel sorry for you."

Andy said turning around and walking out of the room. Leaving them all behind.

* * *

Instead of going back to the apartment she decide to just bite the bullet and deal with her father now too. Get all the anger at her over in one morning.

She looked at the time and realized it was still really early in Charming. Too early for her to call Jax, she didn't want to wake him or Abel up. So she decided to wait until after she was back at the apartment with Juice and Halfsack to call home.

"Hey dad." She tried to smile as she walked into his house.

"Welcome back, sweetie." He told her giving her a hug.

She stood there looking at him, biting her lip and he knew exactly what she was going to say. Saying it before she could.

"You're going back to Charming for good." He told her flatly as he sat down.

"I'm going home to Charming for good." She said with a smile.

"Can't say that I'm surprised." Tommy told her rolling his eyes.

"You can come visit, see our house, the beach, the California weather, your brother, and the rest of your family." She told him trying to butter him up as he didn't look impressed.

"Yes, my outlaw brother and nephew, along with Jax Teller head mob king. I can't wait." He muttered.

"Dad, I love him. I've always loved him. I'm happy, we have a house and a son. He's the most beautiful thing in the world." She said pulling out a picture from her purse of Abel and showing him.

"You're raising Jax Teller's kid with some other woman. Great." Tommy said standing up and walking around.

"Dad, he's mine. In every way that matters." She told him seriously.

"So what is this plan you have, be the gang members wife and still be a cop? Or do you give up your entire life for him to raise his kid and hide bodies for him?" Tommy asked her getting mad.

"Don't do this, don't lash out at me and make us leave on a bad note. Please, dad." Andy said tearing up. Tommy sat back down and put his arm around his daughter.

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to miss you." He said quietly.

"And I'm telling you, you don't have to miss me. You can call, write, come visit. It doesn't have to be awkward and hurtful. Don't make me choose."

Tommy nodded his head understanding how hard this was for her and knowing her mind was made up. So he could either support her or lose her forever.

"And to answer your question, I'm not giving up my entire life for him. We're going to build one together. I'm going go back to work too, but after Abel's a bit bigger" She informed him.

Tommy nodded his head, taking the photo out of her hand.

"He's handsome."

"Yes, he is." Andy smiled. "I miss him so much already."

"That happens when you're a parent."

Andy nodded, both of them reaching an understanding.

"When do you leave?"

"Next Friday." She told him as he looked down.

"Piney's good?" He asked wondering about his brother's health.

"No, not at all. He keeps drinking tequila." She told him as Tommy didn't look surprised.

"I'll give him a call. Check in on him." Tommy said extending the olive branch to try and repair their fractured relationship for Andy's sake so she wouldn't be stuck in the middle.

"Good, you're both not getting older. You need to make up." She said standing up looking at her watch. "I need to get back home, have a realtor coming later."

"Ok, can we meet up? Dinner or something?" He asked wanting to spend time with her before she left. Although he was still full of anger.

"Sure, that would be great but I'm not alone." She smiled, "I have a couple of the guys with me." She told him watching his face tense up.

"Jax is here?" He asked in disdain and shock, he had never met the man before. He had seen his mug shots and FBI surveillance photos, but never spoken a word to him or anyone else in Sons of Anarchy other than the tense conversations with his brother.

"No, he's home with Abel, he's busy. He sent a couple of the other guys in the club."

"Oh." He said, not really wanting to invite them to his house for dinner. Also not wanting to know or bring up what Jax was too busy doing because it would make her mad.

"I'll order some take out and you can come over for a good bye dinner on Thursday? How about that?" She asked trying to find a middle ground.

"Great." He said still not wanting to eat with them but gave in reluctantly and went to hug her good bye. Sighing that she was moving to California to be apart of this illegal business of a motorcycle gang.

* * *

"Hey we had no idea what to pack." Halfsack said as Andy opened the door walking into the apartment to see them sitting on the couch watching tv.

"I don't know either." Andy said sighing and sinking down next to them on the couch. Grabbing her cell phone and dialing home.

"Morning." Jax said to her instantly making her smile.

"Good morning." She smiled back, standing up and walking over to the kitchen for some quiet.

"What's all the noise?" Jax asked.

"Just Juice and Halfsack watching tv. How's my baby?"

"Mom's feeding him, he keeps looking around. I think he realized you're missing. He's fussing a bit." Jax told her honestly.

"Aww, do you think putting the phone near him will help?" She asked hurting for Abel and missing him just as much.

"It may just make him cry more right now." Jax told her and she agreed.

"Yeah, you're right. He hasn't figured out phones yet." She laughed.

"How was your morning?"

"You have no idea," she sighed before continuing. "I'm not a cop anymore, so that's a good thing with the Feds sniffing around. Frank agreed to my resignation pretty fast. Then it just went down from there."

"Your friends?" He asked wanting to know how they took it. Hearing that she sounded down.

"Friends, dad, did them all in a lump. Some of my friends were ok, some thought I was crazy. Dad was just angry but then I think he got better, Oliver I think knew from before I left. I'm just scared they'll show up here later. I'm thinking I'll take Juice and Halfsack out sightseeing to avoid that."

"You start your packing?" Jax asked going into their bedroom because he didn't Andy to hear Abel's crying. He barely cried since they brought him home but with Andy gone he was doing it a lot more. He didn't want her to worry when she had enough going on.

"I don't know where to start. It's not like we need any of this stuff. I'm just going to sell it furnished, so it's basically just my personal stuff we need to pack up. Anything that doesn't fit in the suitcases, we'll put in boxes and ship." She told him as she looked around the kitchen seeing if there was anything special she wanted from in here. She pulled out some mugs and cups that were souvenirs and grabbed some of her magnets from the fridge, sticking them all in a pile.

"Andy you need these?" She heard Juice yell out to her. She looked up noticing that he had picked the front closet and was pulling out all her winter stuff.

"Hmm that's a good question." She yelled back. "Just make a pile of all the winter stuff." She told him.

"Winter stuff?" She heard Jax say in amusement. "We don't need that here."

"Well what if we go to Vancouver or take Ab snowboarding?" She asked seriously.

"You're bringing all your winter clothes aren't you." He said not even going to fight her on it.

"I'll see, may be just some. I better go to see what Juice and Halfsack are doing to my closet." She said sighing hating to have to hang up.

"I miss you." He told her.

"I miss you too, see you soon and talk to you later." She told him before they hung up.

She walked out of the kitchen raising her eyebrows to see Juice standing over a pile of winter gloves, scarves, hats, boots and coats. Not realizing she even had that much.

"Ok, we take all that back with us and Jax will shoot us. So we need to make a salvation army pile now." Andy told them going to sort through the winter stuff seeing what she wanted and what she was going to leave.

3 hours later, they had made up 6 large boxes of stuff for donation and they had filled one suitcase with winter stuff. Andy picking to keep a couple winter jackets, all her spring and fall jackets and all her jean jackets, some of her gloves, hats and scarves, all her Ugg boots,her hiking boots and all her leather flat and heeled boots. She shoved her kitchen stuff she had kept in the winter jacket sleeves and zipped up the suitcase.

"All outdoors stuff, done." She smiled at them.

They then moved onto her bathroom and closet when they heard a knock at the door.

Juice grabbed Andy's service revolver that she had left out for them before walking to the peep hole. He looked through seeing a guy in a suit. Andy came over and looked realizing it was the realtor. She waited for Juice to put away the gun in his pants before opening the door and greeting him.

They walked around the apartment and she let him know she would leave it furnished. He told her that she could sell or she could rent. Giving her the option.

To her renting would just be a hassle, she'd still have to deal with it if things broke or if tenants left. So she told him she wasn't coming back, so she just wanted to sell because she was leaving in a week. He let her know he'd put it on the market as soon as possible and he didn't think it would take long to sell. He left, leaving the 3 of them to continue their packing. Andy looked around realizing that there wasn't that much to do.

DVDs, CDs, electronics, all her clothes and shoes in her closet can be done really fast, all the clothes in her drawers she'd just have to dump in a suitcase.

She wanted to go out and show the guys Toronto and avoid anyone who wanted to drop by unannounced after their shifts.

"Hey, you guys want to leave this until tonight or tomorrow? We have lots of time to do it. Let me take you out to show you the city." She smiled and told them.

"You're on!" Juice told her running to go put on some better clothes.

"Can we go up the CN Tower?" Halfsack asked excitedly.

"Sure, that could be our first stop!" She laughed and told him as Juice came out ready to go and they all left the apartment.

Andy locking the door behind her.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hello?" Andy laughed grabbing and answering the phone as she walked in late that night. She and the boys were a little drunk.

They had just came in from a fun afternoon out. She took them to the CN Tower, then they bought cheap tickets and went into the Rogers Center to see a Blue Jays game that night. They went to the Beer Market restaurant and now were arriving back home. Juice and Halfsack had both disappeared the second the phone rang, both probably thinking it was Jax and they'd get in trouble for them letting her drink so much and for them drinking so much too.

"Andy, it's Tracy I've been trying to call you all afternoon." She scolded, but worried about her.

"Sorry, Trace I was out doing stuff. Busy day." She said trying to find something to tell her.

"You drop a bomb like that this morning and disappear like that. We all came by earlier tonight and you weren't home." She told her, making Andy know she was right to grab the guys and leave the apartment.

"I wasn't home, I went out with friends to a game and to dinner. I don't think I need to report where I go to you." Andy told her rolling her eyes. Feeling her good mood slipping away.

"I know you don't, we just thought you'd be home so we could talk."

"There isn't anything to talk about. I texted Dov earlier he said we can all get together for a goodbye thing at the Penny on Wednesday. I have to spend Thursday with my dad."

She told her as she saw Juice come out of her room with a pillow and a blanket and walk over to the couch. Pointing that she should take her room now. Andy nodded to him and walked with the cordless phone into her room. Closing the door and looking for some PJ's.

"Ok, well obviously you don't want to talk about your just deciding to move away."

"There's nothing to talk about Tracy, I don't think you get that. I've talked about it with my father. I've talked about it with my uncle. I've talked about it with..." she trailed off wanting to say Jax but stopped herself, "my cousin" she said instead. My mind is made up and it's done. My apartment is up for sale and I've left the division."

"There's nothing we can say to talk you out of this?" Tracy asked her.

"No, there's nothing. I love my life there and that's where I want to be."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you Wednesday then." Tracy told her quietly. Andy not quiet believing that they won't try to show up again tomorrow.

"I'll see you then, night." Andy said hanging up the phone and then falling backwards on the bed before muttering, "one day down, 5 more to go."

* * *

She woke up to a loud banging the next morning, groaning at what that was. Andy slowly rolled out of bed coming out of her bedroom to see Juice standing outside her front door with the gun looking out the peephole.

"McNally, open up I know you're in there." She heard Sam yell. Andy closed her eyes before sighing.

"Jesus Christ." She said out loud. She pointed to the spare bedroom signaling Juice to go in there with Halfsack. He looked at her with concern not wanting to leave her with this guy, Jax had warned him about him before they left.

"Go, he sees you here he'll figure out you're SAMCRO." She whispered. "I can handle myself, promise." She said as Juice gave in and went into the spare room with Halfsack, waking him up and both of them standing right outside the door with the gun in case they needed it.

Andy walked over to the door and opened it wide.

"Good morning to you too." She muttered.

Sam walked in angrily, mad at her that she was moving, mad she was probably running away, that he'd might never see her again or have a chance to fix his mistakes. He walked in and looked around, seeing the suitcase by the door that was finished packing and the other one open on the floor. Seeing boxes piled to the side marked with the word "Donate" on it.

"So that's it, you're going just like that?" He said seeing how she had been packing.

Andy closed her eyes and walked into the kitchen and put on the coffee maker, it was too early for this and she was still on California time so her internal clock was all screwed up.

"Yes, I'm leaving and no not just like that. It's not like I'm never coming back anyways, my dad is still here." Andy yelled getting mad at people trying to make her stay.

"Why, Andy?" He said coming up behind her.

"Sam, I am loving my life out there. Love spending time with all my family and being with the kids. This isn't about here, or the station, this is about where I need to be to feel alive and live my life and that's in California. This is not up for debate with anyone." She said sternly.

Sam didn't want her to go, he felt selfish not caring about her family because she was leaving.

"What about us?" He asked her grasping at anything, as she turned around from the coffee maker in surprise.

"Sam, there is no us. We've been over for a very long time. Your choice and decision." She reminded him.

"I know, but may be later in the future..." He trailed off as Andy looked a him like he was insane.

"No, no, not later in the future anything. We have and had no future Sam, for so many reasons." She told him seriously as he looked at her for a long time realizing that she was really over him and that he had screwed up the best thing that ever happened to him. Oliver was right, he should have fixed it before he ran out of time. He had run out of time and he'd lost her, he wasted 8 months with Marlo when he should have waited for Andy, Sam realized.

" I have to get to the station." He said nodding at her and turning around to leave. "That's it then?" He said turning back around.

"That's it then." Andy smiled trying to be nice, feeling bad for hurting him. "Dov's throwing me a goodbye thing at the Penny on Wednesday." She told him.

"I'll be there." He smiled before walking out the door.

Andy turned around sighing and looked at the spare room door, going to go let Juice and Halfsack out.

* * *

She made breakfast, then spent at least fifteen minutes on the phone with Jax who put Abel on the phone this time. He said he was doing better than yesterday. After hearing Andy's voice on the phone, Jax said Abel looked up and around for her then started giggling and blowing his bubbles to the phone realizing her voice was coming from it. Andy did not want to hang up the phone, but Jax had to go to TM and she had to go pack.

As Juice and Halfsack, ate breakfast. She went into her bedroom put one suitcase on the bed, then opened the closet and started pulling out everything. She folded it all and just started placing it all in the suitcase. In a matter of no time the closet was empty. She had all her purses at the bottom and threw all those in the suitcase too. Closing it up and dragging it off the bed and putting it by the door.

Since there was 3 of them and that Juice and Halfsack only had duffel bags as carry ons. She could take 6 suitcases back with her. They all could check 2 each for her. She was hoping all her stuff would fit in 6 and she'd have to ship nothing.

She grabbed another suitcase she had and opened it on the bed, then went to her dresser drawer and opened up all the drawers. Grabbing all the underwear, socks, bras, tanks, PJs, sweats she had and putting them in the suitcase. All the left over jeans and skirts she didn't take with her on the first trip she threw in this suitcase. She grabbed all her robes and put them also in this suitcase. Then she looked around and realized she packed all the clothes and had nothing to wear now for the rest of the week.

She laughed at herself before just pulling the suitcase on the floor and leaving it open. She then went over to the one she had finished and opened that one too. She'd just live out of them until Friday she decided. She grabbed another bag and went into the bathroom, grabbed all the makeup she had in there and all the makeup and jewelry she had in her room dumping it all in the bag.

She was going to be done in no time, so she walked out to the living room where the guys were eating and asked them what they wanted to do today. Thinking that she should take them somewhere else to do some sight seeing.

"Anywhere." Juice said as Andy smiled thinking of some place they'd love.

"I got it! Be ready in 5." She told them as she picked up the phone calling to get her dads car for the day.

* * *

"Do you know where Juice is right now?" Tig said walking into the clubhouse as Jax, Clay, Chibs and Opie all sat around.

"Toronto, with Drea." Jax said.

"No, not in Toronto with Drea. He's in the bloody Niagara Falls. Literally in the Niagara Falls. He called me from it." He said them as they all looked on in confusion.

"He fell in?" Chibs asked making Jax laugh.

"No, Andy took him and Halfsack on some boat ride that takes you into the Niagara Falls. I thought they're supposed be protecting her, working and packing shit up. Not having a vacation." Tig said pissed that Juice was having fun and they were stuck in Charming being shot at.

"They are, Andy was almost finished when I talked to her this morning, so she probably took them there for the afternoon. Sightsee, get out of the apartment so nobody would find them there if anyone showed up unannounced. She took them to the CN Tower the other day."

"What?" Tigs said mad even more now. "We're here being shot at by Mayans and Cartels and they're on a flipping vacation. I should have went." He declared.

"You didn't want to go because manual labor was involved." Clay pointed out flatly.

"Well nobody told me they'd be doing fun shit too." Tig muttered as Jax rolled his eyes.

Jax was happy that Andy was going out and having fun her last few days there. Taking the guys out probably helped her not be sad over missing him and Able. how her friends and dad were reacting to her leaving.

Them going out also kept them all away safely from the people who may recognize Juice and Halfsack.

* * *

Andy, Juice and Halfsack didn't get back to her apartment until 2am in the morning, they had spent the entire day at Niagara Falls. Andy taking them to the landmark attraction, going on the boat ride into the falls, visiting all the attractions, the street of fun stuff, ate lots of drunk and then hit the casino.

"I'm so glad I asked Jax to come along." Juice said happily as they walked back into Andy's.

"This is the best assignment ever!" Halfsack said as Andy laughed. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Andy checked the time, seeing it was still early in Charming grabbing the phone to call Jax.

"Hello gorgeous." Jax answered.

"Hi handsome." She giggled.

"Heard you were literally in the Niagara Falls today." He laughed quietly. Not wanting to wake Abel who just went down a lot more fussy than normal. He wanted Andy, they all knew it but there was nothing they could do except tell him she'd be home soon.

"Tig? I told Juice not to call him, but he insisted. he was so excited. How mad is he?"

"Oh he's pissed, I don't think you're ever leaving Charming on a trip again without him." Jax told her seriously.

"You ok, you sound tired." Andy asked him hearing some weary in his tone. Knowing something was off.

"Drive by, last night." He told her.

"Shit, you ok?" She asked sitting up worried.

"Fine, everyone's fine. Nobody was hit on our end. Just have to deal with all this cartel fighting shit."

"Do you need Juice and Halfsack back? They can go back, I'm fine to handle the rest of this on my own."

"No, they are not to go anywhere. We're good here, don't worry. Your job is to just pack up and come home to us on Friday like planned." He told her. Andy was still worried though and at this point wanted to leave right now.

"We can all come back early, move the flight up..." she started to say before Jax interrupted her.

"No. You are staying until Friday, hopefully we can find out who ordered the hit by then. I don't want you coming back to this." He told her seriously.

"Abel?" She asked wondering about him.

"In bed with me right now. Got Miles and the other Prospect in the house with him and Gemma during the day. He's the safest kid in the world." He told her reassuringly.

"Ok. we'll stay and finish up." She conceded and yawned feeling exhausted.

"Yes, keep to the plan and continue enjoying yourself. I love you. Now go sleep." He told her.

"Ok. Love you night." She whispered to him hanging up and crawling into bed not even bothering to get a pair of PJ's because she had packed them all in the suitcase.


	28. Chapter 28

Andy woke up Tuesday morning bright and early realizing she was still in her clothes from the previous night. Grabbing a pair of Victoria Secrets Pinks sweats from the open suitcase on the floor she went for a quick shower. She thought she'd take the guys out for breakfast.

Coming out of her room she saw Juice still fast asleep on the couch and peaked in the guest room seeing Halfsack packing junk she had in there in boxes for Donation. Walking out to the kitchen she quickly started putting on a pot of coffee she walked around her apartment bare feet looking in random drawers to see what she wanted to really take and not seeing anything worth while. Pens, take out menus, old bills.

She found so old photo albums and packed all those in a box, thinking she'd drop it off at her fathers to have him ship to her.

She collected a lot of garbage and decided she'd run to the shoot, opening the door and crashing right into Nick.

Andy's eyes got wide at Nick in uniform standing there, quickly remembering that Juice was asleep behind her on the couch. Andy quickly pulled the door closed behind her before Nick could see anything.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked as she walked down the hall way, so Nick would follow behind her bringing him from her apartment.

"What am I doing here? Chief tells us all that you quit and was moving to California then you expect us to just what? Be ok with that?" He asked angrily.

Andy opened the shoot and dumped her garbage bag in before turning around and facing Nick.

"Yes, pretty much." She told him flatly.

"Andy.."

"I don't want to hear it Nick, I've heard it all already and I really don't need to hear it anymore. I'm sorry if you feel sad I'm leaving, but you have no business being mad at me. I'm doing something that will make me happy and I'm really really tired of other people thinking they can show up at my apartment and try to make me feel like I'm making a mistake when they know nothing about my family at all." She said getting angry herself.

"We're best friends Andy, we got so close on Dakota, we're partners. I just thought.."

"You thought what? You know what, I don't want to know." Andy said annoyed and waving her hand in the air to stop him from talking. "We were co-workers, friends, you were my girlfriends boyfriend, we were partners on Dakota, an undercover assignment where we pretended to be different people most of the time. This is me in my real life. This is my family I'm going to California to be with. You understand that? This trumps all, it trumps 15th division, it trumps me being a cop, it trumps friends. Understand?" She asked him.

"I'm just going to be sad to see you go." He said looking down. Wanting to tell her he had feelings for her, but realizing it was a lost cause. Nothing was going to stop her from leaving considering she was so worked up over it.

"I'll miss you guys too." Andy said calming down. "You probably should get back to work and I've got stuff to do, so I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She asked wanting to make sure he didn't pop by again unannounced.

"Yeah, tomorrow." He said to her watching as Andy turned around and slowly opened her door to her apartment and locking it back behind her.

"You sure do get a lot of drop by visitors, no wonder Jax insisted you not be alone." Juice said putting the gun away as she locked the door behind her.

"Tell me about it, it was what I was scared of the most with you guys coming. Someone dropping in and finding you and then reporting you here."

She sighed as she went back to her pulling stuff out from drawers. Finding DVDs, CDs, Blurays. Trying to remember if there was a bluray player at Jax's house and not remembering. She unhooked the bluray player and took all the dvds and blurays putting them together in a pile to the side.

She looked around grabbing some photos and throwing it in the same pile and then she grabbed all her ipod stuff. The ipod stereo and all the connectors, the speakers and put them with the bluray player. She grabbed the ipod clock radio throwing it in the same pile.

She was standing there looking around while Juice was in the shower when her Charming cell phone rang, running over to grab it knowing it had to be Jax.

"Hey, do you have a bluray player?" She asked without giving him a chance to talk wanting to ask him before she forgot.

"Umm we've got a dvd player." Jax told her confused at this being the first thing she said.

"That's not the same. How are you, anymore trouble? How's Abel? " She asked him, rolling her eyes at his DVD player response as she looked at the pile of electronics that she now wanted to pack and send to Charming. She took the box of albums with one hand and dragged it over near the electronics pile.

"I take it you're packing and we're all great, he's fast asleep near me. I'll head over to TM when Gemma and the Prospects get here."

"Yep, I'm packing. There's even some offers on the apartment already." She told him happily that everything was coming together. Hearing another knock at the door.

"Crap." She said getting up off the couch.

"Was that the door, where's Juice and Halfsack?" Jax asked her worried.

"Don't worry, I've been very popular with my co-workers since I quit they've been dropping by like flies. Juice is in the shower, Halfsack's in the guest bedroom packing things up." She whispered as she walked over to the door and peeping through the peep hole.

"It's my dad. Hold on." She said flatly to him before opening the door.

"Come on in." She said ushering her dad in and locking the door behind her.

"Was that the door?" Halfsack asked as he came out of the guest room to see Andy there with the phone and her dad standing there.

"Halfsack this is my dad, dad this is Halfsack." She said introducing the 2 as Tommy just stood there.

"Hey, I'm going to have to deal with this." She told Jax watching her dad stare at the Prospect. As Prospect said hello to him and thought it was awkward her dad didn't acknowledge his presence.

"I figured as much, wouldn't want to be Halfsack right now." Jax laughed as Andy laughed too.

"You're bad, Mr. Teller. Go to work and kiss my baby for me. Tell him mommy will see him in 3 days." Andy said to him as Tommy turned his head the second he heard Andy address Jax on the phone.

"I will, love you." He said back as Andy's eyes lit up and she got a big smile on her face. That both Halfsack and her dad noticed.

"Love you too, talk to you later." Andy said hanging up the phone and staring at her dad.

"Halfsack why don't you go back to packing the guest room, I'll be fine." She said just as Juice came out of the bathroom in jeans and a SAMCRO t-shirt that her dad instantly focused in on.

"Dad, this is Juice. Juice, this is my dad." Repeating the introductions as Juice said hello to her dad and her dad just stood there. Halfsack tuned around and went back to his packing up the guest room while giving Juice a look that one of them should stay. Juice went into the kitchen. Refusing to go, not liking the way Andy's dad reacted to him or Halfsack.

Jax had warned him about the older man before they left, so did Opie and Piney. He looked at him seeing the resemblance between the brothers.

"I wanted to tell you Dov called, inviting me tomorrow to your party and I told him I'd be there. I wanted to tell you also I wouldn't be making dinner on Thursday." Tommy told her as Andy looked down sadly.

"Oh, why?" She asked. Wondering why he would come tomorrow, but not Thursday. She saw her dad glance at Juice in the kitchen and she realized why. He didn't want to be in her apartment sitting at a table with SAMCRO guys but he had no problem partying it up with the cops on the force. He made a choice and it wasn't to support her in who she chose to be in her life.

Andy just shook her head in disgust. "I get it, I get it." She said as she walked over to the door and opened it. Indicating that it was time for her dad to go.

"Andy.." Tommy said sternly. "Look around you?" He said basically meaning having Juice and Halfsack guard her.

"I have a lot to finish doing today, I'll see you tomorrow." She told him flatly dismissing him, still standing there with the door open.

Tommy shook his head sadly. "You're going to get hurt, shot, end up dead." He tried to tell her as he walked out the door.

"Bye." She said locking the door behind him and sighing as she leaned back against it closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Juice said to her looking at her with some sympathy.

Andy put on a fake smile and shrugged her shoulders. "It was a long shot to have his support anyways."

"I don't get how anyone can see you and Jax together and not want you guys to be together. Never seen him happy like he is with you." Juice told her honestly. Making her smile for real this time.

Andy grabbed the guys and they went out for breakfast, coming back to finish the packing. Juice packed all the electronics pile she had made that morning in boxes, she figured her dad wasn't going to help her do anything anymore so the plan was to ship the boxes to Charming with a mailing company, she scheduled a pick up and they'd be arriving before 5pm.

She finished her entire room, packing up everything possible she wanted. Pillows and her favorite sheets were coming to Charming with her. The boxes for Donation was in one pile, the garbage had all been dumped, the boxes for shipping to Charming was labeled with TM's address and in a different pile. All her suitcases were off to the side. Three full of clothes, one with outer wear, one with all boots that she was talking and the last one with sheets, duvets, pillows that type of stuff. All her extra makeup and hair stuff from the bathrooms she threw in the suitcase with the boots.

Lastly she threw her special jewelry, camera, laptop, kindle, ipad, and ipod in her duffel bag. Along with all her adapters, chargers and manuals for them. She looked around her bedroom seeing everything empty and clear.

Remembering one thing, she walked over to her dresser and stuck her hand under the drawer and pulling out something she had taped to the bottom.

She sat on the bed and stared at the photo of her and Jax.

It was a school dance she had dragged him too because she had never been to one before. She was in a nice dress, he was in jeans and his leather. Neither of them were looking at the camera, they were dancing and both staring at the other. They looked so mis-matched clothing wise, but they both looked so happy together. Like they existed in their own world.

She couldn't keep photos of her time in Charming around. Any pictures of her in Charming was somewhere in Charming, she figured Piney or Gemma had them.

All her albums here had no photos of Piney, Opie, his kids, Jax. It was too risky with them being known felons and on watched federal lists, so she kept her favorite photo of them taped to the bottom of her drawer so nobody would ever find it.

There was some reason why she took the risk with this one, why she cherished it and hid it from everyone. She should have always known she belonged back in Charming and with Jax based on the fact alone that she couldn't let go of this photo and kept it a secret from everyone in Toronto that were in her life.

She smiled at the photo and thought she wouldn't have to hide it anymore, she could put it in a frame and place it on their mantel. She grabbed her ipad and slipped the photo into the case with it and dumping it back in the bag.

She was ready to go.


	29. Chapter 29

It was finally Wednesday night. the night of her farewell party.

Andy was both happy and dreading it. Being in a room full of people who just wanted to change her mind and tell her not to go did not sound like fun. However she was so happy to say bye to the people who has been in her life for so long and it was getting closer to Friday when she could go home to Abel and Jax.

He was still dealing with the drive by and now he was worrying about her dealing with her father tonight along with all her other "admirers" he called it. She could tell he was trying not to be too angry jealous, but it was Jax. He didn't want her around any ex-es without him near.

Yesterday, she had finished packing and doing well... everything. Because she wanted her last days to be stress free as possible.

The donation truck came and collected everything she was donating. The shipping company came and picked up all the boxes that she was sending to California. Leaving behind just the bags they were taking on the plane and all the things Andy was leaving in the apartment for the next owners.

The apartment was going to be sold and it was down to two couples were negotiating back and forth. Andy hoped she'd be able to sign off on one of them by today or tomorrow.

Today, she had such a fun day with Juice and Halfsack, she took them to the theme park. Going on all the roller coasters, eating junk food and playing games. They of course won a lot of prizes at the shooting ones. Andy kept one for Abel and gave the rest away to little kids in the park. The guys had the greatest time.

She originally had planned to spend tomorrow with her father, but that was off the table now. So she would find somewhere else for her and the guys to go tomorrow before they flew back Friday.

She put on a short cocktail dress she pulled out from one of the suitcases and was ready to go. She walked outside to the living room to see Juice in his Jays baseball hat and nicely dressed along with Halfsack both not looking like normal SONS members but regular average people going out to a bar.

Andy looked at them in confusion. Not expecting them to be dressed for a night out or to be going with her to room full of cops, it was too risky.

"Jax gave us orders, we don't let you leave our sight." Juice informed her.

"I'm going to be in a room full of cops, my dad, my friends, my chief. I'll be perfectly safe. You 2 on the other hand if anyone recognizes you?" Andy said worriedly. If Sam or anyone from Guns and Gangs saw them, they could all be screwed.

"We will sit in the back, blend in. Nobody will see our ink or know it's us." Juice informed her as she still did not think this was a good idea.

"Jax will kill us if we don't go with you so you have no choice and we thought of standing guard outside the bar but figured that would be more suspicious than just being guys hanging drinking beer inside." Halfsack told her as she thought about it and thought his was right. The 2 of them standing around outside watching the place would be a lot more suspect than them inside.

Andy sighed looking at them, there was no point even trying to reason with them. Especially since they were given orders from Jax.

What Jax says goes.

They will do as they were told. Andy nodded her head relenting to trying to fight them on this.

She grabbed her cell and quickly dialed Jax's number.

"Don't fight me on this." He told her seriously, knowing it was her and what she was calling about.

"If anyone notices them, we're screwed. You get that right? Do we have a plan if that happens?" She asked him seriously.

"They're good at what they do, I can't be there and it's killing me. I won't let you go in there without people who have your back. Your father and friends are being douchebags. Who knows what they'll pull at this party to send you off when they don't want you to go. Your dad, your ex and the partner who wants you? Who knows what they'll say." Jax told her angrily, Andy really connecting the dots that this could be more about Jax feeling helpless in California not being able to be there for her and his needing to have eyes on Sam and Nick.

"I've handled them both." She told him flatly.

"I trust you have, I don't trust them. Juice and Half go with you Andy. That's it." He said laying down his law.

"Fine." She relented. Knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

"Good, go have fun with all your cops." He told her sarcastically.

"Oh joy, I can't wait." She muttered, rolling her eyes at him.

* * *

Andy walked into the Penny putting a smile on her face, they had come up with a hasty plan in case anyone did recognize Juice and Halfsack.

Juice was in front of her, arriving 5 minutes before her. Then Halfsack would show up 5 minutes after and join Juice. As she walked in she saw him sitting at a table to her left with his hat on reading a menu.

The plan wasn't much of a plan, but they had no choice. If anyone did recognize them, they'd say they're passing through town and they'd all act like they've never met before. If they were brought into the station for questioning, Andy was to go home and act like normal.

Don't defend them or show up at the station because that would just make people suspicious. She couldn't react at all.

"Andy!" Dov said smiling at her ushering her over. Dov and Chloe actually looked like they supported her and was happy for her, she was happy for that. She made her way over to them and hugged them both. Seeing Tracy, Nick and Gail sitting to a table to the side. Sam, Oliver, and Frank sat together at another and the whole are was filled with other officers from the division. She hadn't seen her dad yet. She decided the easiest way to enjoy herself was deal with the people who didn't care she was leaving first. So she was going to great all the random co-workers.

"Thanks so much for this Dov." She told him sincerely.

"Hey, we couldn't let you go without a proper send off." He said hugging her again. As Andy made her way to a table of her casual co-workers. They asked regular questions about California and how she was going to like it. They made polite conversation and she liked that. She got up to move to the bar to grab another drink when she saw her father walk in and with her mother following behind.

"Shit." Andy said out loud as they entered together. Something she thought she'd never see ever in her life again.

"What is it?" She heard Oliver ask from along side her waiting at the bar for his next drink.

"My mother, I kind of didn't tell her I was leaving." She said shyly.

"You didn't tell her you were moving cross country to a different country?" Oliver asked in surprise.

"I forgot!" She defended raising her palms out as Oliver laughed.

"Well good luck with that." He told her as he saw them heading her way and he got out of dodge and back to their tables at the back. Letting them all know they should watch the show.

"Andy." Her mother said tensly as she and her father made their ways to her. Andy's eyes shifted from one of them to the other. She was wondering just how much her father told her. If it was a lot and everything, the last she wanted was her mother to explode here in front of a bunch of cops. She stared at her father, daring him to let her know how much he's betrayed her.

"Over here." Andy said nodding to a quieter area of the bar.

"Your father tells me you're moving to California and you didn't even tell me?" Andy looked behind their shoulders to see Juice and Half sack staring at them, watching to see if they had to make a move in her direction.

"I'm moving to California. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you, it's been a crazy few weeks." She said honestly.

"First I find out that you're gone for 3 weeks on vacation from calling the station and then I find out you've quit from calling the station. Then I call your father to find out what the hell is going on with you and he tells me your going away party is tonight." She said angrily.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going on vacation, I know I was supposed to let you know about me moving. I remembered and then I got busy and I forgot. I had a lot on my plate."

"That's it? When were you going to remember, when you were already gone?"

"Probably tomorrow or tonight when I realized you weren't here." Andy said kind of laughing.

"This isn't funny, why are you even moving to begin with? To be around those trash criminals. They should be in jail for all they've done." Andy whipped her head to stare at her father and realized he told her she was going to Charming. Her mother obviously knew Piney was part of SAMCRO from their marriage. She knew Opie was SAMCRO, but she did not know about Andy's time in Charming or about Jax unless her father told her today.

"Andy..." Her father started to defend himself as Andy's eyes hardened.

"That's enough. I'm going to say this once and only once. You..." she said pointing to her mother. "Have no business, none at all to ever look down and talk down about Uncle Piney. He may not be the most law abiding citizen, but he was a far better parent than you." She said seriously to them. "This is my going away party and I'm going to enjoy it, so if you don't mind I'm going to get a drink. You either sit down, shut up and support me or leave because I'm done with this conversation." She said as she turned and walked away, back to the bar to get her drink.

As she turned back around she saw her father looking dejected and sitting down while her mother sat down as well. They were now bickering amongst themselves, "well that's a flash back from the past." She muttered to herself watching her parents fight. "Perfect fitting to me leaving."

"You ok, miss?" She heard from her left seeing Halfsack there ordering another beer. She knew they both saw the entire thing and Halfsack showing up at the bar next to her was no coincidence.

She smiled at him letting out a breath. "I'm fine, thank you." She said as Halfsack nodded, taking his beer and going back to Juice.

"What was that all about?" Tracy asked as she came up to Andy.

"Forgot to tell my mom I was leaving." Andy said rolling her eyes as Tracy laughed.

"Oh wow." She said as she kept laughing.

"Yeah, she's not going to be supportive." Andy said rolling her eyes again.

"May be it's a sign, forgetting to tell you mom? May be it means that you're rushing into this and doing this too hasty." Tracy said apprehensively worried about how Andy would take what she said.

"No it's not that, I forgot because I remembered she never was a real mother to me. I forgot because being back in California made me see and remember the real people who loved me and did the most of raising me. It wasn't my mom who took me bra shopping or taught me to wear makeup, it wasn't my mom who helped me find a dress for my prom. When my mom showed up back in my life here, I thought she could be my mother again you know? I wanted that family connections. But it never could have worked because she wasn't my mother in my heart. She was a stranger who I didn't know anymore, but I was trying to force her in that role." She said honestly to Tracy.

Tracy just nodded her head not knowing what to say to that.

"And in California you have that?"

"I have that. It's not me trying so hard, trying to take these people and force into these roles, they're people who belong and own those places in my heart." Andy told her.

"Well, I'm going to miss you so much." Tracy said tearing up and knowing this was it. There was no changing her mind. Andy looked at her and hugged her, tearing up herself at letting go of her friend. "I'm going to miss you too."

The rest of the party went by less eventful. Andy chatting with Frank, Noelle. She hugged and talked with Chloe and Dov a lot, telling them goodbye before moving onto her tense goodbyes to Sam and Nick. Both of whom seemed to be more focused on wallowing by drinking than really saying good bye to her. Nick said for her to keep in touch and come back soon, Sam just said for her to have a good life not even being able to fake a smile then went back to his drinking, Andy wondered where Marlo was tonight but then moved onto Gail.

She was talking to a still tense with her Gail when Oliver interrupted to say his goodbyes.

"Well, enjoy sunny California McNally." Gail told her as she gave her an awkward hug.

"Thanks Gail and don't give up on him. He just needs time to decompress." Andy told her after pulling back, them both knowing who that him was. Gail just shrugged her shoulders and went back to the bar.

"Well McNally, this is it." Oliver said as she smiled.

"It's not like I won't visit." She said smiling at him. But Oliver didn't look like he believed that, she wasn't sure if she believed she'd visit herself.

"He's broken and he probably won't ever recover." Oliver told her seriously knowing who that he was. In a way that made Andy know that he was kind of blaming her for the state Sam was going to be left in.

"Then it's up to Marlo to fix him and deal with it. She's the one he's been with this past year, Sam's life is none of by business or my concern." She told him shrugging her shoulders as Oliver just nodded his head. Reminding him that their break up was all on Sam, Sam getting a new relationship was his choice.

"I told him, he'd lose you if he didn't wise up. Guess I was right."

"You know what, I think I wasn't even his to lose." She said thoughtfully thinking that it's always been Jax and if she was still with Sam when Jax showed up in Toronto last month that she would have probably come to the same conclusion. She belonged in Charming and as difficult as Jax's life was, their relationship never felt like work. Her relationship with Sam was always feeling like work, always internally fighting for something and dealing with tension. She was just grasping looking for a connection that wasn't there. She and Jax always had that bond and were at ease even when at odds she felt at peace.

Oliver looked at her in confusion, not really understanding what she was saying, but thinking there could be more to this move than just a sick uncle.

"You fall in love with a surfer dude out there?" He asked Andy as she laughed.

"No, definitely not." She laughed as she saw her father stand up and come over. Oliver saw her eyes look over and he knew his time with Andy was up. He hugged her goodbye and said for her to do a good job in Sacramento, "show them how well we train here." Oliver whispered to her as he went back to a sullen looking Sam.

"Dad.." Andy said hardening already.  
"I didn't tell her anything. Other than you going to Charming of course because of Piney." He defended.  
"I never said a word about anything else." He pleaded with her to believe him as she looked at him. She looked at him and sighed.

"Dad, I don't want to leave like this. So hug me good bye and tell me you'll take care of yourself." She smiled at him. Watching him tear up, he realized he had lost and handled this all wrong. He thought for sure that not encouraging her by eating dinner with the 2 criminals Jax sent with her may make her see he wasn't going to condone this. Then he thought that between himself, her mom, friends, and Sam they could convince her to stay. To not throw her life away for Jax Teller. He should have known once her stubborn mind was made up that was it. Now all he's done is push her further away from him.

"Good bye Andrea, I love you and take care of yourself. Be safe." He said while hugging her, which Andy knew meant don't get shot in a shootout.

"Bye dad." She said hugging him tightly in return.

She looked over at her mom still sitting there and decided to get this over with.

"I'm exhausted, so I'm heading out now. I wanted to tell you goodbye." Andy said to her as her mom nodded.

"I guess this is it then? I abandoned you, you abandon me, eye for an eye?" Her mother said.

"I'm not abandoning anyone, I'm moving to be closer to my family. I know you don't understand that, I don't expect you to get it. But it's not your choice, it's mine and I don't need your approval. So take care of yourself and I'll keep in touch." Andy told her not really believing herself that she would. Her mother nodded her head and they hugged goodbye. Before Andy walked over to the bar again, telling the bartender goodbye for the last time and giving him a big tip.

She nodded at Halfsack which was signal that she was ready to go. Halfsack got up to head to the apartment first. She turned around and looked around the bar for the last time. Gail was sitting with Nick and Dov. Nick looked like he was staring into space and Dov was telling an animated story. Tracy had left to go home to Leo, Oliver had left to go home to his girls, Sam sat in a corner by himself.

She saw Dov look over at her and she waved. Him then waving back and all of them at the table turning to look and do the same before she turned and walked out of the Penny.

Juice followed 5 minutes later and when all 3 were back home locked in her apartment she sighed with a sense of relief.

"We did it." She smiled before sinking down on the sofa and putting her feet up very emotionally drained. She grabbed her cell phone and instantly wanting to call Jax and let him know all about her night.

She expected him to also get a report from Juice and Halfsack too.


	30. Chapter 30

"How did Drea's cop party go last night?" Clay asked Jax as they sat in the meeting room waiting for Bobby who was late. Opie, Chibs, Tig, Happy, and Piney all sat around the table with Clay and Jax.

"Before or after her father showed up with her mother to tag team her to stay?" Jax said rolling his eyes.

"Jesus, he must really hate you if he's working with that witch." Piney said in shock. He knew his cop brother was not going to like Andy going to the dark side as he called it, but uniting with Andy's mother after what she did to Andy is a new low.

"It's not like he's fond of you either, dad." Opie pointed out. As Piney shut up because he was right.

"Drea handle her mother ok?" Opie asked while taking a smoke.

"She had never told her mother she was moving to begin with, she said she'd tell her but she forgot until her father showed up with her at the party."

"Oh shit." Opie said stifling a laugh.  
"Bitch deserves that." Piney said as Clay nodded his head. "Gemma's going to love that." Clay added.

"Well that just made things more tense, Drea's version of what happened is more watered down than what Juice said. She said they tried to talk to her and she told them she didn't want to hear it, so either stop and stay for her party or leave. Juice says they cornered her and at first Andy seemed apologetic and trying to diffuse the situation. Then something snapped." Jax explained.

"Snapped?" Opie questioned.

"Don't know, her mother must have said something to trigger her because Juice said he never saw Drea like that, he said if she had a gun he would have expected her to pull it out at that moment. Said she went stone cold, Drea said something coldly threatening to them both and walked away from them."

"Juice is new to Drea, he's never seen her like we have. Never seen her grab a gun and shoot a Mayan. He's never seen her reaction when someone tries to hurt her family." Tig pointed out as Jax just nodded his head knowing Tig was right.

"Where was Juice and Halfsack during this party?" Tig asked confused how Drea was being protected and watched in a room of cops.

"They were there, in a corner. Plain clothes dressed, acting like they didn't know her. They came in staggered. Nobody made them at all." Jax pointed out as Tig nodded.

"They just have to make it one more day." Chibs said out. Seeing that Jax looked a little worried.

"One more day." Jax repeated. "I don't know man, keep waiting for something to go wrong with this move. She was freaked out at Halfsack and Juice being there last night or being seen in her apartment. None of it's happened yet, but the second they all put their guards down..." Jax said trailing off.

"Just got to make sure they keep their guards up until they're in that plane tomorrow." Clay pointed out.

* * *

Andy kept doing a walk through the apartment making sure that she had everything. She had gotten it sold with a great deal, signing the paperwork early this morning. It was all going to be processed and dealt with and there was nothing else she had to do except sign off on the last paper work before the funds transfer. Her realtor was going to email her that paperwork and all she'd have to do is fax it back.

Instead of going out that morning for breakfast she cooked all the left over food she had in the fridge because she had to get rid of it all. The plan for the day was to clean the apartment and eat. They'd go out for dinner and drinks later.

They each took a room and right when Andy was throwing some more old mementos in a pile she heard a knock on the door. She was the closest to the door, Juice was in the bathroom and Halfsack in the kitchen. Nobody even bothered with grabbing a gun anymore with the door because it always turned out to be a cop. She slowly walked over to the peep hole, her eyes going instantly wide.

Last person she'd ever expect at her door was Blackstone, the current head of Guns&Gangs, their version of ATF.

She stuck her hand in the air in a stop signal to Halfsack, halting his moves of cleaning. Blackstone knocked again, causing Juice this time to come out of the bathroom and seeing her hand in the air. She brought her hand to her lips to show them not to make any noise.

She stood there frozen waiting for Blackstone to move, but he continued to wait by the door.

They were not friends, he was not here to wish her well on moving to California.

He was not here to convince her to stay. If the head of the ATF Gang division was at her door it could only be for one reason.

He knew something, either about her and Jax, Jax and Opie staying at her apartment, about SAMCRO, about Charming.

She didn't know what he knew and she wasn't going to open the door to ask him.

A few minutes later she heard the footsteps leaving, looking out the peep hole and seeing that he had gone. She slowly walked closer to the window to see if she could see him leaving. Seeing Blackstone pulling out his cellphone outside, making a call, having a quick conversation and then getting in his car to drive off. Not wanting to take any risks, she pointed to her bedroom and quietly walked in there, Juice and Halfsack following. Locking the door behind them.

"Who was that? You went white as a ghost!" Juice asked whispering.

"Head of ATF." Andy whispered to him watching both their eyes go wide and look at each other. Andy instantly grabbed her laptop and opened up the internet browser, going to the airlines homepage.

"What do you want to do? What do they know?"

"Have no idea, but what ever it is it cannot be good since I'm not a cop anymore. There's no reason for him to be on my doorstep. We need to go now!" She said while logging into their flight itinerary and trying to find a sooner flight. There was no point in waiting around, they'd be sitting ducks and she didn't want them to get time to get warrants.

Everyone knew she was leaving tomorrow, that gave them some time to slip out early without anyone knowing.

Juice and Halfsack both left the room to grab all the bags, the ones by the door were all packed and ready. Halfsack quickly packed up his stuff in his duffel while Juice also did the same.

The next flight for Sacramento wasn't for another 5 hours. She quickly changed her search to check for something else, finding one to Oakland that was leaving in 3 hours. She quickly changed hers, Juice's and Halfsacks flights from tomorrow to Sacramento to in 3 hours to Oakland. Checking in online and processing their boarding passes. The printer was gone and probably in Iowa or somewhere by now she thought, they'd have to print the boarding passes at a kiosk at the airport.

Andy shut her laptop and grabbed her cell phone, calling for an airport taxi van ASAP. Letting them know they had a lot of suitcases and 3 passengers. She looked down at herself, she was just wearing a pair of jeans and a plain white tank top. She shrugged that it was good enough and started zipping up the suitcases in her room she had been living out of. Standing them up and quickly turning to make the bed.

She dragged one of the suitcases outside seeing Juice and Halfsack with all the rest of the bags.

"Got a flight to Oakland leaving in 3 hours. I already checked us in and called a cab." She told them still quietly.

"When the cab gets here, we're going to take all the bags down. You stay up here until all the bags are in the car and we're ready to pull off the street." Juice told her as she nodded her head understanding. Juice and Halfsack both grabbed their new black Toronto Blue Jays hats they had bought at the game and put them on their heads. Since they couldn't walk around with SAMCRO or Reaper Crew hats, they bought those at the game as souvenirs and for them to wear around Toronto.

"What about Jax? The Club?" Halfsack asked. Meaning what do we tell SAMCRO.

"Let's get to the airport, when we're at the gate waiting for the plane. Then I'll call him. Don't want to alarm them until I have to." Andy decided as Juice agreed. There was nothing that Jax or the MC could do right now for them, it was up to them to get out and get out fast.

"I'll grab the other suitcase from your room." Halfsack said as Andy nodded.

She followed Halfsack in the room, grabbing her duffel bag and throwing in her laptop, the charger and her cell phone charger. Grabbing her purse, throwing it over her shoulder and then making sure her passport was inside. She grabbed her pillow and the duffel bag before walking out of the room for the last time.

She went into the kitchen, finishing the tiding up. Seeing a bag of chips and pack of cookies, she out of instinct threw them in her duffel bag. Grabbing both her Canadian and Charming cells and throwing them in her purse.

Halfsack was keeping watch by the window waiting for the cab while Andy and Juice checked every room.

"It's here." Halfsack called out as he opened her door slowly, looking outside down the hallways and seeing it was all clear. He grabbed 2 of the suitcases and Juice followed behind with the other 2. Instructing Andy to lock the door behind them.

Andy watched from the window as they loaded the 4 suitcases in the airport van. Halfsack came up alone while Juice stood there with the bags and looking around. Halfsack came back up and Andy opened the door for him, he grabbed the other 2 bags and went back down. This time when he went down, Juice came back up and said it was time.

Andy grabbed her white blue jays hat she had bought of the game and put it on her head tucking in he hair. Then grabbed her duffel bag, her pillow and her purse. Making sure she had everything in it she needed. Juice grabbed his and Halfsacks's bags and they walked out the door. Andy taking one look back and then locking it behind her.

Juice loaded the last of the bags while Andy jumped right in the cab, Halfsack right behind her. Juice hopped in and they told the cab driver they had a flight in 2 hours and if he could hurry. Pulling away in a rush with all 3 of them in the cab checking around to make sure they weren't being followed.


	31. Chapter 31

Andy, Juice, and Halfsack quickly made it to Airport.

Andy instantly running for one of the kiosks to print their boarding passes while the guys got all the luggage out of the taxi and paid him generously to forget he ever saw them.

After printing them out she walked back to where the guys were waiting, handing them each their boarding passes. They decided to go in individually. That if they stuck together as a group they'd be more noticeable.

Juice grabbed 2 of the suitcases and his duffel and went ahead. Letting some other random strangers go in between them, Andy then took 2 of the suitcases and her duffel on a luggage cart proceeding towards the US customs counter and bag drop behind Juice. With Halfsack letting some more strangers go ahead and him following behind.

To say Andy was nervous was an understatement but she was happy that United States border customs was something that was processed while still in Canada because if she was flagged later or tomorrow then she would have already left the country and be on the plane.

She saw Juice at the head of the line with his hat on backwards going to have his turn with the customs agent. Handing the agent his American passport and answering the standard questions, she saw the agent stamp the passport and send him ahead to the next agent to see if he was being searched or not.

Andy sighed seeing Juice be waved through and reach the baggage drop where he put both suitcases on the turnstile and he then proceeded to the gate.

"Next." She heard one of the agents call towards her. Realizing it was her turn. Andy took off her hat, shoving it in her duffel bag and walked up to the agent, pushing her cart.

"Where are you headed?" The female agent asked as Andy handed her the Canadian passport.

"California." She smiled.

"Purpose of visit?"

"I'm going to visit some family." She answered.

"Length of visit?" Agent asked.

"2 weeks." Andy smiled, lying through her teeth.

"Anything to declare? Bringing anything into the country?"  
"Just a lot of clothes and shoes." Andy laughed making a joke and seeing the female agent nod as she stamped her passport and gave it back to her.

"Thank you." Andy smiled and headed towards the next agent who like Juice waved her through to the bag drop. Andy took her two suitcases and dropped them on the conveyor belt and she herself walked towards the gate. Hoping that Halfsack was as lucky as she and Juice were.

Andy proceeded to the gate, stopping at a newsstand kiosk along the way to grab a bottle of water. When she reached the gate, she saw Juice sitting there with a car magazine he must have picked up from the newsstand.

Andy went and sat on the same row, but at the end of it leaving some random people in between them.

About 5 minutes later she saw Halfsack coming their way with a Starbucks bag and coffee cup which made Andy stifle a laugh. Starbucks was nowhere near Charming, seeing them every few feet in Toronto made Halfsack want to try it out. Which ended up with him being addicted to everything and trying out all their cake pops and muffins. He was getting his last fix in. Halfsack came and sat on the opposite row of her and Juice in the center and facing the strangers.

Andy knew they had all made it to the gate and she saw they still had 30 minutes until it was time for them to board. She knew it was time to let Jax know about their change of plans. She pulled out her Charming cell phone from her purse and silently indicated to Juice and Halfsack that she was going to make the call. She stood up going over to a less populated area, looking out the window at the planes at the gate.

"Hey." Jax answered, "we're in church can I call you back in a second?" He asked of her. As he sat at the table with the rest of the club going over their route plans for their next shipment.

"I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to flip out." She told him with a fake smile on her face not wanting to look serious in case anyone was watching. Ignoring Jax's request of him calling her back.

Hearing Andy's tone and what she said, made Jax harden instantly alerting the rest of the table that something was wrong.

"What happened?" He asked, making a cut off the talking motion to Bobby who was looking at the maps and discussing it with Chibs.

"We're at the airport, had to leave earlier than scheduled." She told him.

"Jesus Christ." Jax yelled standing up out of his chair. As the others all looked at him wondering what was going on.

"I had an unexpected visitor, the head of guns and gangs. I didn't answer the door!" She said quickly before continuing, "but after that we decided it would be better for us to leave sooner rather than later."

Jax closed his eyes, shoving the back of his chair against the table in anger. As the others still sat there wondering what the hell was going on.

"You're supposed to be not flipping out." Andy said hearing him curse and hit something.

"I didn't promise, Andrea." He said making Andy know he was really mad when he called her by her full name.

"I'm fine, we're fine. I'm grateful dad hates me because it made today clear from having any plans and easier to sneak out. I wasn't expecting anyone today, so they won't know I'm gone early for awhile. We're all at the gate. We went through customs, checked all the luggage. We're waiting to board right now, so far so good. Everyone thinks I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon, by the time Blackstone comes back or puts a BOLO out to bring me in for questioning we'll be long gone." Andy said trying to diffuse him.

"What do you think he knows?" Jax asked.

"I have no idea, I just know him at my door couldn't be a friendly farewell visit." She said seriously."He has to know or suspect something. Or he had to have wanted something from me and since I'm not on the force anymore there's no way he could be asking me to go do an under cover mission."

"What's your new flight?" Jax asked processing everything she said and wondering how this could have happened. He grabbed a pen from the table.

"Flight AC922, Toronto to Oakland. Leaves in 45 minutes we will be boarding soon looking at her watch and seeing that it was almost noon. We should arrive in Oakland at 4pm your time." She told him as Jax wrote down AC922, Oakland and 4pm on the map that was sitting at the table. Shoving the paper across towards Tig and Chibs to show them. Chibs nodded, pulling out his cell phone to make a call instantly while Tig got up and left the room to handle something.

They knew what they needed to do, they had a plan for picking up Andy, Juice and Halfsack for tomorrow from Sacramento. They now needed to change that to today from Oakland.

"Where's Juice and Halfsack?" Jax then asked.

"One is at the end of my row and the other is in the opposite row, we traveled apart, thought it would be better that way."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Jax told her proud of how smart they were all handling this.

"Don't worry, so far we're good." She told him softly knowing he more more angry at the fact he couldn't save her right now and he was helpless in Charming until their plane landed. "The second the plane pulls away from the gate, we should be clear. I'll sneak the phone out and send you a text."

Jax closed his eyes, nodding his head although she couldn't see him.

"I'm kind of insulted you're not happier to see me in a few hours." Andy added trying to make him laugh, it worked because Jax then got a smirk on his face.

"Be careful." He told her seriously.

"I will, I better go. I see the agents getting themselves ready by the counter." She told him.

"Ok, see you at 4." He told her hoping that he was right and they made it out of Canada and undetected to Oakland.

"See you at 4." She told him seriously, meaning they were going to succeed in this. Before hanging up the phone, sticking the phone in her jeans pocket and going back to her seat. Giving a slight nod to Halfsack who then relayed the message that the club knew to Juice. Andy opened her duffel bag and pulled out the black SAMCRO hoodie sweatshirt of Jax's that she came with, tying it around her waist with the front facing her back. Not putting it on because it would bring attention.

"Flight 922 from Toronto to Oakland is now boarding passengers with small children..." Andy heard the agent start announcing just as she sat back down. They were seated in the middle of the plane, which meant all 3 of them were going to go in the line together. When they asked for that section of rows, they all grabbed their duffel bags and joined the line. Handing their boarding passes to the agent one-by-one before walking the gateway onto the plane.

None of them put their bags in the overhead, Andy went into the 3 seat row first. Shoving her duffel bag under the seat in front of her and sitting down buckling herself up. Juice came in next to her in the middle, doing the same and Halfsack came in third on the aisle row. For all anyone knew they were 3 random single people on the same flight to Oakland who happen to be sitting together.

The plane quickly filled, announcements for electronics and phones to be turned off were made. Andy just sat their frozen and staring out the window. Hoping for no sudden movement to happen around the plane, hoping for it to pull away from the gate. About 5 minutes later she felt the plane move backwards and slowly start to make it's way to the runway.

As the plane reached the runway, Andy pulled her phone she hadn't turned off out, hiding it under the sweatshirt tied at her waist she typed a simple smiley face to Jax and pressed send before shoving the phone back under the sweatshirt. Leaning her head against her pillow braced on the window and closing her eyes.

Ten minutes later she let out a sigh of relief and opened her eyes, feeling the plane lift off the ground and enter the air. She turned to her left looking at Juice and Halfsack both whom had smiles on their faces.

* * *

2 bad movies, and one book later the plane had begun to make it's descent into Oakland. Andy quickly put her hair up in a pony tail, putting her hat back on.

She wanted off this plane and fast. She wanted to see her baby and her man more than anything.

She had no idea what this plan was for after they got their luggage, she figured Juice had an idea since he and Jax talked about their own things on the phone, but she couldn't really ask Juice in these tight quarters, so she was just going to follow their lead.

As the plane landed and they started letting the passengers off.

Halfsack grabbed his duffel and stood back holding the line of passengers back to let Juice and Andy out. Juice grabbed his bag and got out leading the way, Andy grabbing her bag and purse filing out behind him with Halfsack coming behind her.

They walked single file out of the plane, into the airport and towards baggage claim. All 3 looking around and seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

Reaching baggage claim they stood to the side waiting for the bags. All 3 grabbing luggage carts and waited for the rest of the bags to come down the conveyor belt.

Juice grabbed his cell phone, quickly making a call and walking towards the exit doors. While Halfsack and Andy waited.

Minutes later Andy saw Juice walking back wearing a black SAMCRO hoodie that she knew he had gotten from whoever was outside.

Andy looked down at hers on her waist and un-tied it. She quickly threw it on. Andy then saw the first of the bags, grabbing one while Halfsack acting like a random good Samaritan still in his normal clothes came to help her put the bag on her cart.

She thanked him and pointed to her second one. He put that one on the cart for her and she slowly walked away pretending like she was looking for something in her purse as she waited for Juice and Halfsack to get the other bags and come too.

While she was waiting she saw Halfsack pull out the identical black hoodie and put it on himself. Seeing Juice pull in front of her with his cart, she slowly followed him out with Halfsack behind her, all of them single file again this time all wearing the same hoodie. Also all still wearing their Blue Jays hats.

As they came out of the airport to the waiting area Andy looked up seeing Jax's blue truck, one black SUV, and then the black TM cargo van in the back. Tig wearing his black SACMRO cuts standing by the cargo van and Opie also in black SAMCRO standing by the truck. Jax quickly jumped out from the SUV in his black SAMCRO hoodie. Andy gave up pretenses at that point and just ran into his arms hugging him like her life depended on it.

"I missed you so much." She whispered. As Jax hugged her back, kissing her forehead before nodding his head at Juice and Halfsack who quickly sprung into action grabbing all the suitcases from all 3 carts and dumping the in the cargo van with Tig's help.

Opie looked at them and quickly nodded his head at Jax to signal they had to go. Opie jumped in his truck, Halfsack joining him in the passenger seat.

Jax pulled away from Andy, opening the back seat door of the black SUV ushering Andy inside. Chibs sat in the passenger seat and Jax walked around to jump in the drivers seat. Juice jumping in the cargo van with Tigs. Opie pulled away first and slowly with Jax and then Tig following behind.

The 3 dark vehicles maneuvering their way out of the airport trying to not bring any attention to them.

Andy looked around the the black Cadillac Escalade. She could tell it was new, it smelled new and there was no dirt on it at all.

"Is this car new?" She asked out loud breaking the silence that was in the car since they had gotten in it.

Jax smirked and looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"Meet your new family car." Jax told her as Andy's eyes got wide.

"This is mine?" She said out loud shocked. When she mentioned that she'd need something for her and Abel to drive she was thinking a regular sedan type car.

"Yes, you were expecting me to give my old lady and my son some piece of crap?" He asked in mock hurt.

"No, I just.. this is nice." She said still in shock.

"Jackie boy had it souped up just for you, we had to rush on it since you left." Chibs added.

"Souped up? Andy said looking around not really thinking it looked like anything from Fast and the Furious."

"Bullet proof windows." Chibs informed her as she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Nice." She told him.

"I thought so." Jax laughed as they made it to the freeway still following behind Opie.

"Where's Abel?" She asked knowing since this was a rescue mission basically there was no way Jax could have brought him along to pick her up, it would be too dangerous.

"He's at the clubhouse with Gemma and the others. Sorry Drea, but we need to talk this out before we head home." Jax said apologetically.

"It's ok, I expected that. As long as I get to see Abel, I'm good." She said as she turned to look at her duffel bag sitting on the seat next to her. She opened it, remembering she had food in there and pulled out the bag of chips.

Jax looked back at her in amusement as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry, sue me. We had dinner plans we didn't quite make." She said rolling her eyes as she leaned forward and offered them the bag of chips which they both declined.

"More for me." She muttered happily sitting back and eating her chips.


	32. Chapter 32

The caravan of the 3 cars made their way into the TM garage lot safely without any stops or police intercepting them.

Andy jumped out of the SUV, not waiting for anyone. Wanting to just see Abel, she ran in and saw him awake and happy, drinking his bottle in Gemma's arms.

"Hey you, miss me?" She asked Abel as he spit his bottle out of his mouth and started his type of conversing with her. Gemma and Andy both laughed, Gemma instantly handing him over to her as Andy cradled him and went to sit down in a chair. He was dressed in his blue SONS hat and little blue jeans. Andy thought he was the cutest baby ever.

"Welcome home sweetheart." Gemma told her as she sat down next to them, quietly letting the mother and son reunite. Andy looked up and smiled a thank you. She looked around seeing Clay at the bar along with Piney, Bobby and Happy.

All watching her reunion with Abel.

"What do you mean you got it at the baseball game?" She heard Tig yell as he walked in with Juice and Halfsack both still in their Blue Jays hats.

Andy laughed watching all the guys walk in. Jax coming and standing behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. She looked up at him smiling.

"Drea took us to the Rogers Stadium to see a Blue Jays baseball game and we bought them there." Halfsack bragged to Tig as Tig looked like he wanted to punch them both.

Andy raised her shoulders shrugging and Tig turned to face her. "You, never going on another trip without me!" He said pointing to her making her laugh and Jax just shook his head.

"Welcome home honey." Clay said walking up to them and nodding towards the meeting room to Jax. Jax silently agreeing. Clay, Piney, Bobbie and Happy all followed.

Andy looked down at Abel who was still having a conversation with her through his jibberish baby talk and his bubbles. She looked up at Jax not wanting to let him go.

"Bring him." He told her knowing exactly what she was asking. Standing up, she, Jax, Opie, Chibs, Tig, Juice and Halfsack now filed into the room. Halfsack locking the door behind them. Jax led Andy over to his VP seat, letting her sit there with Abel while he stood behind her.

Clay smiled looking at Abel in Jax's seat. "He's taking over for you already. Should we get him a prospects cuts now?" Clay asked Jax as Jax just shook his head no.

"Not yet, lets get him to learn to walk first." He sarcastically said. Clay laughed and hit the gavel, letting this meeting come to order.

"We have a threat, we're not sure what it is yet, we don't know if it's to us as a group, to just Jax and Opie, to just Juice and Halfsack, or to just Andy. But it doesn't matter, we're family and we will deal with it and protect each other as family." Clay stated to the group.

"What happened today?" Clay turned and asked Andy, giving her the floor to speak.

She looked at Juice and Halfsack, Juice nodding his head at her.

She took a breath, looking down at Abel and gave him his bottle.

Then she started this story.

"We were cleaning up, finishing the last of the packing. There was a knock at the door, I walked over to the peep hole to look through it and see who it was. Halfsack was in the kitchen, Juice was in the bathroom. I looked and saw that it was Blackstone, he's the head of the ATF in Canada. Head of Guns and Gangs. When I was on my last undercover mission, he was my superior in charge. He showed up about 2 months ago again for a case that he was working on and I hadn't seen him since. I froze and didn't know what to do, so I stood there. He knocked again, I saw Halfsack and Juice come towards my way and stuck my hand out telling them to stop." She said taking a breath.

"We all stood there waiting for him to do something. Eventually I heard him walk down the hallway, I peaked out the peephole again and saw outside was empty. We walked over to the window and saw him come out the front of the building, he was on his cell phone talking to someone, he got in his car and pulled away."

"Did he make the call before or after he left the building?" Chibs asked.

"After, he walked out. Stopped on the sidewalk pulled out the phone. Hung up before he got in the car." Juice answered as Andy nodded her head.

"Go on." Jax said from behind her.

"I pointed to my bedroom, we all went in there. I told the guys who it was and I pulled out my laptop and got on the airlines website to change our flight, figured us to go before he came back. The guys went to grab all the bags, I changed the flight and checked us in. I called a taxi and we waited for the taxi to show up. Juice and Halfsack took the bags down when it came, they said for me to stay inside and lock the doors behind them everytime they went down. Juice stayed with the cab, Halfsack came back up. We left, hopped in the cab and went to the airport. We pretended like we weren't together there, all going through customs alone, sitting alone at the gate and we sat together but barely talked on the plane."

She stopped, looking down at Abel who was fighting falling asleep, trying to grab his bottle to play with it.

"Then we got off the plane, came to baggage claim, Juice went outside, we got the bags, came out and you all know from there." She said finishing up and looking down at Abel who was now closing his eyes while still drinking his milk.

"So he just showed up at your door, what did he want with you? Opie asked trying to think.

"I don't know Opie, I didn't open the door to ask him." Andy said sarcastically. This day had been very long and stressful, all she wanted to now do is take her family and go home.

"You have to have an idea, think." Opie told her.

"It could be anything, you and Jax had a tail and went to my apartment. May be you guys were caught and he knew this entire time. May be someone saw me, Juice and Halfsack together this week, may be I was caught when I came here and he knew I was in Charming for the entire 3 weeks? The FBI agent who was with Hale could have recognized me. It could be anything Op." She said having no idea.

"May be instead of baseball games and Niagara Falls you all should have stayed in and not been so public." Tig said more in a jealous tone.

"We also went to the theme park, rode all the roller coasters. Was the best day ever." Juice added seriously with smile just wanting to piss Tig off.

"Alright alright." Jax said trying to halt all the tension at the table. "Drea's right, we don't know what happened or why this guy was on her doorstep yet. It could be anything at this point. The good thing is you guys are all back here, you're out of this guys jurisdiction. Drea doesn't work for him anymore." Jax said reasoning with them.

"The only person who could be in trouble with him is me, I was the one who was told about his tail on Jax and Opie and they can't prove I told Jax anything." Drea said.

"Ok, I'll put Unser on this, let him fish around see if this Guns and Gangs has made any contact around here or with the new Feds. Until then, we go along business as usual." Clay stated.

"When they find out Drea ran from it a day early, nobody is going to suspect anything?" Piney asked.

"I was done packing and my dad canceled my plans. No point in me sitting around my apartment doing nothing." Andy stated coming up with that cover story if she got asked by anyone.

"It sounds good enough." Bobby said.

Jax stayed quiet, they won't be able to hide Andy this time. The Feds were going to want to see her, for the fact alone that she was a cop and now living with him.

"Jax?" Clay said in question knowing something was on his mind and he figured it was the same that was on his.

"Feds are going to bring her in." He stated as Andy nodded her head, she figured as much herself.

"For what though? They have no reason." Opie stated.

"They have a reason Op, what ever caused this guy to show up on her doorstep today is reason. When they find out she's gone early without talking to them, they'll probably flag her. Which is why it was smart as hell for them to get out as fast as they did today." Clay told him.

"Whether the Canadian ATF figured something out on their own or whether the Feds here are working with them, they want to talk to her about something and it's not about her decision to move." Jax said frustrated.

This ATF guy is either going to show up wanting to question her or the Feds ID'd her and will want to question her." Clay added.

"First question might be what is her connection to us." Juice said.

"What is her connection to Jax is another one." Tig said.

"We just have to wait it out, see when and who show up. Until then we live life like normal." Clay stated and hit the gavel down. Breaking the meeting up.

* * *

An hour later Andy was home and so happy for it.

She brought Abel in the house, taking him straight to his room and putting him down in his crib.

Jax grabbed her duffel bag and her purse from the backseat and brought it in the house dropping it on the floor. One of the guys would drop her suitcases over tomorrow, Andy told them she didn't need anything from them.

Jax kicked off his shoes just sank down on the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table. Deep in thought of what was going on with the Feds and now Andy's ATF. He was scared, he wouldn't say it out loud but if anyone connected her to the dead Federal agent she could end up in jail. Even if they had no proof of his death being deliberate, which they didn't if they thought she took classified information and gave it to him, which is what she did do then they could arrest her for that.

"I wanted your homecoming to be happier, memorable." He said out loud hearing her behind him.

"I'm pretty sure this is memorable." She joked coming to lay down. Putting her head in his lap. She looked up at him and wanted so much to make him feel better, she could tell already he was thinking he was ruining her life and hurting her. She could feel his tension and worry.

"I'm not going anywhere, not jail or anywhere. You're stuck with me so stop looking at me like that." She told him.

"Like what?" He smirked knowing that she could read him so well.

"Like you're feeling guilty. I called you remember? You're the one that was mad at me for doing it."

"That's right." He nodded. "I was the law abiding one." He said making her laugh out loud.

"Yeah you're a boy scout." She said rolling her eyes and he leaned down and kissed her, showing her how much he missed her this past week.


	33. Chapter 33

Andy woke up after a very long sleep, after the past week she needed it. She didn't even remember falling asleep, she looked down realizing all she was only wearing was Jax's SAMCRO t-shirt.

She realized it must be almost noon slowly turning her head to the sound she was hearing. When she did, she saw the cutest sight in front of her. Abel was wide awake propped up next to her on the bed and Jax lay on the other side of him. They were watching of course the Speed channel on tv.

"Morning my baby." She smiled and leaning down kissing Abel. Moving her arm around to tickle his tummy and seeing a black velvet box sitting on it.

"Morning lazy." Jax said back to her smiling as she stared at the box.

"What's that?" She asked sitting up and staring at it.

Jax shrugged, his smirk still on his face. "Why don't you open it and see."

Andy was shocked to say the least, she had her ideas in her head, but may be it was just earrings or a charm that said mom. May be it was a SAMCRO Old lady type thing. As all these thoughts ran through her head she still stared at the box and then back at Jax.

Eventually slowly moving her hand to take the box from Abel. She took a breath and then slowly opening it, her eyes going wide at the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was perfect and it was so her, it was so him.

It was a single cut square solitaire black diamond and it was surrounded by regular small diamonds on a white gold band. It was SAMCRO's colors and it made her cry.

"You like it?" He asked her, moving closer and putting his arm around her with Abel in between them. A normal engagement ring wasn't them, seeing the one with the black in it he thought would fit them both more.

"Really?" She said looking up at Jax. Not questioning him about the ring, but if this was really what she thought it was.

That he wanted to marry her.

"Let's get married, make you being my old lady legal." He told her as he took the box back from her and pulled the ring out. She smiled and then laughed. That is such a Jax Teller proposal she thought in her head. He'd never get down on one knee and do that sappy thing, but this. Giving her a ring and saying let's do this, that was him and she loved him.

"Are you sure?" She asked still staring at the ring, "I mean you just..with Wendy..fast.. you don't have to...we can live..." she just randomly jumbled all her fears before he shushed her placing his finger on her lips.

"Wendy was a mistake, I didn't want marry her, I was lonely, messed up and stupid. I ended up hating her then she got pregnant and I was more angry and I bailed because it was all wrong. She wasn't you, it's always been you." He told her honestly.

"Ok." She said just like that as she smiled through her tears, sticking her hand out so he could put the ring on her finger. He slowly slid it on her ring finger and it fit perfectly. She stared at it and he just stared at her.

"It's perfect." She whispered and then brought her hands to his face and pulling him in for a kiss.

"You hear that kid, mom and dad are getting married." Jax said as Andy giggled to Abel, tickling his tummy. The 3 of them playing in bed together as family.

* * *

"You weren't kidding when you said that you boys had your own plans for this past week. New car, ring shopping, you were busy." Andy smiled sitting in the kitchen still staring at her ring with a cup of coffee.

"Rings, cars, cartels, drive bys. All in a weeks work." Jax boasted making her laugh. Just as they heard a knock on the door and Gemma's voice telling them to open up.

"I told her to wait." He said shaking his head.

"Your mom knows about this?" She asked waving her hand in front of him.

"Yeah." He called out as Andy went and opened the door to see a smiling Gemma there.

"It's not 7am this time so don't look at me like that Jackson." Gemma said stepping in and taking off her sunglasses. Seeing a scowling Jax in the background.

Andy sticking her hand out to show Gemma her ring.

"Finally! I'm so happy for you sweetheart." Gemma said hugging her future daughter in law.

"Just her?" Jax asked coming out of the kitchen to give his mom a kiss and hug.

"You could have been married to her for years by now if you weren't an idiot, but I'm happy for you too son. I'm getting a daughter in law that's perfect for you and this family." Gemma said proudly. "So when?" She asked them as Jax and Andy stared at the other.

"We didn't get that far." Andy said shrugging.

"I gave her the ring an hour ago, mom." Jax said not ready for his mother to railroad them into wedding plans.

"Well that's what you have me for, to take care of these things." She said as Andy just raised her eyebrows and looked at Jax. "You have to know whether you want long engagement or short. Soon or months from now?" She asked.

Andy thought about what Gemma was saying and looked down at her ring, she knew Jax was going to follow her lead. What ever she wanted to do he would give her.

If she wanted to wait months to plan he would, he wasn't going to care about colors or food at wedding as long as he got to marry her forever.

Andy couldn't forget what could be looming over them though, with ATF and Feds about to show up at some point to talk to her. Andy's eyes instantly went wide realizing something and connecting the dots.

"Soon, we want soon. Really soon, this week soon." She said looking quickly at Gemma and then at Jax. Jax looking at her confused as to why she wanted to not plan and have her dream wedding, but just do something rushed.

"This week? Andy take all the time you want to plan your dream..." Jax started to tell her before she cut him off.

"A wife can't testify against her husband." She blurted out. Making Jax understand why she wanted to get married instantly.

"Andy..." Jax started again.

"If the Feds question or charge me with something, you can't be forced to answer questions or testify against me about any conversations we may have had." Andy said.

Gemma and Jax understanding where Andy was going with this. Andy knew that there was an FBI agent rat found out and now he's dead. She gave this information to Jax. They both knew this information. They both had things to hide from ATF and being married now instead of 6 months from now is the perfect way to get them out of dodge faster. She couldn't be asked about him, he couldn't be asked about her.

"This is what you want, a rushed wedding so we can't be forced to testify or be asked questions against each other?" Jax asked Andy. Taking her face in his hands and making her look up at him.

"I want a marriage. I want to be here with you and with Abel, if planning a wedding fast helps that happen so we're not in jail for a long time. It doesn't matter to me how we do it. Just as long as we do it. Vegas, city hall. I don't care, just as long as you're the one I'm marrying." She told him sincerely.

"Short engagement it is." Jax said kissing her quickly on the lips and draping his arm around her, before looking at Gemma.

"You heard my future wife, you've got a couple days to do this." Jax told her as Gemma stared at them wondering how the hell she was going to pull this off.

* * *

"Listen up!" Jax yelled as he saw Drea walk in carrying Abel in his carrier into the full club house later that night.

Andy with Abel by her side had spent the day trying to unpack up some of her bags. Tig had dropped them off in the morning, not knowing what to do with it all she told him just to put all 6 suitcases in the spare bedroom and she'd deal with them one at a time.

The easiest one to deal with were the winter stuff which she didn't need, she just left that suitcase as was and put it in storage. The household sheets and things she packed away. The clothes weren't that easy.

Andy smiled seeing Jax hush the entire crowd in seconds, him coming over to take Abel's carrier from her and placing it on a table. Gemma instantly coming over to see her grandson.

While everyone stared at them waiting to hear what Jax had to say.

Jax looked down at Andy who looked up at him, both shrugging and wanting the other to say it. Andy gave up first and just put out her left hand showing the entire room her ring. Which caused the entire room to break out in cheers.

"Jackie boy is getting hitched." She heard Chibs yell while Tig yelled for drinks. Them all coming over to hug her and Jax.

The entire night became a huge party, with Clay giving them a toast finally being able to welcome Andy to the family.

"There's something I want to ask you." Andy asked Piney coming to sit next to him on a bar stool. Resting her hands on his knees.

"I'm happy for you." Piney smiled at her. Andy seeing the truth in his words and knowing that what she was about to ask was the right thing.

"I was kind of wondering if you'd give me away." Andy asked shyly, not sure how he'd react. Piney's face melted and he felt so much love for his niece and honor that she would come to him.

"Me? Really?"

"Yes you, there's nobody else I'd want to give me away." Andy said honestly, Piney's always been a good support to her. Supported her with Jax, supported in her moving to Toronto and moving back to Charming. He's always had her back.

"What about your dad?" He asked apprehensively.

"Even if he came, it wouldn't be right for him to give me away to Jax. It would be like a lie you know, he wouldn't be happy or approving. I don't want anyone there to ruin my day." Andy explained while Piney understood.

"I would love to give you away." Piney told her as Andy's face broke out in a big smile.

"Thank you!" She squealed jumping up and hugging him.

* * *

"You're getting quite a smart one over there." Clay told Jax as they watched Andy and Piney's conversation from across the room. As Jax just nodded his head in agreement.

"Your mother told me she wants it as soon as possible to save you both from the feds." Clay said in pride of her thinking of that.

"Yeah, it just clicked in her head. One second we're talking wedding dates and the next second she put it all together and was telling Gemma to get this wedding moving. I just want to give her everything she deserves."

"Something tells me that as long as she has her family around and you're waiting for her at the end of the aisle she'll be happy with what ever your mother throws together." Clay said honestly watching Andy jump up and hug Piney with a smile on her face.

'Hey we need to plan a bachelor party!" They all heard Tig yell. As they all laughed.

"This is the bachelor party." Gemma told him sternly. "This wedding is in 2 days, so look around Tig enjoy it." Gemma announced to everyones surprise including Jax and Andy.

"2 days? What? He waited years for her, he can't wait a few more months to plan a wedding?" Tig said back.

"2 days? How?" Andy asked Gemma.

"Don't worry about it, I got it all worked out. You and me need to get you a dress and that's all you need to worry about. Also you and Jax need to go down and get yourself a license." She said as Andy nodded her head and following what ever Gemma was deciding.

"We have to do that last." Jax said coming over to Andy and whispering to her.

"What?"

"The license,you're going to need to show ID and you real name. If you're flagged it would show up in the system when we file for the license." Andy listened as Jax explained. "I know people in the county office, don't worry. If you are flagged we still would get the license we just have to time going to get it right.

"You two want to explain to me what's going on?" Opie said walking up to Andy and Jax who were whispering by the bar. "2 days? What's going on, you spent the past week looking for the right ring and now you're getting married in 48 hours?" He said confused. Andy and Jax looked at each other and nodded knowing they should be honest.

"We don't know what ATF wants with me, if they know something I can't be forced to say anything incriminating against Jax if we're married." She told Opie as Opie understood and started to smile.

"You guys are brilliant." He told them.

"She's the one man, she came up with the plan." Jax said giving Andy full credit.

"You're too good for him." Opie laughed.

"Oh I know, but I'm not giving her back, cuz." He said to Opie making them all laugh and Opie slap him on the back.

"We'll be family for real. That deserves a drink, come on." Opie said dragging Jax to the bar as Andy stood watching them.

* * *

"What you thinking old man." Gemma said coming up Piney and seeing him in deep thought.

"I'm thinking on whether I should make a difficult phone call or not."

"Your brother?" Gemma said.

"Shouldn't he know his only kid is getting hitched in 2 days? Give him the chance to be here?" He said feeling guilty that Tommy would miss out on this milestone in Andy's life.

"That needs to be up to her, we don't know how they left things in Toronto. If she wants him there, she'd call him. If she doesn't want him there, then that's her decision that we need to respect. I'll ask her." Gemma stated, basically telling Piney to not even think of tipping off her father and she would handle this.

"You know that mother of hers is back around too?" Piney said taking a drink and rolling his eyes.

"Jax told me she had shown back up recently. That Andy tried to connect with her, also mentioned her going away party, was pretty proud of her for not even telling the bitch she was leaving town." Gemma smiled in approval of Andy's actions, even though it really did slip Andy's mind. It showed Gemma that Andy considered her mother non-factor in her life.

"You would." Piney laughed.

* * *

"So, one thing I need to ask you about for this wedding." Gemma quietly asked Andy as Andy strapped Abel back in his carrier and was heading home. Jax was going to stay behind with the guys to continue the party, Opie doing his best man duties promising to make sure Jax made it home alive.

"What is it?" Andy asked noticing Gemma's apprehension in her tone.

"Guest list, local? Not local?" Gemma asked which made Andy know exactly what Gemma was asking. She wanted to know about Toronto and if they should invite her father or anyone else she wanted from there.

"Local." Andy stated seriously. "Nobody from there is to be called or know anything, I don't trust it." Andy told her under no uncertain terms as Gemma nodded agreeing with Andy's decision.

However, feeling a little bad about her not having her father at least there. She didn't want Andy to regret that decision of not telling him one day in the future.

"Done." Gemma stated, looking over at Piney and making a note to herself to tell him to not even think about picking up a phone and calling that brother of his but wondering if she should handle it herself.


	34. Chapter 34

It had been an insane 24 hours for Andy.

Rushing out of Toronto, getting engaged, the party and now Gemma arrived bright and early to take her to get a dress the day after their engagement. For her wedding the following day.

Considering the hungover state Jax was in that morning, Andy thought it would be best to take Abel with them. Leaving Jax to get some sleep and recover.

Andy wanted something simple, Gemma was keeping the wedding plans a surprise but she knew that they weren't going to be married in a church so she didn't need anything elaborate.

Going to the small bridal shop in town, she picked out a few strapless simple straight dresses. None of them really feeling like the one.

Andy went through the racks some more pausing when she found a tight, straight white strapless lace gown with a little train and a black embellished belt with crystals. It took her breath away, she pulled it out instantly and ran over to Gemma.

Gemma knew from Andy's reaction she had found her dress.

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be." Andy smiled as they made their way out of the shop, Andy holding Abel's carrier and Gemma holding onto the dress.

"Well when you look like you, everything fits and looks gorgeous on you. I knew you'd find the perfect dress. You need shoes?" Gemma asked as they walked down the street towards their cars.

Andy laughed at the question and shook her head no.

"If I came home with one more pair of shoes, they would probably be no wedding. He wasn't thrilled about my suitcase of boots." Andy laughed.

"These are your wedding shoes, you need special shoes." Gemma told her, wanting her to have anything she wanted on her wedding day and Jax be damned.

"I'm good Gemma, seriously. I brought shoes I had never worn before and with that dress nobody is going to see my feet anyways." She pointed out as they reached Andy's brand new car.

Hearing someone call her name, both Gemma and Andy turned, seeing Hale cross the street. Gemma and Andy sharing a knowing glance, while Andy strapped the carrier into the base and locked the door so Hale wasn't near Abel, Gemma put the dress in the back and locked the trunk quikly.

"You're back in town?" Hale said walking up to them with a coffee to go cup in his hands.

"Yes, I'm back." Andy smiled.

"New car, Gemma?" Hale asked disapproving at the brand new expensive SUV that their blood and criminal money kept buying them while he couldn't afford anything like that.

"Nah, this is actually Drea's. My son bought it for her. " Gemma was all too happy to point out as Andy bit her lip trying not to laugh at Hale's reaction.

"Oh wow.." He said not knowing what to say. Hale was lost now, she was back and driving in a car Jax bought her.

"Are you here to stay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm moving back for good." Andy told him while peeking in the car to see Abel playing with his little rattle.

"That's great, I can't wait to work with you. I took the liberty of getting your PD records file and when..."

"Wait what?" Andy said confused as to what Hale had just said. He had gotten her employee records file? Andy looked at him in shock and her brain quickly going a mile a minute.

"Your records file, Unser had said you were a cop and might come on board if you decided to come back. So I called up your PD and let them know that Charming's PD wanted your file." He told her while Andy's eyes got wide and she whipped her head to look at Gemma.

The pieces her quickly adding up for Andy as to why Blackstone showed up at her apartment.

Charming PD requesting information on Andy was a huge red flag to the department, especially after Guns and Gangs were following Jax and Opie, especially after Marlo brought them in with her listed as her partner of record.

Then they get a call from the SONs known town requesting information on her, one of the cops involved in bringing in Jax and Opie saying she was in that same town.

Andy was getting more and more mad, the more the pieces came together for her.

"What did you tell them?" She threw out angrily. Hale taken back at her tone and look of displeasure on her face, he thought she'd be thrilled at getting a job as a cop here considering her associations with the SONS she should be grateful they'd give her one at all.

"I said that you were in town and we wanted your file to possibly bring you on board. I put in a request and then got a call back..."

"From who, who called you back?"

"A Jacob Blackstone." Hale said still not understanding her anger.

Andy was beyond pissed now, she didn't know what to do but she knew that the person responsible was standing in front of her. Before she knew it she had raised her hand and punched Hale in the face.

"Drea!" Gemma called holding her back from trying to hit Hale again.

"Get in the car!" Gemma forced her.

"What the hell? She just assaulted an officer." Hale yelled at Gemma getting up off the ground.

"You want everyone to know you got punched down by a 100lb fellow officer girl?" Gemma questioned him. While Hale said nothing back in return.

"That's what I thought, have a good day deputy." Gemma told him before jumping in Andy's drivers side and pulling the car out of it's parking spot.

"Ok, may be that wasn't the best reaction." Andy said finally calming down and realizing her hand was throbbing.

"Yah think? Pretty sure a cast isn't going to go nicely with that dress you just bought." Gemma told her looking down at Andy's hand and deciding to head straight for the ER.

* * *

Gemma called Jax telling him to wake his hungover ass up and get to the ER immediately while she held onto Abel's carrier and Andy was seeing the ER doctor.

Jax rushed down, Tig and Opie with him wanting to know what the hell was going on, assuming that it was a health issue with Abel.

"What happened?" Jax asked Gemma rushing in with Tig and Opie behind him seeing Abel content in his baby carrier and Drea nowhere in site.

"Where's Drea?" He rushed out worried.

"She's getting her hand x-rayed." Gemma told him flatly.

"Her hand? I thought you were going dress shopping, how did she hurt her hand?"

"Punching out Hale." Gemma stated as Jax's eyes got wide and Tig laughed.

"She punched Hale? Why?" Opie asked while Tig just laughed and asked "did she lay him out?"

"Flat." Gemma stated with pride.

"Go back to her punching the deputy, why?" Jax asked wanting to know what the hell happened thinking he had to call their lawyer because she'd be arrested for assault soon.

Just as Gemma was going to get to speak, Andy came out. Her hand wrapped in a bandage and with some ice on top of it. Jax rushed over to her, lightly looking at her hand.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just sore and a little bruised. No broken bones and no sprains, I won't be wearing a cast on my wedding day. Yay!" She said happily at Gemma. "I got drugs too!" Andy said a little too loudly showing them her prescription bottle.

"What happened?" Jax asked, taking the pill bottle from her and sticking it in his pocket because she looked like she had enough of the pills already.

"I punched Hale." Andy said shyly with a smile shrugging her shoulders.

"Good job" Tig told her with pride.

"Thanks Tig!" She said back happily and loud as Gemma laughed, while she picked up Abel's carrier ready to leave.

"We got that part." Opie said as Jax still stared at her.

"I don't think we should do this here." Andy whispered loudly looking around to the ER waiting room, people staring at the group of SONS in the room. They were known through the entire town. They were celebrities in their own way.

Jax looked around, put his arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his chest. Guiding her slightly high self out of the ER and towards her Escalade. Opening up the passenger side and putting her in and buckling her.

"Follow us to TM!" He told Gemma sternly as she got in the drivers seat after buckling Abel in.

Jax, Tig and Opie hopped on their bikes and pulled out of the parking lot, Gemma following them behind as Andy started feeling drowsy and rested her head against the window to sleep.

* * *

They reached TM, Jax instantly coming over to open the door to let Andy out. She groggily hopped out and with Jax's help walked over to the picnic benches out front, Gemma bringing over a sleeping Abel.

Juice, Halfsack and Clay all came out seeing Andy resting her head down on the table.

"What happened?" Clay asked.

"She punched Hale." Tig said with glee. As they all looked at her impressed.

"Is he going to arrest her?" Juice asked.

"I don't think so, I asked him if he wanted everyone to know he got laid on his ass by a 100lb girl and he let us go." Gemma told them.

"She laid him out? Sweet!" Juice said laughing while Tig nodded along with him.

"What the hell happened and don't tell me again she punched Hale." Jax asked again loudly.

Andy picked up her head in a quick snap at the sound of Jax's booming voice.

"He is the reason Blackstone showed up at my apartment." Andy told them, resting her head on her hands. She said as they all looked at her.

"He looked into my personnel files, Unser told him I might be sticking around. Hale was trying to get them so I could work on the Charming PD. He called, told them who he was and where he was from, they wanted to make me an offer on their PD and that sent up red flags because it was Blackstone who gave him a call back. He doesn't do personnel records, so he got alerted somehow because of me and a Charming connection." Andy informed them before resting her head down again, wondering why she was more sleepy than feeling her hand hurt.

"Then what?" Clay asked.

"Then I punched him." She said as Jax closed his eyes at hearing that again, as tried to shake some anger he had for Hale out.

"We don't know what Hale told Blackstone then?" Clay asked. "No, we didn't get to that part in the conversation." Gemma added.

"I'm going to call Unser." Clay said going into the office.

"At least we know Guns&Gangs isn't after you guys, they have nothing on you. He's just after me." Andy said pointing to herself.

"Yeah, that's just so much better." Opie said sarcastically rolling his eyes at her being high on pills random comments. Thinking what kind of idiot doctor would give her narcotics for a not sprained and not broken hand.

"I'm going to get her home, while you all deal with this." Gemma said to Jax looking at a tired Andy. Jax nodded tensely.

Gemma could see the steam coming from him.

"Don't do anything stupid, you 2 are getting married tomorrow and we're not moving this wedding to have it in the jail. She punched him already, let it go." Gemma told Jax sternly, knowing Jax wanted to go after Hale himself for putting Andy in this she could be charged with giving classified information.

They had to get married as scheduled before Hale reported back that Drea was in Charming, unless he had already done so. They had to be married so they couldn't question her about him and anything they may have talked about. He had to make sure she had immunity from being in trouble with the law.

"We'll watch him Gemma." Opie told her reassuringly. Seeing Jax pacing around angrily with his thoughts.

"Hale resisted throwing her in jail, he's not going to resist throwing you in there and if he finds out about this wedding? He'll keep you in there on purpose." Gemma told Jax seriously. Jax knowing she was right as much as he wanted to go after Hale, he couldn't but he didn't have to like it.

"I get it." He barked out loudly raising both his arms in frustration.

"Good." Gemma said picking up Abel and going to put him in the car first.

"Hey, lets go home and you're going to get some sleep." Jax said softly, stopping his angered pacing to kneel down to Andy and helping her get to her feet.

"Ok." Was all she said before resting her head on his chest as they walked slowly together to the car. He put her in and gave her a kiss. Locking the door and nodding to Gemma.

Keeping the drugs in his pocket, she didn't need anymore he decided.

* * *

While Gemma took Andy home to sleep the guys gathered together for church to see what they should do, Clay was still talking to Unser.

"At least we know what we're dealing with now." Bobby said to the group.

"You knew they'd drag Drea in for questioning, this just cements that." Opie said as he looked at Jax who was sitting in his seat not saying a word.

"Alright, Unser said Hale's not in the best of moods right now. He's got quite the shiner." Clay chuckled while walking in. "He did confirm that Hale called the Toronto PD at some point late last week before she left for Toronto, wanting Drea's files to get her a job here. Guess Hale wanted to be her partner." Clay said while Jax flexed his jaw and his hands.

"He told them standard information to get her files then this Blackstone called back a few days later wanting to follow up. Obviously something Hale said triggered with the Feds or ATF. He called asking how long Officer McNally had been in Charming, her address in Charming, standard questions. "

"And Hale gave the answers?" Bobby asked

"According to Unser, Hale told him she had been in town a couple weeks and was staying with her uncle in town. He said nothing about the SONS and gave no names or addresses. He thought it would make the town look bad and they'd deny her transfer papers." Clay said rolling his eyes.

"Her uncle? Hale actually believed she's living with Piney?" Tig laughed.

"Wishful thinking." Chibs muttered seeing Jax still seething.

"So the new Feds ATF guy and this Blackstone want Andy." Opie pointed out the obvious.

"They want Andy." Clay stated looking over at Jax.

"For what? She's not going to turn on us." Juice said.

"They don't know that. They will show up soon either wanting information from her or to question her about how much she's given us. We don't know what they know. By now Blackstone could have connected Piney as being Drea's uncle, which connects the fact that when her partner hauled in me and Op, she didn't let anyone know that Opie was her cousin. Also because of her non-disclosure about that family connection, they gave her classified information about us while she pretended she'd never seen us before." Jax said finally deciding to speak.

All of them realizing just how much trouble Andy could be in.


	35. Chapter 35

Jax came home an hour later, nothing being decided at the table.

They were just in a waiting game, because they didn't know what they could do until Andy got questioned. Until they tipped their hand to her there was nothing anyone could plan for. Unser knew nothing about what the FBI agent had or who he was speaking to. Hale wasn't going to tell them or Unser anything if he even had more information.

As he walked in the door he saw Andy lightly sleeping on the couch, her bandaged hand resting on her stomach. He heard Gemma on the phone from the kitchen, probably organizing and yelling at people to do wedding stuff, he really was grateful to having his mom do all this stuff at this point,

Andy's hurt and stressed enough as is. He had no idea how to start to plan a wedding.

Jax kneeled down next to her, lightly moving the hair from her eyes. Andy felt him near and her eyes slowly fluttered open seeing him in front of her.

"Hi." She said hoarsely and groggy.

"Hey slugger." He smirked as she giggled.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were the law abiding one now." She said seriously, slowly sitting up, wincing when she moved her hand. Jax saw the look of pain that flashed in her eyes. As Jax stood up, sitting with her on the couch, wrapping his arm around her.

"You want some Tylenol?" He asked her, not really wanting to give her anymore of the narcotics that were still in his pocket.

"No, I'll be fine. It's just sore. What happened?" She asked in confusion, Jax wondering if the drugs made her forget punching out the deputy chief in the middle of main street.

"You punched Hale." He told her rolling her eyes at even him now repeating the same thing that he had heard half a dozen times that afternoon.

"Noo, I meant at church. What happened?" Andy asked wondering what the guys had figured out and decided to do.

"Your ATF in Canada guy, Blackstone he knows you spent your vacation in Charming. Hale told him you were staying at your uncles. Never mentioned Piney by name or the SONS."

"It won't take him long to find out who my uncle is, he must know already and connected me to you or to at least Opie." She said.

"We think so too, when he showed up at your door on Thursday he probably already knew that you were Piney's niece. He had enough time from when he spoke to Hale to when he showed up at your door to research. So it's just a matter of time before he shows up here or sends the Feds in since they were working together." Jax told her, lightly rubbing her hand while she nodded.

"Ok." She said simply.

"Ok? You still on the drugs?" Jax questioned wondering why she was smiling and so calm about this.

"Ok, there's nothing we can do about this at this point. We're getting married tomorrow, they'll come question me, they can't force me to ask any questions about you. They can ask me about Opie which will be an issue but they're not going to want dirt on Opie. They're going to want the heads of the MC not just a random member. " Andy telling him using her cop, Guns and Gangs logic she had learned on the job.

They're going to want the kings, Clay and Jax, his heir. Opie was just a member who did as he was told.

"We're going to have our wedding and be happy, then when ever they show up, they show up. We're expecting them and we'll deal with it." She told him trying to make him relax a bit.

"It's still going to be in the back of my head. Worrying they could come for you at anytime."

"I know, but I waited a long time to marry you. I want to enjoy it." She smiled as he smirked back at her.

"I did take my time asking you, didn't I?"

"Umm yes. I would have said yes at 16." She laughed hitting him with her good hand.

"You're violent today, you want to be handless tomorrow? I should take that gun from your bag before you try to shoot someone next." He laughed at her trying to tickle her.

"Stop, stop!" She laughed out.

"Unser feels terrible thinks it's all his fault for letting it slip you might be coming to the force." Gemma said walking into the room hanging up the phone seeing the 2 playing around.

"It is his fault!" Jax yelled out instantly getting mad again. "Don't even think about telling him about this wedding!" He seriously told Gemma.

"Jax, he had no idea what was going on, that you guys did all that cover up stuff in Toronto. He had no idea Hale would run and call Andy's station." Gemma defended, "he's done a lot for this MC and he is the one that offered Andy a spot on the PD, he couldn't have known he was putting you all in trouble by mentioning Andy staying to Hale."

"She's right. I talked to him at my welcome home party and he was sincere. He had no idea what happened in Toronto so to him mentioning me moving meant nothing, it was a normal comment. He couldn't have known Hale was going to do what he did or that we, that I had things to hide." Andy told Jax trying to calm him down again.

"I don't want to hear it, I'm pissed and right now I can't punch Hale because Drea did that already and he'd throw my ass in jail to keep me from marrying her, so I'm going to be pissed at Unser for opening his fat mouth." Jax yelled out and got up going in the kitchen to grab a beer then heading to the backyard while Andy and Gemma looked at each other letting him be.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jax asked after coming back in after his alone outside time, walking into the bedroom seeing Andy sitting on the floor with the shoes suitcase open and dozens of pairs of shoes surrounding her.

"I'm looking for shoes to wear with my wedding dress." She said in deep thought as she stared at some different pairs. A black strappy sandal, a white pumps and a silver peep toe. None of them really looking right for her dress. She threw them back in the suitcase, eliminating them from contention.

Jax looked around the piles of shoes she'd made and decided to make this wedding decision for her, before she sat there all day. Then ended up deciding she couldn't pick one, so she'd go buy more. They had to go get their license soon he realized looking at his watch.

"These." He told her firmly picking up a pair of black and white striped high heeled peep toe sandals with a wrap around ankle strap. They were zebra shoes as Andy called them when she bought them at a shoe warehouse sale she had gone to with Tracy. Andy bought them because she thought they were so cute, but she never wore them so they were brand new which would be perfect to go with her new dress.

Andy looked at the shoes in Jax's hands and then up at Jax holding them, then she looked at the shoes again and back to Jax. The shoes actually did look perfect she thought because her dress was white with the black middle belt.

He really did pick the perfect shoe for her.

"You want me to wear those?" She asked to make sure, looking around at the tons of other shoes around her. Second guessing herself.

"I want you to wear these." He told her firmly.

"Ok." She said again for that afternoon simply taking the piles of other shoes around her and lifting them up to dump them all back in the suitcase as Jax held onto the pair he chose.

* * *

Jax and Andy went together to the city hall to handle the paper work for their license, Andy filling out her paperwork and Jax's while he was threatening and bribing the official to approve, stamp, official it all tomorrow and not now.

Giving them their license now, but not letting it go through the official systems until tomorrow afternoon when it was close to their actual wedding time.

Andy's name going into the computer system now would alert anyone that was watching her had she been flagged, which they all expected that she was. They didn't want any law enforcement knowing she was marrying Jax until it was closer to the time.

Andy was looking at her form and stared at the blank line asking her for her name after marriage.

Looking over at Jax seeing him pulling out a wad of bills from his pocket to do his bribing transaction before she looked back down. There was no going back now and she didn't want to, ever.

She took her pen and wrote 'Andrea Elizabeth Teller' in block letters.


	36. Chapter 36

"I'm not sure, what I'm supposed to do today." Andy told Jax as they sat at the kitchen table, Abel on her lap while Jax drank coffee.

"I mean isn't wedding days supposed to be crazy busy and stressful, brides going insane?" She shrugged as Jax smirked.

"I think Gemma's the one going insane for you."

"Shouldn't we be doing something? I mean, I'm feeding Abel and you're going to work like normal."

"No, we shouldn't." He said getting up and kissing her on her head as he went over to the sink. "Gemma gave us our orders, we are to pretend like this is a regular day. I'm going to TM, you're going to hang out at home with the kid until Gemma comes for you."

"Are you nervous? Shouldn't I be nervous?" Andy said rambling more questions making Jax laugh.

"Are you nervous to marry me?" He smirked but was still slightly serious. His life came with a lot of baggage, the club, his becoming President one day, cops always after them, rivals always after them. He would always worry that it would become too much for her.

"No, that's why I'm asking, isn't that what we're supposed to feel. Normal people wedding days I think they're nervous. I just want to get the show on the road." Andy continued to ramble.

"Well, as Gemma would say we're not normal." He laughed before looking at his watch and knowing he had to run. Andy saw that it was time for him to go and rolled her eyes.

"Go, I'll see you at our wedding. Abel and I will finish this talk." She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her goodbye.

* * *

Gemma stood in between the trees staring out at the land before her and feeling that this was perfect for her son. She had ordered an outdoor wedding set up. Flowers and trees surrounded the rows of white wedding chairs, a simple white runner was laid down the aisle leading to a small stage decorated with flowers and white lights.

The natural backdrop of the forest behind it. Off to the side was a white canopy tent, set up with tables, a wedding cake and a large dance floor.

She had outdone herself.

Gemma out played the Feds and local police when she planned the wedding on the Indian Reservation. Sacred land that the local cops had no jurisdiction to step foot on unless they had a Federal warrant. Gemma knew that if Hale or Unser got called in to bring in Andy after the license was entered into the system that afternoon that they wouldn't be able to step foot to do so until she stepped off the land.

"You are brilliant, you know that right?" Gemma heard from behind her seeing Jax and Opie walk up to her. Kissing her on the cheek while they stood out staring at the beautiful outdoor setup.

"Oh I know." She smiled getting tears in her eyes at how handsome he looked. Black dress pants, a white formal shirt and his black cuts vest over top. "But, what am I brilliant for this time?" She asked wanting to know what he liked the most.

"The Indian reservation, Hale can't step foot on it." He said as Gemma rolled her eyes, of course that would be his favorite and not the orchids draping the aisle.

"Well, couldn't have this wedding interrupted by any cops now could we? You guys are going to get your perfect wedding day."

"It's beautiful, Drea's going to be blown away." Opie said as Jax nodded.

"I just want her to have her perfect wedding day, her poor excuse for parents can't be bothered to support her. I want her to know we love her and are all she needs now." Gemma said strongly. "Speaking of which, I'm going to go check on her." Gemma told them as she headed off towards the lodge area that Andy was getting ready with Luann and some of the other girls.

"Tell her, I'll be waiting right there." Jax joked pointing over to the altar.

* * *

"You are the most beautiful bride ever!" Luanne gushed making Andy blush. Andy had to admit even for herself she felt like a Princess and looked great. Her hair was down, it was more them and less informal that way and this wedding was no formal. The girls had curled it loosely and pinned the lace spanish style veil of Gemma's to the back of her head. It was her something old, Gemma gave her the veil that morning, wanting her to wear it since she had no daughters and Andy was now her daughter.

Andy wore a pair of diamond drop earrings she had bought herself for special occasions and never really wore. Along with a thin diamond chain that Jax had bought her when they were teenagers with her dress. Her strapless lace close fitting gown stood out with the black belt with rhinestones and her black and white shoes Jax had picked out.

"That is my daughter and that she is." Gemma beamed proudly coming into the room.

"Is your mother or father coming?" One of the other ladies asked making Gemma's eyes go sternly to stare her down.

"No, they couldn't make it. Short notice. " Andy lied looking at Gemma. Andy could tell something was up with her, she looked angry, sad and guilty at the same time.

"Gemma?" Andy questioned and Gemma closed her eyes which cemented that she had done something. Gemma came over to Andy, asking the others to give them a minute.

"I did something and I know you told me no, but it's your wedding day and you're so happy..." Gemma stated.

"Gemma, what did you do?"

"I called your father." She said making Andy's eyes go wide. Scared to death her father would have alerted Guns and Gangs or worse Sam, but also slightly happy that he was told. It had been weighing on the back of her mind.

"I said that you were his daughter and I knew he loved you so to prove that love, get on a plane and come here. I told him I'd have someone bring you to your wedding where he could watch how happy you were and see his daughter marry the love of her life." She said getting angry. Andy realizing from Gemma's tone that her father wanted no part of her wedding day and that kind of hurt more than her not having him there because Andy didn't invite him.

Now the truth was, he was invited and he chose not to be here.

"He said no." Andy whispered. Realizing that Gemma had actually done her a favor.

"I'm sorry, hun." Gemma tried to console her.

"It's ok, now I know right? If you had let me not invite him, then it would have been me making the decision for him. This way I know where I stand, he was invited and wouldn't come. He can't say I didn't invite him and act hurt that I didn't give him a chance." She said logically. "You gave him that chance to put me first, to be happy for me on the happiest day of my life and he couldn't do it."

"You're going to go out there and become a Teller-Morrow and get the best family ever. I'm so honored to have you as a daughter, it's their loss" Gemma told her wanting to make Andy happy for the family she was getting and not the one that she was leaving behind.

"I know." Andy said smiling. "You, Uncle Piney, Clay, the rest of the club have been there for me more than my real parents and I can't wait to go out there and be an official member of your family."

"You're also the Queen of the MC in waiting, you're my VP. " Gemma told her making Andy laugh.

"Let's do this." Andy beamed, ready to leave one life officially behind and start a new one.

She was ready to be Mrs. Teller.

* * *

As the music started, Andy couldn't really see anything around her. Piney held onto her arm while they slowly made their way down the white aisle filled with rose petals.

All Andy saw was Jax at the end of the altar, a forest of green trees and white sparkling lights behind him, they only had eyes for each other and it was like nobody else was even there.

Andy never thought she'd be the crying bride cliche, but the second she saw him waiting for her everything hit her all at once.

As they reached the altar, Piney and Jax hugged. Piney whispering to Jax "I know you're going to take good care of her."

Jax couldn't resist himself, he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life and she was all his. Her white gown, her black belt, her hair. She was perfect and his.

He grabbed her face with both his hands and kissed her causing the guests to laugh and the minister to tell them they weren't at that part yet.

Andy pulled back giggling and wiping her lipstick from Jax's lips, holding both his hands in hers and turning to face the minister, she told him they were ready.

* * *

"Did you mean all that Mrs. Teller?" Jax whispered to Andy as they shared their first dance. Everyone surrounding them, watching them together share their first dance as man and wife.

"Of course, all that was said in front of God and everybody." She giggled, lifting her head from his chest and staring into his eyes. Her eyes glistening with tears of happiness.

"Even the part where it's been only me you have loved since you were 15 and it will be always me forever?" He teased.

"Especially that part." She smirked.

"I liked it." He winked as she laughed.

"I knew you would."

* * *

The night progressed with them taking pictures, eating dinner, cutting their cake and lots of drinking and dancing. Gemma had got a local dj to play dance music which made Andy happily dance all night long.

Jax more sat back watching her, he didn't do the throw your hands in the air club style dancing but he loved watching Andy have fun and enjoy herself all night partying with Juice, Halfsack and the others. This was her night and she was loving it.

He saw Opie dancing with one of Luanne's girls, Happy, Tig and Chibs doing shots, Gemma and Luanne dancing together. The wedding couldn't have been a more perfect night of for their family.

Jax sat with Clay watching the others from the stage like the kings of the MC they were.

"You did real good son." Clay told Jax as they shared a drink looking out at their loved ones all united in happiness. Jax nodding in agreement.


	37. Chapter 37

It had been days since the wedding and life was settling down into normalcy for Andy.

They couldn't do a normal honeymoon obviously, not to mention she didn't think that he would be up for the typical Hawaii or beach locations for honeymoons, so they went to the cabin for the weekend.

After coming back, Andy got started with finally emptying all the suitcases she had brought with her. Finding place for all her stuff and putting it all in place so it didn't look like she was still living out of a suitcase. Unpacking and spending her days with Abel, she wasn't saying anything to Jax and he wasn't saying anything to her, but both knew that the worrying about ATF showing up to question her weighed on both their minds.

Andy was actually wishing at this point for them to hurry up and bring her in, just so she could stop worrying about it. The longer it took, the more anxious she was getting about it.

Jax had insisted that she come by TM today so he could take her for her State of California drivers licenses. Apparently it was some rule she had to get one within 10 days of living in the State or she wouldn't be legal to drive and they didn't want her brought into the station on something stupid like that.

She told Jax she could go in herself, but he insisted on going with her for some reason.

She finished the last of the suitcase unpacking and wanted to get her license and then started on the boxes she had shipped, but they were at TM. Andy quickly changing into a pink cotton fitted strapless summer dress so she'd look pretty in her license photo and packed up Abel in his carrier, she headed over there to get some of the boxes put in her SUV and see if Jax was ready to go to the DMV.

"Hi, Halfsack." Andy called out while she carried Abel and put his carrier on the picnic table outside of TM. Halfsack waved back at her and then yelled "Jax, had to go out with Op, he said he'll be back soon and not to go to the DMV without him."

"Ugh great." She muttered rolling her eyes. "Ok, while we wait can we load my boxes from Toronto up in my car?" She yelled back.

"Right on it." Juice said coming out from the office with Tig behind. Both of them disappearing into the office to grab the shipped boxes.

"Hey, heard your voice. Don't you look pretty today, ready for the DMV?" Gemma said coming out of the office to greet Andy and Abel.

"You'd think we were going to Disneyland, I don't know why Jax is so excited for this." Andy laughed.

"Guys and their cars type thing." Gemma said rolling her eyes. "It's like us going shopping."

Andy sat on the bench watching the guys load the boxes into her trunk, Tig shaking some as he carried them wanting to guess what was inside.

"Any of this stuff you don't want Drea, feel free to donate this way." Tig called.

"Hey, Prospect and I packed up this shit, we get first dibs!" Juice told him.

"You two got enough while in Toronto, spread the wealth." They bickered as Andy and Gemma just looked at them shaking their heads.

Out of the corner of her eye Andy then saw a Charming PD car followed by an unmarked black sedan, which looked like a Feds car enter the parking lot. It instantly got Tig and Juice's attention as well. Tig shut her trunk quickly while Juice jogged back over to Andy and Gemma. Also slerting Halfsack to tell the others that they had company.

Andy stood up, keeping one hand on the carrier in a protective stance. As the cars came to a stop, her eyes instantly landed on the figure she recognized.

"It's Blackstone." She whispered to Gemma. Seeing Blackstone come out of the unmarked Sedan along with the new FBI agent that has been traveling with Hale.

"The ATF boss of yours in Toronto, that showed up at your door?" Gemma said back. Gemma instantly worrying that the fact this guy came all the way from Canada could not be good for Andy.

"Yep." Andy said quickly. Looking down at Abel and then back at Gemma, "you're going to have to look after him today." Andy told Gemma as Gemma nodded knowingly that the cops were here for Andy.

"I'm going to go call the lawyer to meet you down at the station and tell Jax." Gemma said rushing off quickly to use the phone in the office.

"Anything we can help you with Hale?" Tig asked the deputy as he emerged from his cop car. As Chibs, Bobby and Clay now came out of TM after being alerted by Prospect that the cops were there.

"Not here for you Traeger." Hale responded to him, looking directly at Andy standing at the back. Tig followed Hale's glare and knew that it was time for Andy to go in for questioning. Gemma quickly came back out of the office coming to stand next to her.

"Jax and Opie are on their way, Rosen will meet you at the station." Gemma told her as Andy nodded.

"Officer McNally." Blackstone said walking over to her.

"Detective Blackstone." She said greeting him. "Funny, meeting you here, car trouble?." She smiled trying to act like she didn't know why he was here.

"Yes, well when one of our officers ends up connected to one of the biggest guns smuggling operations in the US we tend to want to find out where that officer's head is at, especially when she pretends she doesn't know her own cousin." Blackstone said glaring at her.

Andy said nothing in response to that, knowing she should not say a word without her lawyer. She looked over at Clay who had now come over to stand next to her on the other side.

"Aren't you out of your jurisdiction?" He asked Blackstone. Blackstone instantly recognized Clay as the head of the SONS and looked over at Andy seeing her standing united in close proximity with this guy.

"McNally you're in deeper than I thought. What would Swarek say if he could see you now? Cat got your tongue?" Blackstone still addressed her ignoring Clay as Andy rolled her eyes still not saying a word. Andy turned her head when saw Jax and Opie quickly and loudly ride in, placing their bikes directly in front of Hales car, essentially blocking them in.

"Ah, it's the 2 guys you don't know. Right McNally." Blackstone commented. Just as Jax jumped off his bike and headed straight for her.

"You have a warrant?" He asked coming up and addressing Hale.

"No need for such legalities, we're just going to borrow Officer McNally here for a little while and ask her some questions." Blackstone answered. Wondering why the VP of the club seemed so concerned over McNally.

"And who are you?" Jax asked angrily. Coming to stand next to Andy, resting his hand on her back.

"Jacob Blackstone, Toronto PD Guns and Gangs." He said to Jax, Jax's eyes instantly snapping towards Andy as she nodded her head that this was the guy who showed up at her door that day.

"If you don't have a warrant she doesn't have to go with you." Opie stated coming to the group.

"Aren't you all smart with you legal knowledge. You're right she doesn't have to come with us, however this is just a nice informal questioning that if Officer McNally has nothing to hide, she wouldn't mind speaking with her former boss will she?" Blackstone said addressing her.

Andy looked at at Jax and around at the others, Blackstone was right. There was no point in prolonging this, they knew he was coming. She wanted to just get this over with.

"It's ok. I have nothing to hide." She said looking over at Jax, letting him know she's strong and can do this.

"I have someplace to be by 5 o'clock, so this better not take long." She told Blackstone flatly, Andy still wanting to make it to the DMV today because she dressed up for it.

Andy went over to Abel, kissing him bye as he slept and looking at Gemma silently telling her to take care of her baby.

"We're coming with you." Jax said to Andy, hugging and kissing her bye. Andy smiled and nodded to him.

Blackstone's eyes narrowed at Andy's goodbye to Jax Teller and kissing the baby like he was her own, he guessed the child must be that one of her cousins she claimed she was coming to help out with.

However her relationship with Teller was something new and off the books. She acted like she didn't know him either back when Officer Cruz brought them in, they either got together really fast or there was a lot of history McNally was hiding.

Andy went into the squad car with Blackstone. Jax, Opie, Tig, Chibs, Prospect and Juice following in front and behind her on their bikes.

While the others staying back at TM watched them all drive out of sight.

* * *

"State your name for the record." Blackstone asked her as he sat with the ATF-FBI agent along with Hale in the interrogation room at the Charming PD. The clubs lawyer Rosen, sat to Andy's right. Jax and the others waited outside of the station on the steps for her to come out.

"Andrea Elizabeth Teller." She stated flatly staring at Blackstone and watching his reaction.

The look of shock on his face along with the FBI agents and Hale's was pretty funny. Andy couldn't help smirk. She also held some pride of derailing half their questioning they had lined up for her because she was now not under no obligation to answer anything about Jax.

"You married him?" Hale couldn't help spitting out. While Andy just smiled and said nothing.

"As you heard, my client say her name. She is the wife of Jackson Teller and she will be invoking spousal privilege, so she will not be answering any questions pertaining to him." Rosen told the officers.

"You do know this makes you look more guilty right? An FBI agent is DEAD, McNally! Do you get that or are you so turned onto the wrong side you don't care." Blackstone yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Andy stated.

"Start asking your questions Officer, we're here out of courtesy, we don't have all day." Rosen stated.

Blackstone took a photo from a file folder and put the photo in front of Andy. She looked down at the photo and didn't recognize the person at all.

"Have you seen this man before?" The FBI agent asked.

"No, never." Andy answered honestly.

"He died, truck accident. Ran him off the road as he did a drop for Sons of Anarchy." The agent said as Andy still looked clueless.

"He died 2 days before you flew into Sacramento on your vacation leave." Blackstone stated.

"Are you going somewhere with this? If this person died before my client came to California, why is she being asked about him?" Rosen questioned.

"You were told that there was an informant in Sons of Anarchy, weren't you Officer McNally. As part of the routine traffic pick up of Jackson Teller and Opie Winston." Blackstone asked.

"Stop, you cannot ask her about Jackson Teller." Rosen interrupted.

"Fine, were you told in a private meeting along with Officer Cruz, Detective Swarek and your Chief of Police that there was an FBI agent informing on the club Sons of Anarchy and that Guns and Gangs was involved?"

"Yes." Andy stated.

"Did you inform Jackson Tell..." FBI agent stared to say.

"Object." Rosen interrupted.

"Did you inform Opie Winston of said conversation." The agent asked.

"No." Andy answered. Blackstone rolled his eyes believing she was telling the truth, if she told anyone it would be her husband and not Opie. However, she married the head criminal to probably avoid this.

"Did you inform any of the heads of the Sons of Anarchy..." The agent tried again.

"Object, you're trying to get my client to answer questions about her husband without saying his name." Rosen stated.

"What is your relation to Opie Winston." Blackstone asked.

"He's my cousin." Andy responded.

"Did you disclose this fact to your superior or fellow officers when Mr. Winston was brought into 15th Division by yourself and your partner?" Blackstone asked.

"He was brought in by my partner alone and no. I did not." Andy answered.

"Why did you not disclose your family relationship? Is it because you know you would have been excluded from receiving classified information and thrown off the case? " Blackstone asked.

"I did not think it was relevant and their was no case." Andy stated.

"You didn't think being related to someone your partner brought in for his known gun smuggling gang was relevant?"

"We weren't close. I hadn't seen him in years." Andy semi-lied. It's true while she was in Toronto they didn't keep in touch as much, but they still did have short conversations on holidays, birthdays. They were close, but only when around each other, it wasn't safe any other way. "In fact, we didn't speak to each other at all during the entire time he was in custody, check the tapes." Andy added, knowing that she had a brief conversation with Jax and that was it.

"How many times have you been to Charming, California?" Blackstone asked. Trying to put these pieces together.

"4." Andy answered quickly. Blackstone knew of 2, the 3rd and 4th times were a mystery on her file. "Andy went to highschool with me, here." Hale threw in.

Andy closed her eyes wanting to punch him again.

Blackstone looked at Andy in confusion, her file stated she graduated from a Toronto High school, but there was some years missing. Blackstone assumed it was just bad paper work and that she had spent her entire highschool period at the same school since there was no other highschool listed.

"You lived in Charming as a teenager?" Blackstone asked Andy.

"Yes."

The FBI agent opened a file folder and put a photo of tattoo on the table in front of Andy. She recognized it as the Crows woman tattoo. The one she currently had on her lower back. The one that meant she was Jax's love forever and part of the club.

"You recognize this tattoo?" The FBI agent asked. Andy knew he obviously did his SAMCRO homework and knew more than Blackstone.

"Yes." Andy stated, Blackstone looked confused he'd never seen this tattoo before.

"Do you know the significance of it?" The agent asked continuing his line of questioning.

"Yes."

"What does it mean?" He asked, Andy looking over at Rosen for guidance on this. Rosen nodded for Andy to answer the question because they had no grounds to object to it.

"It's a womans status tattoo, to show loyalty and love to her significant other."

"Status as an old lady to a member of SAMCRO, hence the crow with the heart and initials of that member in the heart." The agent added, as Andy nodded in agreement. This whole line of questioning seemed pointless to Andy, they still couldn't ask her about Jax, so they instead were asking about her tattoo.

"Do you have one of these?" He asked. Blackstone's eyes narrowing towards Andy to see her answer. He guessed since she was Jax Teller's wife it had to have been something she got recently to signify her place as the VP's wife.

"Yes." Andy answered boringly.

"And how long have you had it?" He asked her.

"9 years." She answered watching Blackstone's look of shock and the FBI agent just nod his head and write in his notes.

"So for 9 years you've been Jax Teller's 'old lady.' The agent asked. Andy just looked at the agent, refusing to answer that.

"I take it back." The agent responded knowing he wasn't going to break her at all.

Blackstone quickly realized this was going nowhere and fast. Andy marrying Jax Teller blocked all their lines of questioning, had she disclosed information to him that resulting in the "accidental" death of the FBI informant there was no way they could prove it. He couldn't be asked questions about her, she couldn't be asked questions about him and the rest of the club wouldn't know shit.

Blackstone had no idea what made Andy get into bed with this group, but he had to hand it to her for out smarting the Feds.

"We're done here." Blackstone stated, standing up.

"What that's it?" Hale asked from his corner.

"Mrs. Teller here," Blackstone said with disdain "has blocked any and all questions that we need to ask to get the information we need by invoking spousal privilege." Blackstone informed Hale.

As Andy sat there watching them, proud of herself. Blackstone could tell she was too and he wanted to knock her down some pegs.

"Any message you'd like me to give Swarek, Frank and the rest of your division you've turned your back against?" Blackstone asked her, Andy rolled her eyes before answering "Nope."

"This is all going on your file, the fact you're now a known associated member of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, married to it's VP. Inked with the tattoo as his old lady on you." The federal agent added, Andy just shrugged. She expected that much when she changed her name after she got married.

"It's going to raise flags every time you do anything, get insurance, apply for a credit card, try to get a passport, get a drivers license, try to enter Canada or another country. The fact you're married to that, will follow you forever. He's a well known felon and everyone will be watching you. Your training and career is basically gone, you've thrown it all away." Blackstone told her as a warning.

"Are we done? You finished harassing my client yet? A fact that will go in a file of your own when I file a report against you." Rosen asked and told them.

"We're done." Blackstone said as the FBI agent nodded.

Andy got up and told Rosen thank you for everything, before picking up her purse and walked out of the interrogation room. Ignoring Hale, Blackstone and the FBI agent. Not bothering with any goodbyes. She didn't need to do any fake pleasantries, she didn't want to know how long Blackstone was staying in town or do chit chat. Working with the FBI on the SONS case was probably the biggest thing of Blackstone's career so he was probably going to milk it for all it's worth despite the fact Andy was going to give him nothing.

Andy opened the door to leave the station and saw the guys all waiting by the steps. None of them were expecting her this fast.

"Hey, that was quick?" Jax said jumping off the ledge he was sitting on to run up the steps to hug her. The rest of the guys also coming up behind him.

"Not much they can ask without breaking the wife and hubby rule." She winked smirking. Proud of herself for rushing their wedding because of this same reason.

"That's it you done?" Opie asked.

"For now yes, Rosen's going to file some paperwork against them for harassment..." she started to say seeing Jax's demeanor change and go cold, turning to face him "it was nothing." She added before continuing, "Blackstone's probably going to stick around to follow me and try to get me on something to be pulled in again, but that's it. They can't ask me anything they want to because we're married and they have no proof to prove anything." She shrugged.

"Pulling that wedding out the way you did, act of brilliance there Drea!" Tig said as the guys just nodded.

"I know, I'm smart." She bragged as the guys laughed. "Now, lets get me to the DMV. Don't want them bringing me back in there because of illegally driving in California." She told them with a smile as Jax put his arm over her shoulder and led her towards his bike.

Blackstone watched from outside, Jax Teller put his arms possessively around Andy's shoulders, pulling her into his body and her wrapping her arm around his waist. They were for sure not just married to avoid questioning, this relationship was real.

He really wondered how real, how much did Swarek know and how much her father knew. 9 p lus years of history, is a lot.

It's obvious to him now she was with Jax Teller as a teen, getting a gang loves tattoo is a big commitment, a life long one. That she obviously kept through her engagement to Luke and her relationship with Swarek. He wondered how 2 detectives she dated didn't even realize she had a SAMCRO love tattoo on her. Idiots, he thought Swarek and Luke were.

However, brilliant of Andy in not indicating any connections to SAMCRO at all ever, until now. She hid her other life perfectly and Blackstone couldn't help think that's why she was so great at undercover work.


	38. Chapter 38

"Now, I get it. The whole reason you've been insisting on going to the DMV with me." Andy teased as they walked out of the DMV office. She was holding her brand new State of California drivers permit with her new name on it. Her photo card would come in the mail, but she was also holding her brand new State of California Motorcycle permit.

"You got it, I had a motive." Jax said as they made it back to his bike.

When Andy went to fill out the transfer license paper work, Jax gave her another set a forms. A set of forms to apply for the M1 permit to be able to ride. She'd have to take the formal riding test, but not after she's had this one for awhile and actually learn how.

"You want to teach me to ride."

"Figured it would come in handy since we have so many bikes and you are my old lady."

"When do we start?" Andy asked excited when they reached his bike, wanting him to let her try it out right now. Because she knew he would be surprised at how well she did. Jax looked at her and just shook his head no.

"Not while you're wearing that or those!" He told her looking at her strapless short dress and open toe sandals. "And not this bike." He told her with a smirk. Meaning she wasn't going to be allowed to ride his baby.

Andy frowned, "well how am I going to learn if you won't let me ride your bike?"

"You're going to learn on a learning bike, one of the extra ones at the shop." He told her handing her the helmet to put on her head. Indicating to her there was no way he was letting her start learning right now.

"A bike you don't care about." She said realizing what he was saying. He didn't trust her with his bike at all.

"Exactly, hun." he winked before hopping on his bike.

Andy just shrugged with a smirk on her face and followed his lead, if he wanted to think she was clueless about riding then she would let him assume that.

She was going to keep the fact she did the Toronto PD motorcycle training all to herself she smiled as she put her helmet on and climbed on behind him on the bike.

* * *

"You should have seen his face, it was pretty amazing. I should have taken a pic." Andy said to everyone gathered together that evening at the clubhouse. Gemma was having a big dinner. Andy was sitting at the head table in the center of the room with Jax, Juice, Opie, Tig and Chibs. The clubhouse was full of family and friends just hanging out for dinner.

"He wasn't expecting it at all?" Juice asked.

"Not at all, they just routinely asked me to state my name for the record and then when I did, all of them looked like they were going to have a heart attack." Andy laughed.

"I wish we could have seen it." Tig said sullen he missed it.

"Yeah, well as long as Hale got the message." Jax muttered as Andy just laughed at him.

"Pretty sure he got the message when she right hooked him in front of the whole town." Opie said sarcastically.

"Oh my god, I wanted to hit him again!" Andy blurted out remembering that moment. "Blackstone didn't know I lived here before, so Hale went and informed him that we went to highschool together." Andy said rolling her eyes.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Chibs asked Andy.

"I think he's going to dig around, fill in the blanks of my personal history that I left out from everyone in Toronto. He already is putting it together, he knows I was here as a teenager, he knows I've had my tattoo for 9 years. If he thinks he can make a name for himself here and off me, he'll try. At least he's going to put together everything and want to run back to Toronto so he can inform everyone to act superior. He never liked me and he'll run around telling everyone he was right not to."

"Aww we like you." Opie said as Andy just rolled her eyes, picked up a beer nut and threw it at him while laughing at him.

"She got her permit." Jax told the group. Them all knowing what he meant.

"Little Drea is gonna get on a bike?" Opie teased as Andy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well if Jax lets me." She said looking over at him teasing.

"I said I would, just not on my bike." He said as Tig started to laugh and all the guys looked at her like she was nuts.

"You wanted to ride Jax's bike? On the first try?" Tig laughed not able to stop himself.

"He won't even let me touch that bike." Opie laughed.

Andy just looked at all of them and wanted to show them she could ride as much as they could, but she didn't want to tell the truth just yet. She wanted them to find out the hard way not to underestimate her.

"Shut up Tig, I can ride a bike if I can skate like a pro, I can ride a motorcycle." She stated confidently.

"Yeah, it's totally like slapping on skates and gliding around on ice." Tig said rolling his eyes, Andy knew if she put skates on him he'd fall flat on his face but she didn't bother to tell him that.

"What ever, tomorrow morning we can have my first lesson and you can all watch me." Andy smiled.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Opie said laughing.

"She on your insurance yet brother?" Bobby asked Jax, as Andy had enough and got up.

"Tease all you want." She told them as she headed over to Gemma, Luanne and some of the girls who were fawning all over Abel.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Gemma asked seeing them all laughing at Andy and her getting up to walk away from them.

"They don't have faith that I can ride a bike." Andy said smirking as she came over. Gemma looked at the sparkle in Andy's eyes and knew that the boys were underestimating her daughter in -law.

"You know how, don't you?" Gemma asked her figuring it out. Andy just smiled and winked. She didn't say a word as Gemma just started to laugh.

"Oh I'm going to make them all lose some money." Gemma said thinking she was going to take bets on this.


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning Andy woke up ready for her first "lesson." Jax had already left early for TM and she was going to go in after Abel's routine pediatric doctor's appointment.

It was routine check up that she expected Abel to pass with flying colors, he was a very happy and healthy baby.

Knowing she had to dress for riding today, she grabbed a plaid button down top, some skinny jeans and a pair of leather ankle boots. Putting her hair back in a pony tale and then went to get Abel ready for the day.

"You ready to watch mommy kick daddy's ass?" She cooed and laughed at Abel as she carried him into the hospital and into the doctors office. Seeing not the pediatrician, but Tara instead.

"Dr. Knowles, wasn't expecting you today." Andy said surprised to see her. Tara looked shocked herself, her eyes instantly focusing on the wedding gold plain band and black engagement ring set that adorned Andy's finger. Andy saw what Tara was staring at and just ignored her.

"Yes, well. Dr. McCall wanted me too check Abel's incisions since I had some time." She said recovering quickly. Andy just nodded and sat down in the chair with Abel in her arms waiting for the other doctor to join them.

* * *

"Well that wasn't awkward at all, was it?" Andy whispered to Abel as they left drove off from the hospital and headed to TM, 45 minutes later.

Both doctors had checked Abel thoroughly, weighed him and gave him his shots. He had been gaining weight on schedule and hadn't lost any. Andy knew he was going to pass this test with flying colors.

"How was it?" Jax said walking up to her in the TM lot. Seeing her unbuckling the carrier and choice of clothing for the day. He only could see her behind and he knew she looked hot and ready to ride.

"He did wonderfully, only cried a little when they gave him his booster. He's gaining weight and perfectly healthy." She smiled turning around watching him smirk at her. She knew he was checking her out, as she gave Jax the carrier to hold as she grabbed the baby bag.

"You ready to win me some money Drea?" Gemma called from the office while Andy looked confused.

"Gemma's got a pool going." Jax said rolling his eyes.

"A pool?"

"A how many times you're going to fall off your bike on your first lesson pool." Tig said coming with a beer to grab a front row seat on the the benches. "I got 4." He told her.

"Oh really and how much do you have?" She said looking at Jax as he put the carrier down.

"I'm not betting." He lied.

"Liar!" She laughed seeing him smile.

"I have a lot of faith in you, I got you down for 6." Opie said coming out. Andy wondering how his 6 is better than Tig's 4 in the faith regard.

"I don't want to know anymore." Andy said rolling her eyes at the others slowly trickling out to watch.

"Let's do this." She said raising her eyebrows and nodding over to the bikes.

Halfsack had brought out a refurbished bike and placed it in the line with the line of the guys bikes. Right next to Jax's.

"Alright, you're going to put the helmet on and get on. Then kick the stand back, then turn it on. I'm going to stand right here to catch you when you need to balance. " He explained as she looked at him wanting to laugh.

"Got it." She said smiling and kissing him on the cheek before hopping on.

"Like this?" She said turning the key and kicking the stand back.

"Yeah." He said watching her turn the handles towards the TM gates and her slowly drive off. Jax walked by her waiting for her to lose balance but she didn't.

"Hunny?" She said to Jax in a question coming to a stop all by herself as Jax looked on wondering where she learned that since they hadn't gotten that far.

"Yeah?"

"I did police training. Don't underestimate me." She smiled, before she revved up and sped out of the lot. Jax's eyes going wide and the others watching all standing up yelling at once. Jax shook his head smirking running over to his bike, jumped on chasing after her.

"What the hell?" Opie said shocked, as they all were standing and staring while Gemma just shrugged with a smirk.

**_If you're feeling like I feel then run your life like it's a dance floor_**  
**_And if you need a little heat in your face, that's what I'm here for_**  
**_If you're chilling in the dark and you're looking through a telescope_**  
**_You will see me sipping on a soul of a new hope_**

Andy sped down the street, looking behind her to see if Jax was following. She wasn't really following any laws, knowing he was going to race her.

**_So burn it down, burn it down_**  
**_So burn it down, burn it down, _**  
**_So burn it down, burn it down baby burn it burn it down_**  
**_Burn it down, burn it down baby burn it burn it down_**  
**_Burn it down, burn it down baby burn it burn it down_**  
**_Burn it down, burn it down baby burn it burn it down_**

Jax caught up to her at the red light at the main street intersection. Coming right to her side.

"Let's go!" He yelled out to her as the light went green. Jax speeding ahead weaving in and out of the traffic as Andy followed behind him.

_**If you're feeling like I feel throw your fist through the ceiling**_  
_**Some people call it crazy well I call it healing**_  
_**If you need love turn around, do the helicopter**_  
_**If you're sick, baby girl I would love to be your doctor**_

Jax jumped on the on ramp to the highway, and when he did that Andy saw the opportunity to pass him. She went around him on the left. Speeding past him and going on the shoulder to get through the cars faster as Jax zig zagged passed them. She knew the route he was going, they were taking a loop around to head back to TM. Andy reached the off ramp first, zooming passed the police station and not even noticing that the FBI agent Blackstone, Hale and Unser were outside and saw her speed past with Jax hot on her trail.

_**So burn it down, burn it down**_  
_**So burn it down, burn it down, yeah**_  
_**So burn it down, burn it down baby burn it burn it down**_  
_**Burn it down, burn it down baby burn it (motherfucker) burn it down**_  
_**Burn it down, burn it down baby burn it burn it down**_  
_**Burn it down, burn it down baby burn it burn it down**_  
_**So burn it down**_

Blackstone just looked on shocked at what he had just saw, he didn't know why McNally was still surprising him. Obviously the Officer McNally that he knew was a totally different person in Charming.

"What the the hell was that?" Hale said.  
"That was Jax Teller teaching his wife to ride." Unser said seriously since he was in the know.

_**Looking through a window made of time, would you have the courage not to lie**_  
_**Looking down the barrel of today, would that make you turn around and stay**_  
_**Looking through a window made of time, would you have the courage not to lie**_

Andy felt so alive as she navigated the streets. People stopping along main street watching her fly past laughing at Jax trying to pass her. They could tell it wasn't a fight between rival clubs, but them just laughing and having fun with each other.

_**Down**_  
_**Burn it down**_  
_**Hey, burn it down**_  
_**Burn it down**_  
_**So burn it down, burn it down baby burn it burn it down**_  
_**Burn it down, burn it down baby burn it burn it down**_  
_**Motherfucker, burn it down, burn it down baby burn it burn it down**_  
_**Burn it down, burn it down baby burn it burn it down**_

They were reaching back to TM soon and she wanted to pull in first, but he was right behind her and she knew he was going to pull in front of her. He was too skilled not to have a plan.

_**Burn it down**_  
_**Burn it down**_  
_**So, burn it down**_  
_**Burn it down, yeah**_  
_**So, burn it down, burn it down baby burn it burn it down**_

Jax made a move to jerk to the right making Andy go right to try and block him, but it was a fake out and he instead jerked left, passing her in a rush, turning to pull into TM and stopping his bike first as the guys yelled and cheered him on.

_**Burn it down, burn it down baby burn it (motherfucker) burn it down**_  
_**Burn it down, burn it down baby burn it burn it down**_  
_**Burn it down, burn it down baby burn it burn it down**_  
_**So burn it down**_

Andy came right on his heels stopping her bike right next to his. Turning it off and pulling off her helmet.

Just standing there with a smile on her face as she looked at him and tried not to laugh at his expression.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" He said coming over to her and swopping her up in her arms and kissing her hard in front of everyone. He was proud and he was on an adrenaline rush from racing his wife all over town. Andy wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the guys.

"That was awesome!" Juice said with glee on his face.

"Awesome? Yeah it was awesome, but she hustled us!" Tig pointed out.

"I didn't hustle anyone." Andy said smiling her legs and arms still wrapped around Jax. "I had nothing to do with the bets."

"You let us think you had no idea what you were doing!" Tig pointed out.

"Well, actually Jax assumed that." She smiled looking down as Jax just nodded his head with an impressed look on his face.

"I did never ask if you knew how to ride. So you decided to teach me a lesson, huh?"

"I thought you kinda deserved it for not letting me ride your bike." She said kissing him again.

"So nobody won the pool?" Halfsack said confused.

"Nope, I won." Gemma winked making Andy laugh not surprised at all.

"What?" Clay said "how?"

"I had perfect faith in my girl, I bet she'd not fall." Gemma smirked as the guys all looked at her.

"You knew! You knew she could ride." Clay whispered to his wife.

"She never said a word to me, I just ain't blind." Gemma said nodding to Andy then seeing Hale pull into the TM lot.

"What the hell does he want?" Clay muttered.

Andy put her head down resting on Jax's shoulder, she made a move unhook her legs so she could stand, but Jax just held her tighter. Andy knew he wasn't letting go of her because he wanted to prove a point to Hale.

They watched Hale and Blackstone come out of the squad car and walk towards the group. Blackstone just observing and standing back, Andy was more eyeing him than wondering what Hale wanted.

"Anything we can help you with officers?" Clay asked coming up closer to greet them.

"Not you, them." Hale said looking over at Andy and Jax. Andy's arms wrapped around his shoulder and her legs around his waist as he held her around her back effortlessly.

"Reckless driving through town." Hale said to them. Andy still looking over at Blackstone, while Jax held tightly on her staring over at Hale with a menacing look on his face.

"You're going to arrest them for riding though town?" Tig said rolling his eyes.

"It's a friendly warning, don't pull that shit again on my watch or you'll be arrested for speeding, reckless driving, endangerment of others.." he said trailing off meaning he'd add on more.

"Noted." Andy said to him.

"Anything else you have to say?" Jax asked him as Hale just stared at them and shook his head no. Turning around and started walking back to his car.

Blackstone looked at Andy and then turned and followed Hale back to the car.

"What a buzz kill." Halfsack said as Andy turned to look at him when he said that and burst out laughing.


	40. Chapter 40

"That was a quite a show you put on the other day." Blackstone said walking over to Andy as she was sitting in the local diner grabbing some lunch.

She had wheeled the stroller with a sleeping Abel in after doing some errands and sat down at a booth for a quick bite. Ordering her lunch and just relaxing when Blackstone walked in seeing her sitting there alone.

Andy knew he was referring to her and Jax's ride through town, but she just ignored him.

"Surprised you're still here." Andy said to Blackstone. Nodding for him to take a seat because him standing over her table like this was causing people to look. However her sitting with a cop was probably still going to cause them to look.

"Why, because you thought you outsmarted everyone?" Blackstone asked taking a seat as the waitress came to the table and put her burger and fries in front of her. Andy instantly digging into the fries as he asked for a cup of coffee.

"No, because there's no reason for you to be here." Andy told him seriously as she ate.

"I'm on a fact finding mission." Blackstone stated making Andy nod her head up and down knowing that is why he's still here. To find out all he could about her and her past before going back.

"You could just ask me what you want to know, save you a lot of time and then you could be on your way back to Toronto." Andy said honestly.

"And you'd just tell me the truth?" He asked skeptical of her motives.

"Try me, but off the record." She shrugged.

"Why did you really marry the future President of the Sons of Anarchy? You had a good career going, top of your class, why would you do this?"

"I love him, he's the love of my life." She shrugged simply and taking another bite of her burger.

Blackstone looked at her still surprised not looking like he understood. It didn't make sense to him, not after reading the FBI files on Jackson Teller and knowing the cop McNally is. Them as a couple didn't make sense.

Andy saw the disbelief and decided to enlighten him. "First love, true love, all consuming love, he's always been it for me. I came back here, all those feelings came back or came back to the surface because they never left just were buried. He proposed when I moved back and we got married because we had already wasted enough time." She explained basically to him. Lying a tad and leaving out a lot. All the legal stuff, the parts about Jax & Opie being at her apartment in Toronto and other reason for the rushed wedding.

Andy went back to eating as Blackstone just sat there after her statement. He could tell she was being truthful, he could see in her actions that she loved the guy. He just didn't know why, how she went from detectives like Luke and Sam to a guy like Jax Teller.

He supposed she was trying to be the opposite while in Toronto going from the criminal to cops. Since Teller came first in her succession of boyfriends. He also didn't know why she'd live this life where at any time her husband could be killed or there could be a shootout, which based on the FBI"s information happened quite often in this town.

"You'd be ok, if I told your colleagues about your marital status?" He asked her wondering if she'd be scared for her friends to find out about this motorcycle old lady persona she had going on here.

"Go for it. I have nothing to hide, I'm happy." She told him honestly.

"You just went from Swarek to the head of a well known biker gun smuggling gang just like that?" He asked her not getting where her ex in Toronto fit in the picture. Blackstone knows his Guns and Gang officer would not just take that, he would not believe McNally had turned into Jax Teller's old lady without being coerced or without it being for some ulterior motive.

"Nope, not just like that, it's been almost a year since I dated Sam. He has moved on, why am I not allowed to?" She asked wondering where this double statement was coming from. He broke up with her, he's been dating Marlo for almost a year.

"I'm not saying that, just that it's a big leap to make to a criminal from a detective." Blackstone shrugged at her.

"Ah, well their occupations have nothing to do with it. I love Jax, for Jax. Not because of what he does and I was with Jax first. I fell in love with him in high school." She pointed out and smiled, not saying anything at all about his 'work'.

"He loves me, he and I can talk about anything, it's just easy with us, it's not like pulling teeth with him, he may not be the most lawful but he gets me. I know he means what he says, he'll never leave me willingly. He'd always have my back, support me and never hurt me." She said with a shy smile on her face embarrassed a little of her gushing.

Blackstone just nodded, he knew from rumors that the reason Swarek and Andy didn't work was because he dumped her. He broke up with her, broke her heart which is what sent her to Project Dakota. He ignored her and when she came back from Dakota he had already moved onto a new girlfriend in the PD.

Based on Andy's words she didn't have those problems with her husband even if he was a felon and murderer.

"Mrs. Teller, do you want your milkshake?" The waitress asked coming back to the table with Andy's large vanilla shake ready to go like she always ordered when she came into this diner. The staff now knew her as Jax's old lady and called her Mrs. Teller even when she told them to call her Andy. She found it weird. but Gemma said it was a sign of respect for Jax's old lady.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled. As the waitress put it down and took her now empty plates, placing the coffee down for Blackstone.

"I had no intentions of leaving Charming." Andy said to Blackstone.

Him not expecting her to say anything else as she grabbed her wallet from her purse. "I left because my dad was sick, I didn't want to go, but I had to because I would have felt guilty if I didn't and something happened to him. So I sacrificed myself and my happiness for my dad." She said sadly.

"Jax knew I had to do it because he'd do the same. I would never and could never ask him to come with me because of his family and he would have never asked me to stay and not go to help him. I told him to move on and be happy and he told me the same and I thought that may be we'd find our way back to each other again someday." Andy said as she got up, putting the cash down, picked up her vanilla shake and put it in the cup holder of Abel's stroller where he slept soundly during her lunch.

"And it worked out that way." Blackstone said knowing where she was going with her story. That she did find her way back.

"It did." She smiled. "Goodbye Detective Blackstone, tell my division what ever you want. But know that I'm where I was meant to be and protecting my husband is a top priority of mine." She said as she pushed Abel's stroller out and waved bye to the waitress.

Blackstone watching her depart not thinking at all that her colleagues would be ok with knowing she married Jax Teller. However, he knew that there was no way to break her, she was not going to turn on her husband, or say anything about him at all.

He had found out what he wanted to find out about McNally's past and directly from the source.

It was time for him to leave Charming and head back to Guns and Gangs in Toronto. Hale and the FBI would have to do their own dirty work and try to take down the SONS on their own and based on the determination and love his saw in Officer McNally, he didn't think they were going to succeed.

McNally was the top of her class, she was going to outsmart them at every turn just like she already has started to do.

* * *

"You look pretty pleased with yourself." Jax said as he walked into the backyard seeing her barbequing some ribs for dinner as Abel played with a toy laying on a comforter on the grass.

"I am, it's a good day." She smiled, kissing him. "Thought we could eat outside."

"What you and little man do today that has you all like this." Jax asked as he dropped down next to Abel to play with his boy.

"I think I got Blackstone to leave."

"Really?" Jax said sitting back up. "How?"

Andy closed the the grill top and came over to sit with them on the grass. "Ran into him at the diner. I told him some facts about my past here and going back to Toronto before. Made it easier for him to get the information he was searching for. He seems to understand now."

"You think that's it? He'll give up just like that?" Jax said disbelieving.

"I think he's got nothing else to stick around for." Andy shrugged while tickling Abel. "He didn't understand my past, my coming back here, my loving you. I enlightened him."

"Oh yeah, you explained your love for me huh?" Jax teased as Andy laughed.

"Yeah I told him I didn't get it either." She laughed as he jumped on her tacking to the ground and tickling her like she was doing to Abel.

"I surrender!" Andy laughed, squirming from him as he kept tickling her.

"No way, that's not what I want to hear. Say it!"

"I love you, I love you." She laughed as they played as Abel looked on focused on his toy.


	41. Chapter 41

"No." Andy stated as she continued walking into the clubhouse with Piney on her heels.

"Andrea.." Piney said sternly to her.

"The answer is no, Uncle Piney. I'm not doing it." She said even more loudly and strongly now. Making Jax, Juice and Opie all look at the two of them arguing as they walked into the clubhouse.

"Your father..."

"Don't finish that sentence!" Andy yelled as she turned around pointing her finger at Piney making Opie and Jax to share a shocked look. Jax thinking he should quickly break it up. He got up and walked over to them to find out what this was about.

Piney saw Jax coming over and decided to give up trying to reason with Andy. Her father had called him last night as a last resort because Andy had disconnected the cell phone number he had for her, the one she had in Toronto. He had no other way of getting in touch with her, because she never gave him her new house or cell number. Probably because he never cared to ask for it as well. None the less, he called Piney last night saying he had a visit from Jacob Blackstone asking him questions about Andy's life before becoming a cop. Tommy McNally now wanted his daughter Andy to call him, which Andy was at this moment resisting.

"Would you tell your stubborn wife to call her father because her father got a visit from Blackstone last night. He would like to speak to her about it." Piney told Jax and then left to get to the bar because he needed a drink badly.

"I have nothing to say to my father." Andy said, as Jax put his hand on her back and ushered her out of the bar area to his bedroom in the club. Jax shut the door behind him as she went and sat on the bed, crossing her arms defensively showing she meant business.

"If you never want to speak to your old man ever again, I'm fine with that. You know that." He told her getting her to soften up before he continued. "But, if he's got information he wants to tell you..."

"Like hell he'd help this club against the cops."

"He did call Piney, that's gotta count for something. So may be he knows something else, he ain't gonna give two shits if I get put in jail or anyone else. You on the other hand..." Jax trailed off letting her connect the dots herself. Jax worrying about Andy more than himself.

Andy looked at him and knew he was right. She had to find out what Blackstone wanted from her father and found out, to prepare herself if anything from the FBI or ATF that could be heading her way. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine." She relented, grabbing her phone out from her purse and started to dial the number as Jax came and sat down next to her on the bed. Andy leaned back into his strong body, resting her left hand on his thigh as she made the call.

"Hello?" Tommy said not recognizing the phone number.

"Hi, Dad." Andy said begrudgingly. "Uncle Piney said to call you."

"Andy. I'm glad you called. I knew this move would be a disaster for you and ruin your life..." he said as Andy started to squeeze Jax's thigh as she got madder at her father's words. Jax not wincing but looking down at her hand wondering what her father was telling her. He had enough at what ever it was.

"Listen, just say what you have to say." Andy told him, cutting him off coldly.

"Detective Blackstone was here, he said he's done with you. He knows all about your time in Charming and your high school relationship with Jax Teller. Said he saw you, that you actually went through and married the man. I knew you were planning it, but I thought you would have wised up before you did it throwing your career and life away."

"I know Blackstone knows all that, I was the one who told him. So unless you have something new to tell me, I'm hanging up right now." Andy stated seriously getting more and more pissed off at her fathers commentary.

"Did you tell Sam and Tracy too? Because I got a visit from them after Blackstone spoke to them. Everyone at 15 must knows where you are now. Did you know that Tracy and all your other friends showed up at your apartment the night before you were leaving to spend the evening with you. only they found out you were long gone? They've been calling and texting you, only to get no response, probably like me realizing you ditched your cell phone."

"Nope, didn't know that. What did Sam and Tracy want when they came by?" Andy said flatly looking at Jax. Not even trying to explain she didn't ditch her phone, she cancelled her contract since she didn't even live in that country anymore.

"They wanted to know if Blackstone came by, if it was true you were really living in Charming with the bikers. Sam was wrecked."

"I really don't care how Sam was. What did you tell them?" Andy said getting short.

"The truth, yes I knew you were in Charming with them. But that where you were and what you were doing was all your choices."

"Did they believe you?" Andy asked seriously, because now she was worried if they didn't they would be the next ones to show up in Charming. Sam already was suspicious from the second he saw her talking to Jax while he was in the holding cell. He had already believed her last trip to Charming was an undercover mission. This move and now her instantly being connected to SAMCRO could just reinforce that idea that she was really undercover for Guns and Gangs plus the FBI.

"I don't know if they did or not. Tracy seemed to, Sam was hurting. There were pictures, they said." He started on again as Andy rolled her eyes.

"Pictures of what?"

"You and Teller, surveillance shots Blackstone had. They said they saw you and Teller riding bikes, you at the hospital with a baby, you and Teller with his hands on you walking around town. They just didn't want to believe it."

Between Blackstone's notes, probably transcripts of her interrogation plus the surveillance photos Andy figured that Sam and Tracy went to her father as a last resort. Wanting him to confirm that she'd been kidnapped or was in on it with the FBI and that her father knew. Her father apparently confirmed everything Blackstone said to them.

"Ok. Thank you." Andy said, not knowing what to think. If they showed up, they showed up. There was nothing that could be done right now. Good news was that Blackstone had closed the case on her, he was done with her as her father said and he was gone from Charming.

"Andy..." Her father started to say.

"Goodbye dad. Take care of yourself." She said hanging up quickly, not giving him a chance to lecture her.

Andy stood up and looked at Jax, he was waiting for her to say something. He got the jest of the conversation from her end and her anger.

"Good news or bad news?" She asked him. Coming to stand in between his legs, resting her hands on his shoulder.

"There's good news?" He muffled as he pulled her in closer to him.

"Blackstone's done with me. Book closed, case closed. There's nowhere for him to go with the whole me giving you classified information thing." She said playing with his hair to calm herself down.

"Bad?"

"He told my whole division about me being in Charming." She said waving her hand. "They may or may not believe Blackstone and my dad, if they do or if they don't they may still show up. Frank plus Sam and Tracy being 15th division detectives could use this to open their own case against my work conduct and show up here. If they don't believe them or even if they do, they could think that I'm undercover and want to question me."

Jax just nodded, his face a mask but Andy could tell he was angry at the thought.

"I dare that douchebag to show up here. I want it." He told her deadly. Pulling her down on the bed with him.

* * *

"I called, happy?" She said to Piney loudly walking into the bar area. 45 minutes later and freshly showered with a slightly more relaxed Jax swaggering in right behind her.

"Woah, Jax got his old lady to do as she was told?" Tig laughed as Andy whipped her head around to stare him down.

"Don't mess with me today, Tig!" She called out to him as he raised both his arms in surrender motion.

"And?" Piney asked.

"I may have a problem, but Blackstone and ATF are done with me so we don't have to worry about that anymore. If the new problem shows up the worst that could happen to me is an internal investigation and I won't be ever allowed on a PD again." She shrugged.

"You still look worried, darling." Clay said as Andy's eyes followed Jax grabbing a beer, then walking over to Tig and slapping him on the back of the head.

"I'm worried about Jax murdering a Toronto Detective, now." She sighed. Watching him now open his beer and sit with the guys.

* * *

An hour later, the club had been filling up more. Half the guys were drinking, some were play pool. Andy was talking with Opie's new friend as she called it, Lila. Andy liked her, not her profession, but as a person she was nice and she got along well with the kids, that was important to Andy.

Out of the corner of her eye, from where she was sitting Andy noticed some movement on the security cameras split screen. Excusing herself from Lila, she walked over to the camera to look at it and realized, they had company. Uninvited gun totting company.

Juice saw Andy moving over to the screen and went over quickly, seeing what she saw he instantly yelled "lock down!"

"Take your gun, go lock yourself in my room and put on a vest." Jax ordered Andy coming over to her where she watched the screen.

"Gemma's not here, I'm going to do what your old lady needs to do. Make sure all the other girls are safe first. Then I'll go put on the vest." She said quickly, grabbing her gun out of her bag and making sure the other ladies had all taken cover. As the guys all suited up and got armed to go outside to face who ever was other there.

Andy could not tell at all from the black and white cameras, but it looked like Mayans to her from the outline of the patch. From the angle they looked to be coming around the side, she quickly got an idea and ran over to Tig.

"Tig, give me the sniper rifle." She said holding her hand out.

"You crazy, have you met your husband?" He said back to her thinking she was off her rocker and Jax would kill him if he let her get involved.

"Tig, give it to me. I'm a better shot than half of you and you know it!" She told him seriously. Tig relented handing over the sniper rifle to her.

"Put a vest on at least!" He told her.

"I am." She took her own gun, sticking in the back of her jeans. Grabbing the rifle and ran for Jax's room to grab his extra vest.

Luckily for her, he and Clay had been so busy being in charge he hadn't noticed her get the gun from Tig. Andy went into Jax's room, putting his black Reaper Crew hat on to cover her head and then grabbed the bullet proof vest and quickly put it on with skill. She locked the door behind her and climbed up the fire escape which put her on the roof of the adjacent building in between TM and the clubhouse.

From her angle she had a clear shot of who ever was coming to attack.


	42. Chapter 42

Andy could see the Mayans lurking around front, from her angle she saw at least a half a dozen.

Grabbing her cell phone, she instantly hit 1 to speed dial Jax. Knowing he was going to be really mad when she made this call.

"Drea?" Jax asked confused as to why she was calling him from somewhere in the building with him. He looked around seeing if he could find her, hoping she was calling from his room.

"Jax, there's over 6, may be 9 Mayans outside the front door." She whispered.

"Jesus Christ, where the fuck are you?" He asked instantly angry that she wasn't where he told her to be.

"Don't worry about me, I did sniper training, they've surround the side entrance. They're about to move, bye" She whispered before quickly hanging up and taking her sniper position. She didn't want to make the first move, but she thought may be should and that would distract them from the door and give the guys an opportunity to get to the Mayans by surprise.

Before she could take her shot, she saw Tig and Chibs come out the side door with guns blazing and all hell broke lose from there.

Jax with Andy's intel. had Tig and Chibs each take a corner to surprise the Mayans who weren't expecting them to know their exact positioning against the door.

She saw bullets flying, she could make out Jax, Tig, Clay, Juice and Halfsack. They were all facing her while the Mayans were backing her.

She saw a Mayan coming around the side to try and get Happy from behind, she lined up her shot and instantly took it. Hitting her target and then ducking down.

Happy looked up and saw it was her ducking down. As did Jax, him wondering where the bullet that just saved Happy's life came from. Realizing it was his wife with a sniper rifle.

Tig was beating a Mayan up with another coming up behind. Andy lined up another shot and took it and before she realized all the Mayans but 2 were dead, the other 2 were beaten badly by Tig and Chibs. Andy could see them dragging them into the club for interrogation.

"Get down, now." Jax yelled up at her. Standing below her, just as they started to hear sirens coming.

* * *

The cops were coming too fast for them to do anything about hiding the bodies, the alive ones they hid in the clubhouse while Clay and Jax decided to face Hale, Unser and who ever else was showing up.

Andy did climb down, quickly getting rid of her rifle hiding it with the other weapons and ran outside. Where she knew Jax was going to be really mad, but she knew that she could help with the cops, just as Hale, the ATF agent, Unser and a few other officers all arrived.

"What happened here?" Unser asked looking around at the dead Mayans on the ground wondering how they were going to talk themselves out of this one.

"We were having a get to together and were ambushed." Clay responded seriously and truthfully as Jax stood to his side. Andy coming outside to stand beside him where she could tell he was still angry, he was radiating anger.

"Is that true Officer McNally?" The FBI agent asked of her seeing her come out of the building and stand next to her husband. Jax flexed his jaw at the agent addressing her as that. As mad as she was, that she took a risk with her life, he was proud that his old lady could be a sharp shooter. She wasn't a McNally anymore or Officer. She was his old lady and old lady leader of SAMCRO.

"There were woman and children inside the building, the building was ambushed by these men carrying guns with intent to kill. Some of the men inside the building defended themselves. It was all self defense, I can write a report if you'd like?" Andy honestly told and asked of the FBI agent.

"And I'm sure your report would be truthful." Hale said rolling his eyes.

"I'm a good cop, those files and reports you got on me should have informed you of that." She responded sarcastically.

"That will be helpful, thank you Andrea." Unser said shutting them both up. "We will take her report and do our investigation, get these bodies moved as fast as possible." Unser told Clay as Clay nodded and slowly walked back towards the clubhouse to watch over from the sidelines.

"That's it?" Hale said.

"Are you going to disprove a Toronto PD Officer's eye witness testimony?" Unser asked his brother. As Hale just rolled his eyes and didn't say a word.

"Quite the lucky guy you are Mr. Teller, your officer wife saves you and your club again." The Agent said to him dejectedly as he walked off to start clearing the crime scene. Hale following behind as Jax turned to look at Andy.

"Let me handle the report, to get them out of here and then you can yell at me." She told him knowing he was going to blow.

"Drea!" He said sternly. "I know, I know, next time I'll run it by you first." She whispered trying to make sure that nobody overheard.

"Next time?" He said angrily.

"Yup." She said not going to back down, kissing him quickly on the lips and walking quickly over to Unser to fill out the paper work knowing Jax was probably going to be seething behind her.

* * *

Andy finished up with Unser, who assured her that they'd try to get this mess cleaned up as soon as bodies were already bagged and being transported. Hale had left in a mood while the FBI stuck around with Unser observing.

Andy went back inside the club house knowing the guys were still hiding and probably dealing with the 2 live Mayans that were still around somewhere in the building and they were hiding from all the law enforcement outside.

She walked in seeing a couple of the Prospects by the door she presumed were ordered to watch her and make sure the cops did not come in. She glanced around the room still full of people waiting to go.

"Almost clear." She told Miles about outside as he nodded to her.

Randomly looking at the crowd she saw glances back at her, people who looked back at her, watching her, knowing she was a woman of power in this world, in this club. Handling everything outside with the dead Mayans and cops for the club by herself while the club handled their own business inside. She glanced at the church doors seeing them shut.

She didn't see Jax, Clay, Opie or the others anywhere around so she assumed they were inside. She quietly walked through the crowd, not stopping to talk to anyone and headed down the hallway.

Andy tiredly walked up to Jax's room, taking her key out of her jeans pocket and unlocking the door. Kicking off her shoes and crawling into the bed, she needed a nap after this long evening and not to mention to rest up she figured before she had to deal with Jax.

* * *

"Hey." She said opening her eyes, feeling the bed shift. As she awoke she saw Jax laying right next to her.

"Unser gone?" She asked sitting up.

"Yeah." He said shortly looking at her. Andy sighed, knowing she had to get this out. They had this problem before, when they were teens. Jax scared of her being in a shoot out and being hit, because she was in danger because of him.

"I know you're mad, but listen to me first."

"Drea."

"I'm a cop, or was a cop, I carried a gun, I know how to shoot a gun and I did training. Lots of it."

"Drea..." He tried again.

"I know you're scared of me being shot, but this can't be like before where you send me off for a safer life. I'm a better shooter than the Prospects or some of the club you know that."

"I get it!" He yelled, sitting up and starting pacing. "I get it, you're not an old lady like Luanne or Donna was, not even my mom. You're better than all of them. I know that, doesn't mean I like you out there with a gun in the line of fire with Mayans wanting to hurt me. Worried you'll get shot. " He yelled out.

"You don't think I worry about the same thing? Everyday? If I can use my sharp shooting training and make sure that a Mayan doesn't shoot you in the back like what almost happened to Happy tonight then I'm going to do it." She told him seriously.

Jax stopped his pacing at hearing her words, standing still and just staring at her.

"You're going to do it?" He repeated, knowing there was no use to changing her mind. He didn't want her sneaking around trying to protect him, he wanted to know where she was and if she was in the line of fire he rather know what she's doing than her running off on her own with her own plans like tonight.

"Yup! I have your back, always have and always will. I'll do the old lady do as your told deal when it comes to some things, but if there's a chance on our own property I can save your life. I won't hide in a room Jackson."

"Ok." He relented, but still not liking it. He let her go before to be safe, so she wouldn't be shot at. All she did is go get a job where she learned sniper shooting and carried a gun everyday. He had to trust her and believe she'll be safe.

"Ok?" Andy said not really believing him at all.

"Yes, OK alright. But they'll be rules! Old lady you're going to have to do as your told rules." He told her sternly as he walked right up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close into his body. She smiled knowing that he was giving in to her helping out when it warranted like tonight.

"Deal." She smiled jumping into his arms, knowing that the rules she'd be able to handle as long as he let her in and let her help keep him and the rest of the guys safe.


	43. Chapter 43

It had been a few days since the shooting. The retaliations by the Sons had occurred already, which Jax ordered her to stay at TM under lockdown.

She didn't push her luck and did just that, helping Gemma with the lock down procedures. Helping defend on a home soil attack is one thing, going on retaliation missions was totally different.

She had decided to stay in today and just do a relaxing Netflix and cooking day after 2 days stuck at the clubhouse for lock down she had no intentions of leaving her house at all today.

She was in the middle of stirring some batter when she heard the house phone ring, grabbing it and quickly answered before it woke Abel.

"Hello." She answered quickly while still stirring.

"Andrea, it's Unser. Hate to bother you with this at home after this week you've had, but you have some company." Unser said on the phone whispering.

"Company?" Andy said confused.

"A Detective Swarek and a Detective Nash are currently in my office waiting for me to talk with them about you. They have some questions."

"Jesus Christ." Andy said as she paced around the kitchen trying to think of a plan. One that didn't involve Jax knowing that Sam was in Charming. She had a feeling this would happen. Jax was wound up since the attack and he'd probably shoot Sam on sight if he saw him.

"What do you want me to do or tell them?

"Tell them the truth and just keep them there as long as you can. I'm going to come down there and I'll try to get rid of them. Put them in interrogation and I don't know lock them in?" Andy said frustrated and flustered that they're here and scared for Jax doing something.

"Oh and Unser, they're going to ask you for information. Police files on the club, Jax, mugshots, may be information on me. Give them the basics, but make sure there's no photos of my tattoo in those files or any record of the women's Crow tats." She ordered, knowing that if Sam saw the tattoo he could put together the puzzle that she wasn't new to SAMCRO.

"Oh and keep all this between us for now." Not wanting him to spill anything to Gemma, Clay or Jax until she'd assessed the situation first.

Andy closed her eyes after hanging up the phone. Not knowing what to even do, Abel was asleep, Jax was at the clubhouse doing club things with the Mayan aftermath. She had a bowl of batter in her hand. She was wearing a SAMCRO t-shirt of Jax's and boxer shorts. She had no plans of leaving the house today.

Now Sam and Tracy were 8 miles away.

* * *

Andy threw her hair up in a pony tail, grabbed a pair of jeans and a black fitted tank top. Packed up Abel and thought the easiest thing to do was to take Abel with her and just let Unser watch him while she was speaking to Sam and Tracy.

As she walked into the station she got a lot of stares, looking at her wondering what Jax Tellers wife was doing there. Unser ushered her and Abel in his office.

"They're in interrogation, says they're doing internal investigation about conspiracy in their division. I kept the FBI agent and Hale out. I stopped them from speaking to them."

"It's ok, it could have may be even been a good thing leaving them with Hale. He'll blab all about my teen years." Andy shrugged. "Could convince them that this isn't me on an undercover mission if that is what they are thinking."

"You rather the alternative?" Unser asked wondering which she'd rather want, them thinking she was on an undercover mission or thinking she really quit her job to be Jax Teller's old lady screwing over her PD. Andy herself thinking it might be better with the undercover story, safer bet for her. Might get them to leave faster.

"Not sure, which I rather have them believe at this point. I just want them gone and preferably before my husband sees them." Andy said rolling her eyes. "What ever they believe, I'll get go with that." Andy shrugged.

"I'll go let them know you're here." Unser said as Andy unbuckled Abel from her carrier. As she did she looked down at her hand and instantly was drawn to her engagement ring. Getting them to leave faster would probably go easier and with less drama if she wasn't flashing around a black diamond on her hand especially in front of Sam.

She pulled off her engagement ring, slipping it into her front jeans pocket leaving on her wedding band. It was less flashy and easier to go unnoticed she hoped.

"I told them they had a classified visitor." Unser said coming back in his office as Andy nodded.

"Could you watch him until, I get back?" Andy asked handing Abel over to Unser.

"No problem at all, Abel and I are going to play. I'm going to teach him about obeying the law." Unser said in baby talk as Andy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah good luck with that, that boy will be his father's son." Andy said as she left the office and walked towards interrogation.

* * *

"You guys shouldn't be here. I'm not sure what Blackstone's told you, but..." Andy started to explain as she walked into the room before Tracy interrupted her.

"He's told us nothing Andy! You disappear early then Blackstone takes off and comes back telling us nothing other than you're not with a fake uncle in Sacramento you're really in the town of the Sons of Anarchy bikers, you can understand our concern than you move to where the 2 guys you and Marlo..." Tracy talked while sitting at the desk.

"What do you mean nothing?" Andy said confused cutting Tracy off. Fake uncle she thought? Blackstone knew so much, he didn't report anything back to Frank and the squad.

"Nothing, he came back gave us a story about you being in Charming, California not in Sacramento and that your files are sealed, FBI classified. Not even Frank can access what he put in your files." Sam spit out while not moving from where he was standing in the corner.

"I warned you about these guys McNally!" He yelled out as Andy stood shocked.

Blackstone returned from Charming and sealed her files, he labeled them classified so not even Frank could reach them. Andy realized.

They're at a high classification level. He knew about her past in Charming, he had her own testimony about her past in Charming, her tattoo and being Jax's teenage love, being married to him now. He had so much information and he didn't report back any of it. He instead locked it all up to keep from her division. They didn't even know about Piney since they think her uncle is fake and addressed Opie and Jax as those 2 guys.

For some bizarre reason, Blackstone was keeping her choices private like she wanted it. Blackstone didn't have a lot of information against her, but he had enough to make sure she never got a job on another PD again. He had enough to blacklist her and tell everyone at her division how he was right she was not a good cop. The Opie being her cousin connection, Piney being her uncle, her being Jax's wife, the FBI agent dying days within her knowing about the FBI informant.

Instead of telling Frank and the squad any of that, he's playing into the belief that this is all a big undercover mission, he told them nothing to make them think otherwise.

"I'm safe, I'm fine. You're not, you both need to go now." Andy said blinking and in shock at everything she had just processed in her mind. Not knowing at all how to play this right now, she expected them to know about Piney being her Uncle, Opie her cousin, she even expected them to know she was with Jax at this point. Now she's really grateful Unser didn't let Hale in here.

"We're not leaving you here with these bikers, this undercover isn't worth it and don't try to act like you're not involved, you're allowed to use the interrogation room and the Chief of Police called you in here. " Tracy told her.

"Andy these guys kill like it's nothing, sells guns, drugs, kills cops. You need to get out." Sam told her seriously. Dropping down a file folder with rap sheets of all the SAMCRO members along with some mug shots, she could see Tig's sticking out along with Juice's.

"No, no. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here. The only danger I'm in is if you guys bring attention to me. You need to leave before anyone sees you." She told them standing up and thinking she had to play along since they had no idea.

Tracy thought Unser called her because she is undercover. Tracy had no idea at all how things worked in this town. That Unser was on SAMCRO's payroll.

"I'm staying here as long as it takes." She said still going along with this undercover mission belief of theirs. Knowing it was going to "take" the rest of her life. She was staying here forever.

"Andy.." Tracy tried again.

"NO! I told you at my going away party this was for real, I was leaving because it's what I wanted. I still meant that. You don't get to tell me where I can be or what I can do. I'm not going anywhere, pretend you never saw me and leave my files alone." She pleaded ambiguously on purpose so they'd continue to think this is police business.

"You want us to leave you on a suicide mission?"

"They're not going to kill me."

"That's what the FBI agent who joined up as their Prospect probably thought too." Sam said snidely.

"No, I know they won't kill me." Andy said tired of this conversation now thinking that the truth might be easier than playing this game.

"Why, because the pretty boy has the hots for you?" Sam said jealously as Andy rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I have had enough. This has nothing to do with you guys, you're getting yourselves involved in FBI and things above you. Go home, before you end up dead and you lose your jobs for ruining things." Andy threatened pretending there was this big FBI mission they were messing up with.

"You'll keep in touch?" Tracy asked sadly. As Sam just sat there shaking his head.

"Yes, my dad knows how to reach me if he needs to." Andy said honestly.

"Andrea," Unser said coming into the room seeing all 3 quiet and staring at each other. "Can I see you in my office for a minute, there's a situation." He said looking at her and Andy knew instantly what the situation was, Jax.

Andy nodded and excused herself from Tracy and Sam, telling them to wait in here for her as she headed back to Unser's office.

"He saw Abel and wanted to know where you were." Unser whispered as they walked into the office.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I said I'd get you and ran for it." Unser said scared as Andy laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Jax asked Andy as she came into the room to see Jax playing with Abel.

"I had some police business that came up, Unser called and I came over here to handle it quickly." Andy sighed not wanting this at all, but knew she had to tell him the truth. "Sam and Tracy are here." She said quietly as Andy watched Jax's face go to stone.

"Where is he?" He asked as he took Abel and placed him back in his carrier.

"No." Andy said sternly blocking the door.

"No?"

"No, I don't think killing a detective in a police department is a good idea." She told him sarcastically as Unser nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going to kill him, just tell him to stay the hell away from my wife." Jax said angrily flexing his fists.

"Definitely no." Andy said not blocking from the door. "I'm at the point where I think they're going to go away and leave town. If you go in there all angry and husbandly they'll never go. They think I'm undercover for the FBI."

"Why do they think that?"

"Because Blackstone never told them anything other than I was here, he locked up my files and now everyone thinks I'm really undercover. So I let them think that to make them go and leave me alone faster."

"Blackstone told them nothing about you? About us?" Jax said surprised, but still angry.

"I know, I don't get it either but he took everything he saw and gave him then he classified all my records. They don't even know Piney's my uncle." Andy said sitting down in the chair by the door.

Jax took that opportunity to get closer to the door, "I won't tell him we're married then, but me and the detective are having a talk." Jax said stalking out the door and down the hall as Andy sighed and looked at Unser.


	44. Chapter 44

Andy quickly followed Jax into the interrogation room. His slamming the door open startled both Tracy and Sam who were not expecting to see Jax enter the room or Andy on his heels.

"Detectives. What brings you to our town?" Jax said to them glaring while Tracy and Sam both stood there shocked looking from Andy to Jax and back again.

"Friendly visit to see our former co-worker." Tracy muttered out, intimidated by Jax or flustered and scared. Andy wasn't sure which, it wasn't like Tracy to be so visibly either scared or uneasy with a criminal.

"You don't need to answer to him, Nash." Sam turned and said to her. As Jax just smirked at them and shrugged.

"Did you bring your girlfriend with you? You know, the one who likes to arrest people and puts them in cells for no reason." Jax asked glaring at Sam.

Sam glanced over at Andy at Jax's mention of Marlo, Jax saw the look which made him get more angry than he already was. Andy saw as well, stepping closer to Jax and putting her hand on his back a movement that both Sam and Tracy noticed in horror.

"Your girl know you still have a thing for your ex?" Jax asked as Sam's eyes narrowed looking Jax and Andy standing side by side like a team.

"Ok, you guys I think you are done here. We've caught up and all that." Andy said staring at Tracy to agree with her.

"Yeah." Tracy started to say before Sam interrupted her.

"McNally's my partner. I care about who she gets involved with." He told Jax.

"Nah, she ain't your partner. She ain't nothing to you but someone who wants nothing to do with you anymore. You dumped her, you got the other cop chick now. So I'm going to say this once, get out of my town and away from my family. This isn't your city, things are handled much differently here." He threatened.

Andy could feel how tense and riled up he was, but the old lady part of her knew she had to get all this out and for her to not stop him.

"Family?" Tracy whispered confused and looking at Andy.

"Or else? Is that a threat against a police detective? You're threatened by me?" Sam asked as Andy closed her eyes knowing that was the worst thing to say and that Jax was going to react.

Jax smirked and his whole face lit up in a menacing smile. Which scared Tracy and Sam both whom took a step back and looked at Jax's cuts, it was clearly visibly to Sam that Jax was armed. Making him wonder why the police would allow this man to come in here and act like he's in charge and even face visiting detectives while armed. What is going on in this town, Sam wondered.

"It's a threat" Jax admitted with his smile, "and since I'm sure you've read that file over there" glancing at the file on the table they tried to sway Andy with. "you know I mean my threats and no I'm not threatened by you, no need to be." Jax smirked before turning to look at Andy, "I'll see you at home." He told her, placing his arm around her waist and kissing her on her forehead, giving her a look that meant that he was done here.

Andy nodded as she watched as he swaggered cockily out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"You see that? That's what you're in so deep with? Sam yelled pointing at the closed door.

"Don't yell at me!" She yelled back not letting this go on anymore. Sam and Tracy both shocked at Andy's reaction.

"You heard him. You need to go. This isn't your business, you're not my family and you are not even my co-workers anymore. Blackstone left and sealed my files for a reason." Andy said, fed up with all this.

She just wanted to move here in peace and people kept showing up that was disturbing her peace. She didn't want to leave the house today and she ended up dealing with this.

"You want us to leave you here with a guy who just threatened to kill us and basically said everything in that file that's he never put in jail for is true? Are you living with him?" Tracy asked in shock thinking back to Jax's departing words to Andy which she figured was calculated as a jab to Sam.

Andy sighed, they were going in circles and she wasn't sure how many more times she could go around with this.

"Just go home, before you get hurt. Work on your cases in your own division. Leave me and Charming alone. My father can reach me if it's necessary. " Andy said before she opened the door herself and closed it behind he going back to Unsers office.

"Make sure they go to the airport, please." Andy pleaded to Unser as she grabbed the baby bag and picked up Abel's carrier.

"Will do, tell Jax I'll get back to him on the info he wanted and. I'll let you know when they are gone." Unser said nodding towards interrogation.

"Sure. Thanks Unser." Andy said as she walked out of the station and towards her car. Hoping like hell that Sam and Tracy left because this was too stressful.

* * *

Andy went back home with the intention of restarting her day where she left it. She put back on her shorts and Samcro t-shirt, she pulled her batter out of the fridge and went back to baking. She figured Jax was off shooting something or unleashing his anger somewhere and he'd show up home at some point.

Lots of food later, Andy had worked out her aggression, she sat with Abel in the kitchen with a glass of wine wondering if she should eat without Jax when she heard the roar of his bike pull up in front of the house.

"Your friends go?" He said sarcastically as he kissed her on the cheek before opening the fridge and grabbing the carton of milk taking a swig.

"Well Unser said he'd call me when they left for the airport and there's been no phone call." She shrugged, "so I'll take that as a no." She sighed. "Oh and Unser said he'd get back to you on the info you wanted." She remembered as Jax nodded.

"How do you want to handle this Drea? Because ignoring them doesn't seem to be working." He said shoving the milk back into the fridge.

"You cannot kill them." She said adamantly, "that's all I know. For what ever reasons Blackstone sealed my file from them and if they go missing? The entire Toronto PD, the Canadian ATF, government officials will all end up here. Sam's high up on the guns and gangs chain. You cannot kill or hurt them." She said sighing.

"She's my friend, she's been through a lot, she has a son. I think she sees she needs to go and this is losing battle." She added as Jax nodded and picked Abel out of his pack and play to play with him

"Alright, we do this your way." He told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. This falls on anyone's head it'll be yours, you get to decide what we do. I said what I had to." He smirked thinking back to his threatening of Sam.

"Yeah you did." Andy replied rolling her eyes.

"I was pretty restraint, didn't point out you're my old lady, my wife and he ain't never getting you back." He told her cockily as she laughed.

"Restraint? Yeah that's your middle name." She smirked thinking it could have been a lot worse had he pulled out a weapon, as she got up to grab them their dinner as he sat at the table and played with Abel.


	45. Chapter 45

"Andy?" Tracy called making her turn around. Andy wasn't surprised at all to see Tracy still in town and crossing the street jogging after her with a coffee cup in hand. Since yesterday Unser hadn't called, so she expected that they were still around.

Andy and Jax spent the night after their long day at home with Abel, they ate dinner and they watched a couple movies she had downloaded on the tv. They vegged on the couch doing nothing until Tig and Juice came over to give Jax an update on their stake out that night. Andy left them to talk, going to fix them both plates for dinner figuring they didn't eat where ever they were.

Juice and Tig both were grateful and scarfed the food down so fast, she wondered what they ate when they were at home. She knew they weren't the cooking types.

Which also made her wonder where they lived to begin with. She remembered Tig and Bobby used to live in house SAMCRO bought, so she figured some of the guys all roomed there together. Seeing them eat made her decide she had to start cooking more food and buying more groceries, which set her on her mission for today.

Andy had just parked her SUV on the road and was just going to run in to do some major grocery shopping. She had wished for a Costco, but none were around here. She made note to look up the closest one, she could grab Halfsack and take the club cargo van one day. Bribe Halfsack with they can find a Starbucks if he went grocery shopping with her, she thought.

Abel was with Gemma at the house giving Andy a chance to run around and pick up everything on her list alone, easier with out carrying the baby.

She saw Tracy eying her new Escalade as she reached Andy's position on the sidewalk. Andy chose to ignore the inquisitive look.

She had put her ring back on her finger the second she left the PD yesterday and she wasn't going to hide it at this point.

She wasn't going to pretend she wasn't Jax's old lady and wife especially in the grocery store where everyone knew her. She was tired of pretending to be undercover and she wasn't going to do it anymore.

"Still here Trace? Where's your partner?" Andy said surprised to see Tracy alone and without Sam. She hoped this didn't mean Sam was around somewhere chasing after SAMCRO and specifically Jax. Provoking Jax would be a stupid move.

"He's at the station, meeting with the FBI agent in town." Andy nodded knowing exactly who she was talking about and why Sam was meeting with him. She also knew that if the Blackstone sealed her records there was no way the FBI was going to tell Sam a thing, it had to be a joint decision.

"And you? Didn't think meeting with the guy whose job it is to stake out the Sons of Anarchy was worth the time?" She asked as she started walking again towards the store with Tracy following her. The 2 of them getting a lot of stares from the towns people since Andy was Jax Teller's old lady and Tracy was this new person in down that word around was a cop.

Tracy noticed the looks they were getting and that some of the women in the grocery store smiled and nodded at Andy as she walked in.

Like some sign of respect thing going on which she didn't understand. She knew Jax Teller was a powerful man and that Andy was some how involved with him, but didn't understand why that would make Andy get the looks of recognition and respect she was getting from everyone in this store.

It was obvious she was a very popular and well known person in this town for just being here a short time, that's for sure Tracy realized.

"Andy, I can't leave Sam here and he wants to stay."

"Of course he does." Andy said rolling her eyes as she grabbed a cart. "Listen, if he is on a suicide mission then you need to think of yourself and Leo. You have a son at home who loves and needs you. I can't run interference between the club and the you guys for long. You have no jurisdiction here, you have no reason to be here. I'm not leaving. So..." Andy told her hoping she'd connect the dots and realize they needed to go and this was a lost cause.

She was just wanting to go and do her grocery shopping in peace.

"Is this who you are now? You've been rude about us being here since we've arrived." Tracy said getting angry.

"Rude? For trying to save your lives? For trying to make sure you don't get involved in something you know nothing about and shouldn't be around. This isn't a social visit. You're not on a case, you shouldn't be here, this isn't something from 15th, you have a son waiting for you at home. I'm rude for wanting you to go safely home to your son? Really?" Andy said getting very angry in the grocery store.

Being Abel's mom had changed her outlook and priorities. There's no way she'd leave Abel at home for days on end to go chase after something that had nothing to do with her, she didn't understand how Tracy could.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Oh you meant it, you don't get it at all Tracy. Standing next to me like you are now? You've read the files and know, this town isn't the safest. It's dangerous it can get you shot. Someone can come after me and take you out instead by accident. Do you get that?" She whispered angrily.

"Do you? Do you listen to yourself? You're ok with someone trying to shoot you to get to them?" She questioned meaning the MC. She didn't understand why this case was worth Andy risking her life, it wasn't adding up for her, there had to be more to it than this.

"I know the life I signed up for. I know what I chose, you didn't sign on for this. Take Sam and go home to Toronto and your family." Andy told her again quietly. Tracy nodded knowing Andy was right, it was time to go home. Andy could tell Tracy agreed with her, so she leaned in giving her a quick hug goodbye, nodding her head that she was going to go and continue her shopping before she walked off pushing her cart down the aisle.

Tracy smiled, waved goodbye and turned to leave, but not before noticing Andy's rings.

* * *

"The agent gave me nothing, said it's an ATF investigation going on between them and Guns and Gangs. I'm not classified enough to know anything and I have no case to be sticking my nose in FBI business. Everyone in this town seems corrupt." Sam told Tracy as she walked into the PD where Sam was sitting at a desk going over some files. Out of courtesy to them from the Police Chief who Tracy could see was eyeing them from the corner.

"We should go." Tracy sighed and shaking her head. "What ever Andy is involved with here, she's in deep. Really really deep." Tracy said thinking back to the wedding band, big engagement ring and the black luxury vehicle she was driving. "We're not helping her by being here or ourselves."

"She's going to end up dead if she keeps working on this case." Sam said as Tracy just stared at him.

"Then she ends up dead, she signed up for this." Tracy repeated Andy's words to Sam.

"What ever it is she's got going on here, it's very big and it's more than just a case for Andy, she's got a personal stake in this for what ever her reasons. I have a son home waiting for me. Marlo's waiting for you. Let's go back home and leave her to what's she's doing. " Tracy pleaded to scowling Sam before continuing.

"There's nothing else we can do for her here. She doesn't want us here, she doesn't want to be freed from all this. She's enjoying being Queen of the Gangs. " She told Sam bitterly, as he just looked around at the Chief Unser staring at them and realized they were at dead ends. Andy wanted to stay, the PD and FBI wanted them gone, everyone around them were corrupt, they had no reason to be involved here in this town.

"Ok, let's go home." He reluctantly told her. He had to let Andy and whatever she was doing here go.

* * *

"They're gone, had one of the officers take them to the airport just so I could make sure." Unser said calling Andy on the phone to let her know. She sighed in relief as she packed away the groceries she'd bought that afternoon.

"Thank you" she told him.

"No problem, wasn't liking them taking over space in my department myself." He said as Andy smiled. "The girl convinced Detective Swarek. He was digging in his heels, but hitting walls wherever he tried to go."

"That must have pissed him off and made him want to stay even more. Glad Tracy got through to him."

"Yeah, well you dodged this one, any idea why your ATF didn't tell them everything and sealed up your files?" He asked in wonder.

"None at all, but I'm not going to question such a gift." She said, "I'll deal with that when he shows up wanting something in return." She told Unser knowing that there had to be an ulterior motive.

"Well let's hope that's not for awhile."

"Tell me about it, I'm done with visitors showing up here." She laughed as she hung up the phone.


	46. Chapter 46

It had been 7 months since Sam and Tracy had left, life had gotten more at easy for Andy.

Well as more at ease it could be with living in Charming and being Jax Teller's Old Lady.

Danger, shoot outs, lockdowns, gun deliveries are the norm. However, they were the norm that Andy knew to expect and signed up for when she moved back to Charming and became Jax's wife.

It was 3 weeks to Christmas and it was time for a tree. Jax suggested getting a fake tree which garnered him a spoon flying towards his head. Andy loved Christmas, it was her favorite time of year and she wanted to make sure it was perfect for Abel's first holiday. However the weather wasn't cooperating with her ideas of Christmas.

For one thing there was a heat wave in California, instead of coats and boots it was tank tops and flip flops. While it made it easier to go shopping for presents without lugging around boots, scarves and gloves it didn't feel the same to Andy. When you're supposed to go get trees, it's supposed to be cold and drink hot cocoa.

Instead they'd be in shorts and probably have to go out for ice cream.

"I'm going to take you to see snow one day." She mumbled to Abel as she unbuckled him from his car seat as they reached TM. Abel had outgrown the carrier a long time ago. Now he was a crawling kid that was moving fast all over the house, he liked grabbing things from the tables and looking at them, then putting it in his mouth. She knew he'd be walking soon, he was learning to pull himself up already. He was already so active, she knew Abel was just like Jax.

They were meeting up with Jax and Gemma to go get their trees along with Opie who wanted one for his house too. He said he may invite Lyla who had become a permanent fixture in his life lately. They were happy and that made everyone else happy for him and his kids.

"Hey!" She said walking in with Abel on her hip seeing Juice, Tig, Piney, and Jax at the bar. Opie, his kids and Lyla sitting at a table near bye.

"Aunt Drea we're going to get a tree!" the kids yelled as Andy smiled.

"Yes we are." She said back to them as Jax came up to her and took Abel from her, giving her a quick kiss.

"I don't know why you're going to get a tree, it's too hot. It'll probably be brown." Tig blurted out which made Andy's eyes narrow at him.

"We're going for the spirit of it and it's not our fault or the kids fault for the weather here being freaky. So we're going." Andy told him. "And for that comment, you have to go too, you need some Christmas spirit."

"What? I need to see people buy brown dead trees to put inside their homes for Christmas spirit?" Tig said out loud as Andy just nodded to him, yes.

"I'll go!" Juice said excitedly.

"Thanks Juice, see that's the spirit." Andy said staring down Tig.

"You know what's Christmas spirit? Calling your father." Piney threw in. He has been on Andy to call him for ages and Andy's refused. Saying that he had her number and if he wanted to talk to her he knew how to use a phone.

"Why don't you be the bigger person?" Piney told her.

"Bigger person? Is that a fat comment? I'm not fat uncle Piney I'm very very pregnant." She scolded as Jax, Tig and Juice tried to stifle their laughter at how much trouble Piney was now in.

"I didn't mean it like that Andrea, I meant why don't you be the more mature person." He tried to back peddle out of the mess he made for himself by his choice of words, but it was too late and she was really mad. Irrationally pregnant hormonal mad that Jax had warned him about already.

"Why don't you be the bigger the person, since even 7 months pregnant I'm smaller than you!" She said in a huff before turning to go leave the bar area to go find where Gemma was so they could get this tree buying trip started.

"Oh man, you walked into that one." Tig laughed.

"You said she was hormonal, I didn't think you meant crazy!" Piney said to Jax.

"Hey man, you opened the can of worms with the old man pushing. I warned you." Jax told him.

"I think you should let it go dad, she ain't interested." Opie told Piney. "I don't know why you're pushing this so much to begin with, it's not like you and your brother have a great relationship yourselves."

"He has a right to know he's going to be a grandfather."

"Drea, doesn't see it that way. He has her phone number and he hasn't called once to check in, she's tried. It's on him to be the more mature person Piney, not her." Jax told him smirking when he said mature and not bigger.

"Fine, I give up." Piney said raising his hands in surrender. "I won't bring up the subject again."

"I think after what just happened, you're just scared she'd beat your ass if you do it again." Juice laughed at him. As Tig nodded and pointed at Juice in agreement as Piney just ignored them and drank his drink.

* * *

Christmas had come and gone, it was a wonderful time for everyone.

Gemma had the entire family and club over for dinners. She did just a small dinner with family and the close club members on Christmas Eve, then on Christmas night she had a huge dinner at the club for everyone. There was so many members and family members that didn't have family to spend the day with, that Gemma wanted to make it special for them all.

Andy, Jax and Abel woke up and had started their own tradition. She made a big breakfast for them all and then all sat down together in front of the tree to open up all their presents. Abel getting far too many toys and a practice training wheels bicycle. Which he was the most excited for. They took lots of pictures of him on it and knew he may start riding this thing before he started walking.

Andy turned on the tv and they watched the Christmas Disney parade for awhile as Abel played.

After they relaxed for a little while they got dressed and headed to the Club so they could help Gemma cook and set up for that night.

Andy wanted to do her part and help Gemma as much as her can. She was her VP, as Gemma called her so it was up to her to co-host and co-cook she told Jax, despite being so pregnant.

Jax and Gemma tried to tell her to take it easy, but she refused. Even if it meant sitting on a chair and cutting vegetables, she wanted to do it.

* * *

"We get to meet this one in the new year." Andy said while sitting on a lounge chair at the fairgrounds.

The town was putting on a New Year's Eve fair and fireworks show and Opie was the one in charge of the fireworks they were anxiously waiting for. Everyone in town had basically come out for the event, Clay and Gemma had a bunch of chairs set up for all the club and family members in their own area. Juice, Tig and Prospect were playing games while drinking beers. Bobby and Piney were looking for food. Clay and Gemma were heading to the photo booth.

"I'm sad to see this one go, I got everything I could ever want in it.." Jax told her.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Andy said excitedly, getting up out of the chair, looking over at Opie and Lyla near the stage of where the fireworks set up was going on. Seeing Opie pull something out of his pocket and hand a ring over to an excited Lyla.

"Yep, we went looking for rings before Christmas." Jax told her wrapping his arms around her baby bump.

"Awww she said yes." She sighed, watching them kiss and Lyla happily jump into Opie's arms.

"He deserves some happy. You did that you know." Jax said as they stood there together in each others arms watching the couple celebrate.

"Me?" Andy said surprised twisting around to look at Jax. "I had no idea, you're the one who knew and went ring shopping."

"You coming back here, changed everything. He was miserable and didn't see himself being able to move on before you came back. You gave him hope, that if I could get love and a family like I always wanted with you that he could do it again too. You coming back here made all our lives better again."

"I did that?" She smiled turning fulling around and wrapping her arms around his neck. Thinking back at this past year herself and how much happier she now was and how much more joy she had in her life. A husband she'd loved since a teenager, a little baby boy at home and another little boy on the way very soon. The entire family she had here, both blood family and her club family she loved just as much.

"Yeah, you did." He said leaning down to kiss her sweetly as the count down to midnight started in the background.

"Happy New Year." Andy whispered pulling back to turn to look around at the fireworks.

"Happy New Year, Mrs. Teller." Jax whispered in her ear.


End file.
